Complejos de Padre
by Mikunami
Summary: No puedes hacer nada más que temblar de emoción -diversas emociones-, al ver esos cautivadores ojos azules ¿Nee Minato? Porque tu vida se desarrolla a la par de la de tu tierno retoño. ¡Finalizado!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Como ya todos saben Naruto no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto y demás, sólo escribo esto para ayudar a crecer el yaoi en el mundo y sobre todo el SasuNaruSasu XD.

_©Masashi Kishimoto, all rights reserved._

Advertising:** Este fic presenta; AU, OoC justificado; si cualquiera de ellos no son de tu agrado ya estás advertido.**

* * *

**Complejos de Padre**

**Primer día de escuela**

— ¡Por favor! —rogó como si su vida dependiera de ello, haciendo gala de lo patético que se podía llegar a ver.

— No es algo que esté en discusión y lo sabes —refutó irrebatible, dirigiendo la fría mirada que podía hasta aterrar a los muertos. Advirtiéndole que dijera lo que dijera, su decisión estaba ya tomada y nada la cambiaria.

— ¡Pero es mi bebé, aún no está listo! —imploró abrazando al pequeño cuerpo, que sólo se mantenía expectante, mirando divertido la discusión de un lado a otro, esperando la decisión final que zanjaría… por lo menos el resto de su día.

— Tiene cuatro años es necesario que vaya a la escuela.

— Pe… pero…

— Primero ya está inscrito, segundo no es sano que pases tanto tiempo con él, y tercero lo sofocas —expresó manteniendo su sereno rostro y la sonrisa conciliadora; una mera careta de convencimiento, ya que por dentro su temple no aguantaba ni cinco endemoniados minutos más de esa ridícula discusión.

— ¿Verdad que no mi zorrito? ¿Qué tú te quieres quedar conmigo? —insistió buscando la afirmación en los puros cielos.

— Pero papi yo quiero ir a la escuela y hacer muchos amigos y aprender mucho y ser muy listo como mi papi-ttebayo.

— Esa es la actitud Naruto, una persona sólo puede mejorar con educación —afirmó su madre arrebatándole al niño a su esposo, llevándolo lejos del mismo, para al fin poder alistarlo para asistir a clases.

— Sip —musitó feliz el infante.

— ¡¿Por qué me quitan todo lo que amo? ! —dijo el pobre hombre tirado en el suelo, mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, rogaba porque algún cataclismo inesperado le llegase del cielo y evitase que su nene se fuera a ese antro de mala muerte ¿Era maestro por qué no podía instruir a su propio hijo?

— No le hagas caso a tu padre, sufre de sus facultades, lo bueno es que su problema no es hereditario —explicó Kushina a su pequeñín, ya que los insanos berreos de su marido se escuchaban por toda la casa.

Naruto se dejaba vestir en brazos de su progenitora. Dirigiendo la mirada al pasillo central, donde el cuerpo caído y derrotado de su Oto-chan derramaba lágrimas de cocodrilo.

Minato sólo quería tener a su querubín en brazos y no compartirlo más que con su esposa –y eso ya se le hacía difícil–, era desnaturalizado que le arrebataran a la luz de su vida, el aprendizaje no era necesario ¡Todo se podía resolver con el amor de su papá!

De verdad que el mundo era injusto.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

— No me da confianza —masculló—. Es mejor regresar a casa y…

— Se supone que son las madres las que no quieren dejar a su retoño —recriminó la pelirroja—. Así que actúa como hombre y suelta a tu hijo.

— ¡Él quiere estar conmigo! Además no eres una mujer muy delicada y femenina que digamos — Upps, craso error. Nunca le comentes a la pelirroja compañía al lado de Minato que no se sabe comportar como una dama, sino quieres tener el cuchillo pollero apuntando a tu garganta—. Pero eso es lo que amo de ti, fortaleza ante todo —rectificó el rubio antes de ser necesario ir a buscar un donador con su tipo de sangre.

— Y raciocinio amor, cosas que obviamente te faltan.

— Papi… me aprietas —dijo el niño chiquito, al sentir como a cada segundo la presión ejercida sobre su anatomía aumentaba. Su papi sí que sabía dar abrazos de oso.

Minato sabía que podía enfrentar a un ejército venido desde las profundidades de averno. Pasar todo el santo día haciendo trámites burocráticos. O terminar un doctorado en menos de un año. Pero colmarle la paciencia a su pichoncito -entiéndase Kushina-, era sentencia de muerte.

Sin más que poder hacer, libero a su Naru para que pudiese avanzar hasta la que sería -de ahora en adelante-, su aula de clases.

— Bueno es hora de despedirse, recuerda que tu papá vendrá por ti a la salida —comentó su mamá a la hora de depositar un tierno beso en la frente del inocente zorrito—. Vámonos Minato —ordenó Kushina. Bien sabía que Minato estaba aguantando una "dura" prueba, y que a mansalva en unos momentos más tomaría como un desquiciado a su hijo e intentaría huir lejos con él. A veces se avergonzaba de su marido. Lo más sano por el momento era que ella actuase primero y se llevara arrastrando al rubio mayor.

¿Cuándo fue que creció tan rápido? Un día después de ocho arduas horas de parto -esperando-, su esposa deja de estar de digna para que él pueda conocer a su querubín, y al otro momento tiene que dejarlo salir del nido. Lo único que le quedaba, por el momento, era sentir como su esposa lo tiraba rumbo al automóvil, mientras salía de su letargo.

— Como sé que te quedaras todo el día en casa especulando escenarios horribles y pensando en excusas irrisorias para no enviar a Naruto al colegio —comentó Kushina, para sacar al blondo de su estado de estupefacción—. Pues estuve hablando con tu madre; dijo que está más que de acuerdo para que des un curso en la Universidad —soltó la pelirroja para horror de su esposo.

Minato era todo un ilustrado benemérito de la Konoha U. Maestro economista y prodigioso empresario, hasta su… digamos, abandono voluntario de sus empresas y de los cursos especiales que daba en la Universidad. Porque cuando su pequeño nació, toda la cordura se le fue con el parto de su esposa. Desde el instante en que vio al angelito en brazos de su cónyuge, se prometió a sí mismo que viviría para proteger y hacer feliz a su hijo; convirtiéndose en padre de tiempo completo, con una enfermiza dependencia por su retoño. Y con esa norma restringiendo todo lo demás, pues, creo cierta "lógica" en su mentecilla; no podía ir a trabajar porque en cualquier segundo su niño podría sufrir un crisis y él no estaría ahí para atenderlo, necesitaba estar a cargo de la casa para hacerla segura y confortable para su niño -¡Y dios sabía que sólo él era capaz de llevar a cabo tal empresa!-, además de que no confiaba en que terceros se encargaran de la alimentación de su hijo, sólo él podría nutrirlo con amor.

— No tengo tiempo —dijo sin más, haciendo un infantil mohín ¡Qué maduro hombre!

— Cariño sabes que es lo mejor para ti —intentó conciliadora—. Me preocupas. Es bueno que te distraigas en algo, no te estoy pidiendo que vayas a trabajar en lo de la editorial, sólo que amenices tu día para que Naru no obnubile tu cerebro. Tienes mucho que ofrecer y lo estás desaprovechando.

Tres, dos, uno…

— Por una temporada no creo que esté mal —cedió después de un incómodo silencio entre ambos. Las palabras de su esposa calaron muy hondo en su conciencia. Cada una de sus expresiones eran verídicas; antes era un joven adulto con iniciativa y empeño en la vida, tenía que volver a sus viejas andadas. Por los menos hasta el mediodía, de lunes a viernes, horario de clases de su hijito.

— ¡Ah, de verdad me alegró que aceptaras! —exclamó dichosa, sabiendo la batalla ganada—. Era que te pusiese a trabajar o romperte las costillas, a Tsunade-san también le parecieron las mejores opciones.

Con razón su madre había aceptado tan rápido a su cuñada cuando la conoció. Vendita simpatía y comprensión que se cernía entre ambas.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

— ¡Ahhh! —gritos y caos. Una sinfonía bastante conocida para la dulce Hinata-sensei. Después de todo a ella le encantaban los niños; nunca hubiese pensado en ser educadora de no poder trabajar con la estresante tarea de ilustrar a una veintena de chiquillos inquietos; precisamente su vivacidad era lo que más amaba.

— ¡Mire sensei! —llamó su atención el crió más activo del nuevo periodo escolar. Un blondo muñequito que, a los quince minutos de que sus padres lo dejaron, ya estaba su azul baberito todo lleno de tierra y polvo, y sus -antes- impecables zapatitos de charol completamente embarrados de lodo—. Es una rana ¡Y es muy linda! La encontré en la fuente y como estaba muy sola la adopte. Ahora se llamara Gama-chan y será mi mejor amiga-ttebayo —comentó sosteniendo al animalejo que le causaba cierta repulsión a la joven maestra.

— Eso está muy bien Naru-chan, pero ¿No te parece que deberías intentar hacer amiguitos entre tus compañeritos? —desde el principio Hinata notó como Naruto era el menos cohibido de todos los niños nuevos, poniéndose a jugar y correr de inmediato; pero también, a diferencia de la mayoría de sus compañeros, no había hecho el amago de hablarle a nadie.

El güerito niño asintió efusivamente. Después de todo uno de sus firmes objetivos era poder hacer muchas amistades—. ¿Quién puede ser mi amigo sensei? —cuestionó con un esperanzador brillo en sus cielos; como si su profesora pudiese darle la mejor de las opciones.

La blanca maestra miró alrededor, observando como casi todos los niños hacían migas entre ellos, cada quien ya había encontrado a su grupito. Entonces advirtió como en un rincón del salón, se hallaba un infante de obscura cabellera, sentando tranquilamente mientras observaba un libro con castillos en tridimensional. Ahora que hacía memoria, ese chiquillo tampoco se había acercado a ninguno de sus compañeros—. ¿Qué te parece Sasu-chan? —indicó la maestra.

— ¡Claro! —respondió contento el zorrito, corriendo directo al que sería su mejor amigo por y para siempre—. ¡Hola! —gritó Naruto, reventándole los tímpanos al chico albino; el que le dirigió una molesta mirada, cerrando de sopetón su libro con toda la intención de no tomar en cuenta a ese molesto niño cambiándose de lugar—. Me llamo Naruto y tú serás mi nuevo amigo-ttebayo.

— ¡¿Qué? ! —preguntó confundido el bruno chaval. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviese cómodamente ignorando a todos sus cargantes compañeros hacia cinco minutos y ahora, llegase un niño que asemejaba al día proclamándose su "amigo"? Su Nii-san jamás le comentó que algo así pasara en el jardín de niños—. ¿Y con qué derecho me dices eso?

— Pues tú tampoco le has hablado a nadie —pronunció— Y Hinata-sensei dijo que me juntara contigo-ttebayo —proclamó como razón más que suficiente para atraer de nuevo al niño de ébano mirar al asiento, y pegarse cual lapa a su brazo al momento de quitarle "gentilmente" su libro de las manos. Después de todo, los amigos debían de compartir—. ¡Qué bonito, yo quiero una casa así de grande!

Ésta era una prueba. Tenía que soportar a todo tipo de gente en su vida, y si no podía contra un niñato a los cinco años, cuando llegase a la edad de su admirado hermano seguramente reventaría de furia contra cualquiera. Además, de una extraña forma ese niño lo cautivaba, de otra manera ya lo hubiese sacado a golpes de su espacio personal, no se veía "tan" desagradable como el resto de sus compañeros.

— ¡Mira le agradas a Gama-chan! —comentó el rubio al ver como la rana que tenía en su bolsillo brinco al regazo del de cabello oscuro.

Si definitivamente no se veía tan desagradable, que lo fuese ya era otra cosa.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Cinco minutos de retraso; le habían robado cinco minutos de la invaluable vida de su retoño. Si no se hubiera prometido a sí mismo que no armaría un berrinche por cosas como ésa, estaba más que seguro que ya estaría gritando por su bebé.

Esperaba calmoso -por fuera- en la puerta del colegio, mientras veía como repartían a los niños del área de maternal.

Se mantuvo sereno, ante las miradas lujuriosas de más de una señora ¡Qué no veían la argolla en su dedo! ¡Estaba casado, al igual que ellas! Y bien sabía que en la vida le sería infiel a su pelirroja. Aparte de que el deseo carnal estaba muy por arriba de sus intereses. En su cerebro todo lo que había era; Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Kushina, Naruto, Naruto, sus padres, Naruto... creó que se entiende.

A veces ser tan irresistible tenía sus consecuencias.

Una señora de cabello castaño, bastante atractiva que probablemente no pasaba de los treinta años -seguramente a la espera también de su hijo- comenzó a acercársele con coqueta actitud. Por favor, que dios lo librara de tener que entablar conversación con semejante mujer. Uno de los hechos que precisamente le atrajo de Kushina, era que a diferencia de casi todas las "damas" con las que había socializado en su existencia, ella nunca se le ofreció; al contrario, si de jóvenes su pasatiempo favorito era el de pelearse y luego quererse comer a besos; pasión mutua y perfecto entendimiento; la clave de toda relación a su parecer.

Volteó la cabeza haciendo como si no notara las obvias intenciones de la fémina. No quería ser grosero; la educación debía estar siempre puesta en un caballero como lo era él; mejor evitarse un mal rato y hacer como que la virgen le hablaba.

— ¡Papi! —y hablando de seres divinos; ahí frente a él su oportuno hijo corriendo desesperado, mientras llevaba a rastras de la mano a un niño de cabello negro con cara de fastidio ¿De la mano? ¡¿De cuándo acá otro ente tenía el privilegio de tocar las manitas de su querubín? ! —. ¡Mira papi, mira! Este es Sasuke y es mi mejor amigo-ttebayo.

— ¡Yo nunca dije eso, así que ya suéltame! Mi mamá me está esperando —dijo el blanco niñito arrebolando sus mejillas tratando de formar una "amenazadora" expresión.

— Pero Sasu ¡Yo quiero que te quedes conmigo! —soltó su rubio tesoro mientras abrazaba al otro.

Ahí Minato sintió como se le congelaba el alma. Veía como los niños discutían, el morenito se intentaba separar y huir, mientras su hijo casi le brincaba encima con la firme intención de no dejarlo escapar.

Uno de los temores más grandes del Namikaze tomaba forma, su precioso Naruto estaba creando lazos, y entonces otro ser se convertiría en el centro del universo del zorrito, otro ser que no sería su padre. Más le valía a ese pálido escuincle no atreverse a querer ser la competencia de Minato; sino se le avecinaría el cruel tormento que puede llegar a causa de los celos paternos.

* * *

Notas

¡Ohh si Mina es tan lindo! Cómo no escribir de él.

Leyéndome uno que otro MinaNaru, se me vino esta idea a la cabeza; aparte de que vi por ahí una peli donde un padre se pone todo loco por que hija estaba en su primera cita.

En sí tengo la historia distribuida para que de varios saltos en el tiempo, pasando por las etapas más importantes de Naruto hasta su adolescencia.

Ahora sí me retiro, que todavía me hacen falta varias actualizaciones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas noches**

Únicamente quería llegar a casa.

Cuatro horas después de su hora normal de salida, Minato por fin se libraba de todos los pendientes que tenía en la universidad. Malditos mocosos que no estudiaban. El curso que estaba impartiendo -a "petición" de su madre- acerca de economía del desarrollo sustentable,* a su manera de ver, no era muy complicado. Sólo una introducción para que se tuviera algo de ética laboral en la carrera de administración de empresas. El problema comenzó cuando sólo uno ¡Uno! De sus estudiantes aprobó el curso con todos los honores. Ese chico sí que era destacado. No como la otra bola de sus incompetentes alumnos que se fueron directo a finales.

Malditos hijos de papi confiados; todos venían de familias con muy buenas posiciones económicas. Minato estaba consiente que era un maestro estricto, pero que cualquiera con algo de interés y estudiando lo suficiente, podía aprobar su materia. El punto es que todos esos escuincles estaban más que consentidos; creían que nadie se atrevería a tocarlos, así que no se esmeraban en absoluto por nada. Profesaban que todo en la vida les iba a llegar fácil. Tan fácil que no necesitan ni estudiar. Ingenuos.

Y ahora él era el que tenía que sacrificar su tiempo aplicando exámenes.

Que digan que dios le dio paciencia, de otra manera ya todos estarían reprobados. Ni siquiera pudo pasar por su nene—. Por lo menos era el día libre de Kushina —opinó suspirando distante, al momento de aparcar el auto frente a su pórtico.

— Ya llegue —anunció contento de estar finalmente en su hogar. Por lo menos era viernes; podría pasar lo que restaba del día jugando con su adorado retoño; rodeado con sus delgados bracitos, recibiendo el calor y la admiración de su sol.

— ¡Papi! —gritó eufórico su niño, yendo directo a sus brazos; acurrucándose en su pecho y dándole un tierno beso de bienvenida en la mejilla. Sí, definitivamente este día no podía terminar mal—. Tenemos visita-ttebayo —avisó entusiasmado el blondo niñito. Minato pudo ver la exaltación que presentaba el pequeño; quizás eran sus padres, después de todo a Naru le encantaban sus abuelos.

El zorrito no perdió tiempo y llevó apresuradamente a su papá a la sala, donde se encontraba su invitado.

Buena estuvo la sorpresa, al constatar que no se trataban de sus padres, ni siquiera un adulto; en lugar de ello ahí en medio de los sillones se encontraba un niño de cabello negro y piel pálida, rodeado de diversos juguetes y con un camioncito en las manos.

— Buenas tardes, Minato-san —saludó cortes el chiquillo, parándose para formar una reverencia.

— Sasuke está aquí papi, y se va a quedar a dormir ¿No es genial? —informó el rubio angelito, esbozando una inmensa sonrisa. Soltándose del agarre de su progenitor y corriendo directamente al moreno.

Ahora que lo analizaba bien. Todo su día se podía ir directo al demonio.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué? ! —poco le faltó al Namikaze mayor para atragantarse en su saliva. Aunque a decir verdad, el grito, quizás, fue un poco exagerado. No pretendía que los niños se le quedaran viendo con cara de susto, sobre todo el pequeño bruno.

— ¿No es maravilloso? —cuestionó una voz a espaldas de Minato. Ahí parada en la puerta lateral de la estancia estaba Kushina, con una disimulada sonrisa de advertencia, trayendo en las manos fruta picada con algo de miel—. Tomen niños, su aperitivo —dijo al momento de depositar la pequeña charola con la comida; los infantes se acercaron cautos, ante otra inesperada reacción por parte del rubio adulto—. Amor, acompáñame a la cocina —pidió con dulce voz la hermosa pelirroja.

No era su intención dejar a su querubín con semejante esperpento. Pero sabía que no tenía más opción que obedecer a su terroncito de azúcar. Así que de mala gana, la siguió sumiso, sin quitar la mirada de los niños que se volvían a sus juegos.

— ¿Qué hace ése aquí? —inquirió rápidamente, al momento de estar fuera del alcance auditivo de los críos—. ¿Y cómo es eso de que va a pasar aquí la noche?

Desde que Naruto entró al preescolar hacia seis meses, no existía día, en donde su dorado ángel no mencionase a ese tal Sasuke. Que Sasuke hacía esto, que tenía tal cosa, que el otro. Realmente ni había convivido con el niño azabache y ya sentía que nunca le podría agradar ¡Ese mocoso le robaba la atención de SU hijo!

Y ahora el enemigo estaba ahí en su morada, dividiéndose campante en compañía de Naruto.

— En primera es un niño —replicó de inmediato su esposa—. Es el mejor amigo de tu hijo —agregó a disgusto del hombre—. Así que actúa de tu edad, porque efectivamente se va a quedar —indicó terminante, desafiando con sus inmensos ojos verdes a que Minato dijera lo que fuese.

— No quiero —la última carta, ponerse al nivel de niño malcriado—. Me cae mal.

— ¡Por todos los santos Minato! Es sólo un niño—le daban ganas de estrellarle a su cónyuge, algo en esa dura cabezota, no entendía como en ocasiones podía ser tan inmaduro. Pero dos podían con el mismo juego, si no quería aceptar al niño por las buenas lo haría por las "malas"—. Sasuke le comentó a Naruto que sus padres iban a salir todo el fin de semana —empezó a relatar—. Según entendí en tal circunstancia lo normal es que se quedara bajo el cuidado de su hermano, pero parece que el chaval también tenía que ir —continuó demostrando tristeza en la voz, como quien anuncia un desamparo—. Sasuke se iba a quedar en casa de unos primos, con los que no se lleva muy bien; pero aun así acepto para no causarles molestias a sus padres —por fin la atención del rubio era suya—. Nuestro hijo me pregunto hoy, sí era posible que permaneciera estos días con nosotros.

— Y le dijiste que sí.

— Hable con la madre de Sasuke y le concedió el permiso a su pequeño —dijo desviando la mirada al salón, dramatizado la escena—. Debiste de ver lo feliz que se puso Naru al saber que su amiguito estaría aquí en su casa; al igual que Sasuke, ya que no tendría que pasar un mal fin de semana —comentó añorante—. Y ahora llegas tú y le quieres quitar la felicidad a dos inocentes criaturas; pensé que amabas a tu hijo ¿Es que acaso no lo quieres ver contento?

Eso era puro chantaje emocional. Kushina sabía que su esposo era incapaz de poner en tela de juicio, el amor que se profesaba a su pequeño. Pobre pichón manipulable.

— Ok. Me comportare —siseó molesto.

Otra batalla que ganaba el poder Uzumaki.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

— ¿Los dos? —cuestionó, inseguro de los planes del zorrito.

— Sip, así no pasaremos frío-ttebayo.

Luego de la agradable cena; que ocurrió sin más perturbaciones que una que otra intimidante mirada por parte del Namikaze, hacia ciertos ojos ónices; Naruto le estaba mostrando su habitación al Uchiha, para de paso explicarle que ambos dormirían en la misma cama, ya que está era sumamente amplia, después de todo se trababa de una matrimonial.

— ¿Por qué tienes una cama tan grande?

— Es que mi mami dice que me muevo mucho en la noche, y que con una cama chica me caería, así que me compraron una grande; era eso o una con barrotes a los costados-ttebayo —explicó contento. En su eterno estado de felicidad.

Tenía la noción de que su amigo era hiperactivo y torpe, pero no pensó que fuera para tanto, digo, que se cayera todos y cada uno de los días no indicaba que el pelirrubio pudiese presentar actitudes más gafes... ¿O sí?

— Así tampoco tendrás miedo por estar lejos de tus papis, toda la noche voy a permanecer a tu lado. Hasta te puedo prestar uno de mis peluches si quieres.

— ¿Quién te dijo que tengo miedo? —rebatió al momento, algo molesto por el comentario; en absoluto lo incomodaba estar fuera de casa, era un Uchiha y como tal -en palabras de su Aniki-, tenía que enfrentarse a todo con la frente en alto y salir victorioso.

— Es que a mí, sí me daría miedo estar tan lejos de mis papis-ttebayo —en todo lo que podía recordar de su existir, nunca se había separado de sus padres por más de unas horas; bueno, de su madre quizás, pero su Otou-chan, en la vida se alejó de él.

Para el pequeño Naruto, era muy agradable que su mejor amigo estuviese con él en su casa; pero hasta cierto punto sabía que Sasuke quizás se sentía intimidado ante la falta de la protección parental; así que intentaba hacerle pasar al moreno el mejor rato posible.

— Eres muy valiente Sasu —apremió el blondo abrazando al otro niño en el proceso—. No sabes cuánto te admiro; ya hasta sabes leer.

— Si conocieras a mi Aniki, entonces de verdad te sorprenderías; él es la persona más genial que conozco —exclamó orgulloso el neko.

— No más que mi Otou-chan —aseguró Naru —mi abuelita dice que él es un _projidio*_, no sé qué es eso, pero suena muy bien-ttebayo.

— Pues mi aniki es mejor —resistió componiendo una pequeña mueca, que con los años se volvería en una eterna expresión de superioridad.

— Que no —testarudo como nadie; habito que con el tiempo se volvería su mejor arma.

— ¡Que sí!

— ¡Que no!

Es curioso mirar la estampa, de los renacuajos enfrascados en una de sus primeras "batallas", considerando hacia donde se dirigirá toda esa "furia" en el futuro. Gracias al cielo sólo tienen -aún- cuatro inocentes años, casi cinco.

— ¡Lo que sea! —clamó el chibi Uchiha—. Los dos son Guau —dijo categórico, harto de tener que gastar tanta saliva; en su vida había discutido con alguien, y menos por tonterías.

Por el momento Naruto aceptaría el empate ¡Pero que nadie diga que se dejó vencer! En su corazón sabía que la victoria fue equitativa.

— Niños hora de dormir —anunció la maternal figura; para ayudar a los pimpollos a colocarse la pijama y conducirlos a que se lavaran los dientes. Dejarlos listos para la noche, y así poder descansar todos en paz.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

— ¿En dónde dormirá el crió? —preguntó Minato cruzado de brazos, mientras su esposa sacaba algunas mantas extras, ya que el clima refrescaba más que en días anteriores—. No has preparado el cuarto de invitados, ni puesto alguna bolsa de dormir en la habitación de mi hijo —recalcó ansioso por una respuesta.

— Naruto es muy pequeño —comentó casual la señora—. Me pregunto ¿Si no se sentirá muy solo, en aquella inmensa cama?

Por favor, que no estuviera insinuando tal cosa, era imposible, aberrante, catastrófico—. Dormirán juntos —las palabras le salieron en un hálito que le heló el corazón.

Sus piernas se movieron instintivamente, yendo directo al segundo piso de la casa, pasando de los gritos de su mujer, dirigiéndose al cuarto de su retoño; al abrir la puerta una escena horrorosa le golpeó en los ojos.

Su precioso tesoro, en la misma cama y recostado entretenido, sobre el pecho del niño azabache, mientras éste leía un pequeño cuento; obviamente la acción se detuvo, al percibir la demoníaca aura de aquel adulto tan raro que le causaba escalofríos al morocho.

Estaba decidido; huiría con su querubín, se quedarían esa noche en la casa de su fiel amigo Kakashi, y cuando Kushina recobrara la cordura, podrían volver a ser una familia no antes; ahora únicamente tenía que tomar a su precioso e irse.

Un golpe sordo lo dejó completamente fuera del combate.

— Perdón cariño, es sólo que tú padre tuvo otra crisis así que tuve que ponerlo a dormir —comentó afectiva la bella bermeja, luego de golpear en la nuca a su consorte, incapacitándolo al momento; para luego arrastrarlo hasta la habitación matrimonial. Seguramente tendría que volver a atarlo a la cama para que no hiciera uno de sus teatritos paranoicos.

Quizás era el hecho que de no conviviera mucho con su propia familia; pero Sasuke estaba seguro que ese tipo era un padre sumamente extraño, y digamos que la esposa no se quedaba muy atrás.

— ¡Buenas noches mami! —se despidió el rubiecito de su amada progenitora—. ¡Y también para ti papi! —agregó, a sabiendas que seguramente no le escucharía.

— Que descanses cielo, y buenas noches Sasu-chan.

Luego de un rato, el sonido de una puerta cerrarse, fue suficiente señal para saber que era hora de dormir.

— ¡Ohh no! —exclamó el niño sol, mientras se acurrucaba al lado de su amigo—. Mi Otou-chan olvidó mi beso de las buenas noches.

— Si quieres yo te lo puedo dar —ofreció de inmediato el Uchiha. Más que por el gusto de hacerlo, el verdadero motivo era que no le apetecía que el dobe llamara de nuevo a su padre; siempre que Minato le dirigía la mirada sentía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo—. Pero no sé cómo.

— Sólo me tienes que dar un besito en mi cara y decir "buenas noches" —explicó seguro el zorrito.

Sin nada de práctica en tales actitudes, Sasuke se aproximó reservado; fijando la mirada en la cara redondita, para diferenciar cual sería el lugar más apropiado para darle las buenas noches. De manera inexplicable, los rosaditos labios le trajeron inmediatamente. Y reuniendo coraje, le dio un inocente piquito al niño de los zafiros—. Buenas noches —dijo quedo—. ¿Estuvo bien así? —preguntó esperando el veredicto.

Su papi siempre le besaba la frente o la mejilla; pero aquel cauto roce le gustó también mucho, lo suficiente para incitarlo a que en un futuro repitiera dicha acción—. Sip muy bien-ttebayo.

— Entonces hasta mañana dobe.

— Hasta mañana —dijo mientras lo abrazaba; ambos sabían que tendrían dulces sueños aquella noche.

En otra habitación.

Podía ser la imaginación de Minato, pero algo le decía que su niño peligraba; de alguna forma su corazón de padre lo sentía. Si no estuviese tan adolorido, por las "caricias" de su princesita, juraba que iría a echar a ese demonio chibi en ese momento de su casa.

"Presiento que debo alejarlo de Sasuke antes de que sea muy tarde"

Después de todo el instinto paternal nuca falla... pero sí exagera.

* * *

Notas

* El término desarrollo sustentable se aplica al desarrollo socio-económico; Dicha definición se asumiría en el principio de "_Satisfacer las necesidades de las generaciones presentes sin comprometer las posibilidades de las del futuro para atender sus propias necesidades_".

*Naru quiso decir prodigio; Sasuke no le corrigió la palabra porque también la desconoce.

¿Se han percatado que Kushina siempre tiene la última palabra? ¡Me encanta una mujer con presencia! Nadie me puede negar que en realidad son las madres las que resuelven todos los problemas de la vida. Por lo menos en mi casa así es.

Por otro lado. Me preguntaron si el fic contendría toques de MiraNaru; lamento decirles que no; aun no estoy preparada mentalmente para escribir incesto -como me gusta leerlo, pero redactarlo aún no-, así que aparte de la enfermiza patología de Minato hacia su hijo no hay nada más; digamos que es amor paternal extremo, solamente. Y como se pudieron dar cuenta en el capi, esas dos inocentes criaturitas ya demuestran para dónde van los tiros -jaja-.

Como de costumbre muchas gracias por leer y para los que se toman la molestia de dejar algún review;

**Aniki Wonka, Kuroko du Lioncourt, Naruko Ninja Z, Enit Shadow, Kaze no Misuki, Hikari x Takeru, Monika Hiwatari, Sasuko-Uchiha y a Elo-chan.**

Si encuentran alguna incoherencia en lo redactado háganmelo saber por favor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Festival de primavera**

Sentía que hasta quería llorar, por un momento las lágrimas lo traicionaban; es que simplemente su niño se veía tan adorable, de la forma en la que nunca lo dejó que lo vistiera su esposa. Con ese traje amarillo y suavecito que lo envolvía de pies a cabeza; mientras el querubín saltaba de un lado para otro en su intento por emular las acciones del carácter que representaba.

— Te dije que esa ropa le iba —aseguró conmovido por la ternura que destilaba su ángel.

— Minato —pronunció cansina—. No te iba a permitir que lo trajeras con disfraces todo el tiempo.

— Pero se ve hermoso y además le gusta ¿No es verdad Naru? –preguntó seguro de la afirmación del pequeño. Cautivándose en cada uno de los pueriles actos del infante.

— Es muy divertido-ttebayo —señaló el retoño—. ¿Por qué no me puedo poner el traje todos los días?

— No es tan cómodo luego de un tiempo, mi vida –indicó dulce Kushina, a sabiendas que expresar una opinión positiva, sólo acarrearía más problemas en el futuro, era darle rienda suelta a su esposo para que le comprara un nuevo guardarropas a su rubio tesoro.

Hoy era un día muy especial; ya que en la escuela de su querubín celebrarían el festival de la primavera*; lástima que el año pasado la oportunidad de participar en dicho evento estuvo fuera de las posibilidades de su hijo, quedando toda la organización en manos sólo de los niños de segundo año de preescolar.

Pero ahora sería diferente; Naruto ataviado con un traje de leoncito, irradiaba la felicidad que sería el poder representar a los animales de la selva, para la obra de la escuela.

Y Minato no podía estar más complacido; siempre quiso ponerle adorables vestimentas a su adoración; entiéndase vestuarios de conejitos y demás tiernos animales, disfrazarlo de cualquier personaje de películas fantásticas. Sí, suena mal, un pobre padre enajenado.

— También mis compañeros se disfrazaron; Sasuke es un gatote negro-ttebayo —comentó al momento en que la pintoresca familia arribaba a la institución—. Él también estaba muy feliz por la obra.

Por qué siempre tenía que hacer señalamientos sobre ese niño; qué acaso no se lo podía sacar de su rubia cabecita.

Ya eran varias las ocasiones en la que el mini demonio azabache se quedaba en su casa; además de que Minato era consiente que en la escuela esos dos niños eran inseparables, y si contaba el hecho de que Naruto sintiera esa patológica sensación de procurar a su "amigo" y preocuparse todo el tiempo por él.

— ¡Sensei! —el grito de su niño, lo espabiló, recomponiendo la serena expresión de su rostro; por lo menos el día de hoy intentaría que los celos no lo corroyeran.

Naruto corrió directo a la ajetreada joven; organizar a todos los chiquillos podía ser algo estresante, pero Hinata sabía que debía dar lo mejor de ella, muchas madres y padres vendrían con el único objetivo de poder ver a sus retoños. Era una fecha importante—. Buenos días Naru-chan, que felicidad que tus padres te acompañen hoy —dijo al ver al matrimonio Namikaze-Uzumaki a espaldar del pequeño blondo.

— Sensei, ya estoy listo, mire me quedo bien —señaló el zorrito al traje que modelaba, colocándose lo más correcto que podía, la capucha con orejitas.

— Que gusto Naru, te ves muy lindo.

— Ne, sensei ¿Sabe dónde está Sasuke? Me dijo que hoy por fin vendrían sus papis y no los he visto-ttebayo.

La expresión serena de la profesora se descompuso en un rostro melancólico, al recordar al pequeño bruno, llegando a la escuela en compañía del chofer de su familia; con el rostro compungido, pero manteniendo en lo que cabe, la frente en alto—. Me parece que está por las jardineras ¿Por qué no le vas a hacer compañía?

Al instante el chiquillo hiperactivo acató la orden. Buscando a su querido compinche; desde que convivía a Sasuke apenas y conocía de vista a su mamá, por que al principio era ella quien iba a dejarlo cada mañana y a recogerlo por las tardes, pero de una época a la fecha, cada vez era más frecuente que un hombre muy serio que conducía un gran auto, se hiciera cargo de tales obligaciones. Por eso hoy estaba dichoso por su amiguito, aun podía ver el entusiasmo en su cara al notificarle que su familia iría a verlo.

No se esperó encontrar a un Sasuke sollozando, e intentando cubrirse la abatida mueca con sus pequeñas manitas.

— Sasu…—se acercó lentamente, impactado por presenciar al valiente Uchiha de una manera tan acongojada; y buscó refugiar a su querido compañerito entre sus pequeños brazos, acción que fue correspondida al momento. También al rubito se le estaba secando la garganta, por el acto del otro niño. No quería ver triste a su mejor amigo.

— Prometieron… que… vendrían —el chillido lastimero y el hipo le cortaban las palabras—. Y esta mañana… se fueron… ¡No es justo! —gritó decepcionado, al recordar el "_Lo siento, pero así son los negocios_" que su padre le había dado. Todos los demás iban en compañía de sus progenitores, y él se encontraba solo.

— Sasuke —la frágil voz lo devolvió a la realidad, levantando levemente el rostro, para observar al inocente niño que advertía su dolor. Se aferró más al cándido cuerpecito, queriendo olvidar la desazón provocada por el voto quebrado; después de todo no estaba solo.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Hace rato que su esposa se había puesto a platicar con otras madres de familia, y él como el adulto responsable que era, tenía el firme objetivo de ir en búsqueda de su niño; después de todo la obra comenzaría en breve y de su querubín ni las luces.

— ¿Minato-san? —la grave y familiar voz le atrajo de inmediato, simplemente Minato no se esperaba verlo en aquel lugar. Tan impropio de su persona.

— Itachi-kun, vaya que sorpresa.

— Lo mismo opino.

Su pupilo por excelencia; Uchiha Itachi. Aquel aterradoramente brillante joven, alumno estrella de la universidad, a pesar de poseer sólo quince años, ya demostraba la superioridad prodigiosa que no se veía desde la época donde el propio Namikaze estudiaba. Pero al contrario del rubio, ninguna cándida mirada, era capaz de posarse en sus negras pupilas, y tampoco ningún gesto de compañerismo o afecto transcurría en su entorno.

— Viniendo a ver a su hijo, sensei —afirmó impertérrito, tan propio de una persona en exceso seca con las conversaciones, tan anormal para la edad en donde los jóvenes se desenfrenan y divierten.

— De hecho —contestó—. ¿Y qué haciendo por los alrededores Itachi-kun? —sabía que los puntos de interés del Uchiha eran pocos; complicado llevar una conversación con él, ya que evitaba gastar saliva con la mayoría de personas, sólo cuando era absolutamente necesario, había el esfuerzo por entablar comunicación. Pero si estaba en aquel lugar, sacrificando su tiempo, en actividades que obviamente no le concernían; algo o alguien importante para él estaba presente.

— Al parecer a mis padres, les sigue importando un comino, todo lo que no sea enaltecer el apellido de la familia —dijo componiendo, por una milésima de segundo, una mueca de cólera, en donde pareció que sus ennegrecidas pupilas se teñían color sangre; pero devolviendo al instante la serenidad sus facciones hermosas y masculinas—. Es mi obligación darle apoyo a…

— ¡Papá! —el grito atrajo la atención de los mayores, viendo correr hacia su dirección a un alborotado niño rubio, al que acompañaba un pequeño pelinegro, que tenía la mirada baja y se dejaba llevar; un niño al que aún se le veían los ojos irritados por haber estado llorando.

— ¡Sasuke! —antes de que siquiera Minato pudiese reaccionar, Itachi ya había interceptado a los pequeños, separando al neko del kitsune; para respaldarlo en todo lo que necesitara—. ¿Estás bien otouto? —comentó al tiempo en que un sorprendido Sasuke no dejaba de mirar incrédulo a la persona frente a él. Y hablando de sorpresas ¿Ese joven que había actuado impulsivo, era el mismo Itachi frío y racional, que tenía de alumno, aquel al que todo se le hacía indiferente? Minato no pudo si no observarlo perplejo. Es decir, en el año que llevaba de conocerlo, una discreta sonrisa de superioridad era todo lo que el joven demostraba, quizás de vez en cuando ese insufrible gesto de hastió, y ya, era todo; y hoy en menos de quince minutos veía a un chico furioso, preocupado, y ahora condescendiente, que además cargaba amoroso al demonio chibi ¿Y dijo que éste era su otouto?

— Nii-san… —las ganas de tirarse a llorar recobraban fuerzas; pero ahora por razones diferentes. Su hermano, su querido hermano mayor había ido, la persona que más admiraba en el mundo estaba ahí, acompañándolo—. ¡Nii-san! —repitió al momento de abrazarlo con intensidad mientras ocultaba su compungida carita entre la formal ropa de su hermano.

— No llores Sasuke, no es algo digno de un Uchiha —las palabras de aliento no eran su fuerte; quizás no le estaba dando el mejor apoyo del mundo, pero sabía que lo que más apreciaba su otouto baka en aquel momento, era saber que le importaba a alguien. Porque era su responsabilidad -y placer- el procurar la felicidad de su inocente y puro hermanito, el no dejar que los irresponsables actos de sus padres ensombrecieran al tierno infante.

— Ne ¿Quién eres tú? —sintió un pequeño tironcito de su pantalón cuando le hacían la pregunta, bajó la vista encontrándose con una intensa mirada zafiro, y una mata de cabellos dorados. Definitivamente ese debía ser Naruto.

— Itachi Uchiha; el hermano mayor de Sasuke, mucho gusto —se presentó mientras dejaba a Sasuke de nuevo en el suelo—. Me imagino que tú debes de ser Naruto-chan, mi Otouto baka me ha hablado mucho de ti —comentó divertido, apreciando como el lindo neko, cambiaba la expresión a una de vergüenza—. Todo el tiempo está mencionándote ¿Nee, Sasuke?

— ¡No es verdad!

— Lo que no me imaginé es que fuera su hijo el pequeño Naru, Minato-san —comentó dirigiéndose al mayor.

Eran hermanos ¡¿Por qué diablos nunca se le ocurrió averiguar el apellido de Sasuke? ! Una cosa era evitar que el azabache pequeño se acercara a su hijo, pero si éste tenía la ayuda de un verdadero demonio como lo era Itachi, entonces la competencia se ponía al mismo nivel.

Por nada del mundo iba a perder la empatía de su bebé.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Tenía cuatro diferentes cámaras apuntando al escenario desde puntos estratégicos; toda su atención estaba puesta sobre su pequeñín al mismo tiempo que intentaba concentrarse en registrar cada segundo de la escenificación.

Kushina no hacía otra cosa, que resoplar molesta ¿Por qué su marido tenía que llevarlo todo a los extremos? ¡Era una obra escolar por todos los santos! Con una cámara, que filmara desde en medio de las butacas era suficiente. Pero no; hasta que no llamaran la atención de todos los demás presentes su conyugue no estaría feliz.

Por otro lado el Uchiha mayor no hacía sino preguntarse, sí de verdad ése era el serio profesor y respetado egresado -casi leyenda- de la Konoha U. El mismo hombre que ahora se estaba derritiendo de la dicha por la actuación de su hijo. Lo que fuera; mejor para él, así no tendría que preocuparse por sacar fotos de su hermanito, luego le pediría a Minato el video.

Al finalizar todo, los pequeñines se concentraron al frente para dar el respectivo agradecimiento. Si antes Kushina se estaba muriendo de la pena ahora sólo quería que la tierra se la tragara, al ver como su marido sacaba una pancarta gigante y gritaba el nombre de su pequeño; una cosa es que los niños necesiten apoyo y otra tener un maniático que no tenga ojos para otra cosa que no sea su hijo. Por lo menos Naruto aún no tenía concepción de lo que su amado Oto-chan estaba haciendo.

— Espeluznante ¿No? —comentó la pelirroja al joven Uchiha al lado suyo. Obviamente el chico le estaba perdiendo el "respeto" que le pudo haber tenido a su sensei—. Uno no se lo imagina hasta que lo ve.

— Yo opinaría que es más bien curioso.

— ¡Mami! —se acercó el niño siendo cargado por su Oto-chan, satisfecho por su trabajo del día—. ¿Podemos ir a comer ahora? —preguntó impaciente—. ¿Sasuke puede venir con nosotros-ttebayo? —prosiguió para enfado del mayor, mueca que obviamente no pasó desapercibida para el otro Uchiha.

— Por supuesto cariño—contestó la bermeja—. Que dice Itachi-kun, ¿Gustan acompañarnos?

Por favor, que respondiera que no, que sacara su lado antisocial, que demostrara el impersonal carácter por el que ahora rogaba, era todo lo que deseaba el Namikaze—. Sería un placer Kushina-san.

Preferiría ir de inmediato a casa a descansar, pero no pudo evitar ver la muda súplica que su hermanito le hizo con la mirada; que mejor para culminar la mañana que comer en la compañía de su mejor amigo y su adorado hermano. Un capricho que estaba dispuesto a cumplirle a Sasuke. Además, notaba el extraño vinculo que su otouto desarrolló con el escandaloso zorrito, y si cierto rubio adulto no estaba de acuerdo con ello; pues que se fuera aguantando, a los Uchiha no les puede negar nada que quieran.

Y Sasuke quería a Naruto. E Itachi quería la felicidad de su hermano.

* * *

Notas

Antes que nada me avisaron que no tenía activada la opción para recibir **reviews anónimos **-ni siquiera sabía que existía esa opción-, lamento mucho si mi descuido le causó inconvenientes a alguien.

*El festival de primavera se celebra el 21 de marzo, generalmente los niños de preescolar y de los primeros años de educación elemental son los responsables de organizarlo, ya que está dirigido sobre todo a las madres.

Uff por fin pude actualizar; ¡Ohh Itachi! Está como Minato pero con otros síntomas. Como sea, creo que el capi me salió más dramático, espero que les guste. Por otro lado este va a ser el último capi donde los niños están en preescolar ¡Al siguiente pasan a la primaria! Por eso me era importante decir algo acerca de la familia de Sasu. Y antes de que alguien me diga, no va haber incesto de ningún tipo ni tampoco MinaIta, que Minato ya está casado y más que comprometido. Por cierto también me preguntaron si la historia era SasuNaru o NaruSasu; yo creo que será más SasuNaru, en general no tengo preferencias por la pareja, para mí lo importante es verlos juntos, pero me sale más escribir la primera, aunque por ahí no duden que también habrá la segunda.

Muchas gracias como siempre a quienes me apoyan con sus comentarios;

**Hime-Sora; Enit Shadow; aki-chan91; katsurag; Mikiita; Daiia; Chibi Dhamar; Monika Hiwatari; Hakkusyo - San; Sasuko-Uchiha; Joshihita-chan H.K.; Kuroko du Lioncourt y lightless.x. **

Nos leemos en la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disturbio de niños**

Un nuevo periodo comenzaba.

Intentaba por todos los medios distraer su mente; encasillarse en sus tareas ignorando el mundo exterior, sí, únicamente trabajo era lo que tenía que hacer.

— ¿Y si le pasa algo? Tiende a meterse en problemas sin siquiera buscarlos, quizás… —estas son las razones por las que lo mejor para Minato era mantener su cabeza en la Universidad. Hoy su querido ángel comenzaba un nuevo periodo en la vida; ya no sería sólo convivir con otros niños, mientras la maestra recita cuentos y canciones, ohh no; ya no habría más de la dulce Hinata-sensei; aquella profesora joven a la que el rubio mayor llamaba todos los días -obviamente sin el conocimiento de su esposa-, para verificar que su niño estuviera en óptimas condiciones. Gracias a las atenciones de la tierna Hyuuga, el Namikaze era capaz de no sufrir un paro cardiaco por la incertidumbre.

Sí, definitivamente tenía un problema.

— ¿Minato-san? —la voz gruesa del alumno estrella lo devolvió de golpe a la realidad. No es que su profesor fuera un ejemplo de integridad mental; ya varias ocasiones había apreciado como el rubio perdía las cabras; y tampoco era algo que lo asombrara, Itachi tendía a perder rápidamente el interés en las personas -a excepción de su hermanito-, pero definitivamente el que el Namikaze estuviera ido durante las clases no era algo muy agradable.

— Itachi-kun ¿De casualidad Sasuke tendrá celular? —aprovechando que el bruno joven era el primero en terminar con los ejercicios, quiso ver si corría con suerte.

— No —fue la seca respuesta del Uchiha ¿Para qué tendría móvil un crío de parvulario?

— Entonces le tengo que comprar uno a Naruto, eso es terminante; espero conseguir uno a prueba de golpes, agua… —bueno, quizás podía seguir asombrándose de vez en cuando el Uchiha.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

En general su vida era difícil; tenía miles de responsabilidades como el Uchiha que era. Aprender a tocar con maestría varios instrumentos; artes de defensa personal que dominar; sobrepasar intelectualmente a todos quienes le rodeaban -excluyendo únicamente a su propia familia-. El camino hacia la perfecta formación. Quizás demasiado, considerando que apenas era un niño de seis años.

Por lo tanto lo que menos quería era complicar más su existencia, de ser posible no prestarle atención más que a él mismo, y a sus progenitores, así lo habían instruido.

Y pese a todo, no podía evitar, desviar la mirada de su primera clase verdadera, para situarla constantemente sobre unos dorados mechones. Que estaban -odiosamente- junto a una cabellera color sangre.

Su primer día de primaria y no se podía concentrar. Idiota Naruto.

Todo era su culpa. Apenas llegó al colegio y su "perfecto" día se había "arruinado". Comenzando con que, en el siniestro padre de su blondo amigo, se desató nuevamente la histeria; abrazando codicioso a su hijo hasta que recibió el merecido regaño de la señora Uzumaki. Ese hombre era exasperante.

Luego, como le fue explicado anteriormente, reunieron a todos los niños de los distintos grados; para la ceremonia de bienvenida al nuevo curso escolar y a los "compañeritos" del primer grado. Una pérdida de tiempo.

Hasta este punto todo era normal y salía justo las predicciones del moreno. Como sabía Naruto no se separaría en todo el tiempo de él, juntándose cual lapa, ya que -pese a la obstinación mentirosa del rubio-, estaba un tanto nervioso al cambiar no sólo de ciclo escolar, sino de ambiente, teniendo que convivir por primera vez con chicos "mucho" mayores que ellos.

De una manera perturbadoramente agradable; Sasuke disfrutaba enormemente que Naruto se excluyera con él; es decir, los dos anteriores años de educación preescolar, ellos fueron inseparables, ni siquiera tuvieron la necesidad de interactuar con otros niños.

Y para el chico de cabello azabache aquella muestra de afecto no sólo era necesaria, sino preciosa.

Por lo que en el momento, en que ambos entraron a su aula, el chibi Uchiha nunca creyó experimentar algo que hasta ahora era desconocido; celos.

Pese a todo nunca había sido envidioso de la suerte de su Aniki; el hecho de que sus padres le prestaran -mucha- más atención a él, sólo era signo de que el pequeño Uchiha, debía esforzarse más.

Pero Naruto de inmediato quiso hacer migas, por lo menos con algunos de los nuevos compañeros que ahí se presentaban; algo con lo que el neko no estaba muy de acuerdo que digamos ¿Qué acaso no le bastaba con la amistad de Sasuke para sentirse a gusto? No, Naruto tenía que complicarlo todo.

Lo peor fue, cuando el angelito dorado localizó a un niño, serio y agazapado, contra la esquina del salón, tratando de permanecer en el anonimato; un pelirrojo con cara de pocos amigos. O quizás sólo demasiado tímido.

Naruto al observar como los demás chiquillos ignoraban al bermejo, quiso hacerle compañía, y cuando el otro niño, con cortados monosílabos respondió algo cordial al rubio; no hubo necesidad de más palabras. Naruto de inmediato se lo llevó arrastrando para situarlo cerca de su lugar ¿Era imaginación de Sasuke o experimentaba un deja vu?

Quizás también el destino confabulo un poco en contra del de ónices ojos. A la nueva profesora, Kurenai-sensei, se le ocurrió acomodar a sus estudiantes en orden de estaturas, ya que cada pupitre sería utilizado por dos niños; así fue como su amigo de cabello amarillo, termino sentado con el rojillo -Gaara era su nombre si mal no recordaba-, ya que ambos eran bastante bajitos; y él por destacarse, en cuanto altura se refiere, lo localizaron hasta los asientos posteriores.

Ahora sólo podía observar, como Naruto cortaba planillas con letras, mientras platicaba alegremente con ese niño intruso.

— Usuratonkachi —Naruto era su amigo; ese dobe traidor no tenía el derecho de siquiera mirar a alguien más; después de todo su vida era tranquila hasta que lo conoció. Fue la culpa del zorrito que ellos terminaran como amigos, no podía de repente desplazarlo.

Luego se encargaría de demostrarle que a Sasuke Uchiha nadie lo ignora.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Había hecho un trato con su esposa. Ella pasaría a recoger todos los días a Naruto para evitar que Minato avergonzara a su nene. Exagerada, como si eso fuera posible. Más bien era para que los demás padres no conocieran la parte obsesiva del Namikaze. El punto es que él a cambio podía llevar de compras a su retoño; le encantaba salir con su bebé, pese a todo había educado a Naruto para que no fuera un niño caprichoso, así que el pequeño blondo nunca pedía algo más que una golosina; su padre siempre le afirmaba que los juguetes y dulces eran mejores cuando uno se los había ganado.

Por eso estaba especialmente ansioso de llegar a su hogar; sólo en la mañana había podido ver a la luz de su vida; y era "necesario" arribar con su hijo.

— ¡Ya llegue! —comunicó desde la entrada el agitado profesor. Esperando que, como de costumbre su hijo se le aventaras a los brazos. Pero nada de eso ocurrió—. ¿Naruto, Kushina? —volvió a insistir sacándose la cazadora que generalmente llevaba puesta; ir de traje era demasiado aburrido y serio, él todavía era un adulto joven, que perfectamente podría pasar por soltero y sin compromisos. Una de las razones por las que tantas mujeres se habían inscrito a su clase en los últimos meses. Locas hiperhormonadas.

— Mami fue por la comida-dattebayo —escuchó la frágil voz de su angelito, que tranquilo bajó las escaleras. Algo definitivamente estaba mal; su Naruto actuaba demasiado pasivo; y su voz se escuchaba melancólica. Quien le hubiese hecho daño a su niño, pasaría por el mismo infierno, eso estaba por cuenta de Minato.

— ¿Ocurre algo tesoro? —De inmediato el protector padre fue donde su hijo, para acurrucarlo contra su pecho—. Y no me intentes decir que no, que tu Oto-chan lo sabe todo.

Qué tonto era. Había logrado engañar su madre diciéndole que tenía mucho sueño, porque la noche anterior estaba tan emocionado que apenas había podido dormir. La pelirroja confió en su palabra. Pero se le había olvidado la actuación frente a su papá. No es que no quisiera decirles a sus progenitores lo que ocurría, pero era su problema y debía resolverlo el solo—. ¡Sasuke no me quiere! —terminó llorando sobre el rubio adulto. Bueno… sólo tenía seis años, se daría el lujo esta ocasión de que le arreglaran de nuevo la existencia ¡Pero únicamente porque era de vida o muerte la cuestión!

Así que era por el Uchiha, el maldito chibi demonio. Todo lo malo del mundo estaba relacionado con él. Pero por la felicidad de su felicidad, tenía que meter manos al asunto—. ¿Qué pasó? —eran críos ¿Qué problemas podían tener? Nada que Minato no pudiese solucionar.

— No me quiere hablar —dijo triste el zorrito. Luego de una rápida explicación de los hechos del día, el padre al fin comprendió la causa del disturbio. Ese niño del mal estaba celoso. Una parte de su corazón estaba preocupada de que su hijo quisiera seguir interactuando con terceros, mientras la otra bailaba de felicidad, de que al Uchiha por fin lo hayan bajado de la nube ¿Es sano querer ver sufrir a un niñito? Lo mejor era no cuestionarse tonterías.

Pese a todo, tenía la divina responsabilidad de buscar la dicha en esos cautivadores cielos que tenía su precioso niño—. No deberías hacer esto porque no es tu culpa pero… lo mejor sería que le dijeras a Sasuke que es tu mejor amigo, reafirmarle que es importante —¡genial! Le estaba aconsejando como volver con el enemigo.

— Pero él lo sabe; yo todo lo que hice fue hablarle a Gaa-chan, es simpático, pero no dice mucho. Y después Sasu-baka ya no me quiso dirigir ni la mirada en todo el día… y unas niñas se le juntaron luego y… ¡Ni siquiera se despidió de mí-ttebayo! —sí, era categórico, algún día cuando pudiera se vengaría del Uchiha, nadie hacia llorar a su tesoro y se salía con la suya.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

— Otouto ya casi llegamos.

— Nii-san, te dije que no quería venir.

Ahh los niños. Tenían la cualidad fantástica de sacar más de un dolor de cabeza. Dos días apenas, que su terco hermanito llevaba asistiendo al parvulario, y su humor ya estaba insoportable. Simplemente cuando Itachi llegó el lunes a su casa, esperaba encontrar a su tierno Sasuke, o durmiendo la siesta o practicando el piano; pero vaya sorpresa, el hallar al niño en la cocina, mordiendo "violentamente" galletas mientras farfullaba algo sobre el rubio traidor y que no se merecía su compañía.

Para el martes su humor estaba ya de la patada. Ni siquiera quería pasar tiempo con él ¡Su Nii-san! Algo malo ocurría en la vida de su hermanito.

Gracias al cielo se ahorró el tener que preguntarle a Minato si algo anormal pasaba entre Sasuke y Naruto; un Uchiha no podía darse esos lujos de indagar nimiedades. El propio Namikaze, le pidió su ayudar para reconciliar a los niños; ya que aparentemente en la escuela, Sasuke conseguía por todos los medios evitar a Naruto. Y el pequeño rubio andaba deprimido por tal razón; y -lamentablemente- Itachi sabía que su erudito profesor era incapaz de ver agonía en los ojos de su hijo. A él le pasaba lo mismo con su otouto, pero por dios, siquiera sabía disimularlo.

Por lo tanto era un precio bajo, el que tuviera que conducir hasta la residencia Namikaze-Uzumaki; y de paso atar a su hermano remolón, para que no ocasionara percances en el trayecto.

— Bueno, en un momento te ayudo a bajar —comentó aparcando el auto—. Quiero que te disculpes con Naruto-chan —dijo serio mientras lo desataba. Podía ser sumamente orgulloso a pesar de su edad, pero respetaba demasiado a su Aniki como para no hacerle caso en todo. Además de que extrañaba mucho la compañía de su blondo amigo, y le sería más fácil disculparse, si decía que lo habían obligado.

La alegre Kuchina les abrió la puerta, invitándoles a pasar; ahora Itachi comprendía, como de un tiempo a la fecha, Sasuke casi suplicaba -a su madre- que le dejase quedarse en la casa de Naruto cada que los Uchiha salían, a uno de los tantos viajes de negocios. El hogareño calor, la estancia con ese sutil aroma a comida casera, una pintoresca estampa que distaba tanto a la de la fría mansión Uchiha.

Los hermanos pronto divisaron, la mata de cabellos dorados, escondida tras de un sofá—. Naru, cariño, ya llego Sasuke —dijo la hermosa mujer conciliadora, incitando a su nene a salir de su refugio.

Minato en las sombras, apreciaba las palabras de su esposa. No quería ponerse irritable, él fue el de la idea para que los niños se reconciliaran; así que mejor no haría acto de presencia, ya que le tenía manías homicidas al pequeño Uchiha.

— ¿No tienes algo que decir Otouto? —incitó su hermano.

— Lo siento —con un ligero sonrojo y haciendo una pequeña reverencia Sasuke por fin soltó las palabras que terminarían con el alejamiento de los niños, todos sabían que lo mejor para esos chiquillos era que permanecieran juntos.

La única contestación del dorado zorrito, fue correr a los brazos del azabache, feliz de que todo hubiese terminado. Ahh lástima que de ahora en adelante las infantiles rabietas se repetirían más de lo que uno se esperaba.

La Uzumaki aprovechando que los críos habían hecho las paces, invitó a los hermanos Uchiha a quedarse un rato y beber algo caliente, la tarde había caído y el aire ya refrescaba.

— Eres un teme, yo sólo quería hacer más amigos —comentó Naruto cuando los mayores abandonaron la estancia.

— Es tú culpa —rebatió de inmediato el neko. Bueno quizás podría compartir la atención de su amiguito, un poco solamente—. Naruto…

— ¿Qué quieres te…—el inocente piquito que le dio Sasuke, dejó callado al zorrito, que por primera vez se decidió a cerrar los ojos, para disfrutar de la suavidad de los labios de su mejor amigo. Sólo permanecieron así, uniendo sus boquitas por unos segundos.

— Todo es tu culpa dobe, no lo vuelvas hacer —dijo abrazando al rubio, que no pudo evitar hacer un mohín molesto, y luego cambiar la faz a una de enorme dicha.

Desde el pasillo, unos ojos ébano apreciaban atónito la escena. Iba a avisarle a Sasuke que si quería tomar algo de chocolate caliente, cuando se encontró la imagen de los chibis compartiendo un beso. E Itachi que creyó haber perdió la capacidad de asombro. Niños precoces. Seguro iban a sacarle canas verdes.

Sólo rogaba al cielo -o infierno, lo que tuviera más influencia- que Minato no se enterara de ello; por lo menos por algunos años.

* * *

Notas

¿Qué dicen? Nada como un beso para arreglar una discusión de pareja, sin importar que esta sea de niños chiquillos -risas-. Bueno, espero que todos estén pasando unas felices fiestas, yo por mi parte voy a ver que tanto actualizo antes de que termine el año. Que algo bueno tengo que sacar de las vacaciones.

Y recuerden; apoyen a nuestras tradiciones celebrando el espíritu de la navidad y no las tendencias gringas.

¡Arriba los Reyes Magos y muerte a Santa Claus!

Muchas gracias a todos los que se molestan en dejarme un comentario:

**aki-chan91; Daiia; ika; ginna; Tilly Reyes; Selene Mindthelay; zarame-sama; lightless.x; Chibi Dhamar; katsurag; BlackStarChan; Kuroko du Lioncourt; Enit Shadow; ; Hime-Sora; Hakkusyo - San y luna.**

Cuídense mucho y felices fiestas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Abuelos que dan miedo**

Los fines de semana eran muy divertidos; en especial cuando sus padres lo dejaban a cargo de la dulce señora Kushina.

De no ser por las atenciones de la Uzumaki, seguramente ahora estaría sufriendo a causa de su primo mayor Obito, el típico familiar fastidioso, que se la pasaba lanzándole papelitos y quitándole sus juguetes. Tampoco podría disfrutar de una rica nieve de limón al lado de su amigo rubito -el que por cierto, tenía el ochenta por ciento de la cara cubierta de helado, sin contar ropa-, o aspira a aprovechar la matiné de los sábados.

— Es hora de volver niños —comunicó la pelirroja, a los pequeños que observaban a los pichones, casi matarse, por obtener alguna miga del pan que les lanzaban. Sano entretenimiento.

De verdad que se amenizaban sus días compartiendo con el rubio y su madre.

La bermeja estaba la mar de felicidad; desde el alba hizo planes para con su hijo, últimamente no había compartido con él lo que quisiera, además de que -como ya era casi costumbre- Sasuke los acompañaba por los dos días a sueldo.

Qué bueno que se le ocurrió darle la "pócima del tranquilo sueño" a su querido marido, de otra forma se la hubiese pasado molestando al albino neko, durante toda la función a la que asistieron. Aparte Minato necesitaba descansar, y ella como el pilar responsable de la familia, tenía todo el derecho de decidir cuando era justo que su esposo se quedara en casa.

¡Pero qué buena mujer!

Los niños la siguieron rumbo al auto; planeando que harían al llegar. Videojuegos o construir una ciudad. Difícil decisión.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

— ¡Vamos Sasuke! A que te gano de aquí a la entrada —dijo el blondo, una vez que hubieron arribado a la cálida morada.

El Uchiha sabía que era más veloz que el rubio, después de todo, sus piernas eran más largas y los intensos entrenamientos de los que era presa, ayudaban a mantener su condición física óptima. Decidió darle la ilusión de que por una vez lo podía superar, un acto de calidad, al fin y al cabo, la entrega de boletas estaba cerca y ahí sí que aplastaría al rubio.

Naruto estaba a punto de tocar la puerta de su casa, lo que marcaría la victoria definitiva, cuando sorpresivamente ésta se abrió, dando paso a un hombre grande y robusto, con el cabello totalmente cano y que miraba alegre al pequeño.

— ¿Cómo está mi nieto favorito?

— ¡Abuelito! —expresó dichoso el angelito. Hace tanto que no veía al mayor, además de que eso significaba que también… Un brusco empujón y el anciano salió de la vista de todos, mostrando a una rubia, de mirada caramelo, que alzó en brazos al zorrito.

— Mira como has crecido mi niño, estás más bonito de lo que recordaba —Naruto sólo reía, entre los besos que su querida Oba-chan le proporcionaba, con suerte le dejaría algo de su carita, sin el labial rojo que acostumbraba.

— ¡Como eres brusca Tsunade! Ya déjalo, él quiere estar con su abuelo, para que estar con una vieja aburrida como tú. Además con tanto maquillaje que le dejas va a parecer payaso.

— ¡Quiero oírte repetir eso decrepito!

Benditos gritos. Naruto estaba contento de que sus abuelos se siguieran llevando tan bien como recordaba. Si no estaban peleando, significaba de manera inequívoca, que algo andaba mal. Era mejor verlos querer matarse. Y no sólo con la mirada.

— Jiraiya-san, Tsunade-san que gusto que nos visiten —la pelirroja se acercó, cargando algunos víveres que había comprado. Sin otra salida conveniente, y ya que Naruto seguía apresado por los mayores, Sasuke no tuvo mejor idea, que buscar protección tras Kushina, después de todo, hasta ahora era el único adulto en aquella casa que le daba confianza —. No me digan que Minato ya despertó.

— Así es cariño y no sé por qué razón está molesto. Pero de todas formas mi hijo es un caso perdió, mejor lo puse a que nos hiciera el almuerzo y… ¿Pero quién es este niño tan lindo?

El pequeño Uchiha apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que sus mejillas fueran cruelmente masacradas, como odiaba eso, ni su propia madre le profería mimos—. Él es Sasuke y es mi mejor amigo-ttebayo —tonto Naruto, ahora esos dos adultos dementes se tomarían aún más libertades para con él.

— Ah los niños de ahora son una ternura, como me gustaría tener otro lindo chiquillo correteando por la casa —suspiró soñadora. Le encantaban los infantes no podía negarlo, lo único que la fastidiaba era que irremediablemente crecían.

— Pues yo lo intenté Tsunade, no es mi culpa que seas tan infértil; gracias a mis heroicos esfuerzos es como pudimos tener a Minato.

— De que hablas anciano del demonio, tú eres el que no tenía ni pisca de vitalidad, acéptalo, no tienes peces en tu fuentecita.

Y de nuevo volvían a la guerra. Era la única manera de poder mantener su relación a flote.

— Papá, mamá, dejen de hablar así frente a mi hijo —y haciendo acto de presencia, el miembro que faltaba para poner orden en el asunto. Es que sus padres lograban ser exasperantes. Que no entendían que con sus riñas absurdas podían corromper la sacrosanta mentecilla de su retoño—. Ahora. Cariño ¿Dónde fueron? —preguntó a su dulce nenita, tratando de apaciguarse. Después de todo su mañana había sido horrible.

Minato despertó con todo el buen humor del que era capaz, considerando que una presencia maligna -entiéndase Sasuke- decidió pernoctar otra vez en su casa. Pero vaya sorpresa que se llevó al notar como su esposa, no permanecía junto a él al despertar, que su hijo también había desaparecido y que le adefesio chibi -felizmente- tampoco estaba. Aparte de que todos los relojes de la casa marcaban pasado el mediodía, cuando él era un hombre que acostumbraba madrugar. En parte porque le gustaba ir al cuarto de Naruto a preciar como dormía su ángel, y de paso asegurarse que fuera lo primero que el niño rubio viera al despertar.

El punto era que su familia felizmente se paseaba sin él, y en compañía del chiquillo piojoso. Únicamente se enteró de los planes de la pelirroja por una nota en el frigorífico.

Para colmo sus padres -en una de sus odiosas visitas sorpresa-, llegaron a su casa pasando de él como si no estuviera, además de que su madre lo puso a cocinar. Y dios era testigo de que cuando su madre daba una orden lo más sano era cumplirla sin rechistar; aun recordaba aquella vez que su padre terminó con todos los huesos rotos y daños a órganos internos.

— Vamos mi vida, sólo salimos a pasear un rato, no te perdiste de mucho.

— Lo que sea. Minato ¿Ya está el almuerzo?

— Sí, mamá —contestó fastidiado.

Sasuke miraba divertido. Hasta que alguien ponía en su lugar a Minato-san, mínimo no notaria su presencia por un rato, lo que lo dejaría estar tranquilo y cómodo.

— Verdad que mis abuelos son geniales —comentó Naruto, aun quitándose el labial con un pañuelo—. ¿Cómo son tus abuelos Sasu?

— Pues nada más tengo uno y apenas lo he visto, así que no sé. Mi aniki dice que es mejor que no me tome muy en cuenta —dijo recordando las escasas ocasiones en las que por obligación, lo habían llevado a una de las galantes cenas que organizaba su familia, y en donde por entre todos los invitados destacaba Madara-sama, el patriarca de los Uchiha. El cual sólo llegaba a entablar conversación o con su hermano o con su padre.

— Oye Naruto ¿Quieres que te de vueltas? — Jiraiya aburrido de ver como todos discutían, fue donde su nieto, después de todo aquel niñato vivas siempre le sacaba una sonrisa.

— Sip ¿Después también le puedes dar una Sasuke? —preguntó por su amiguito; si Sasuke no sabía lo que era tener un abuelo divertido, entonces su obligación era mostrárselo.

— Claro muchacho —el cano hombre, antes que nada se alejó de la vista de los demás presentes -en especial, de cierto hijo suyo con instintos paranoicos-, era un hombre bastante alto y fornido, pese a la edad, la cual en realidad apenas superaba los cincuentas. No le costó nada de trabajo, levantar al liviano chiquillo por encima de su cabeza, para comenzar a simular que era un avioncito, intercalando los movimientos con rápidas piruetas.

— ¡Papá, no! —gritó desesperado el Namikaze, arrebatando a su tesoro de las descuidadas manos de su progenitor.

— Oh vamos, no seas aguafiestas Minato, si a Naruto le encanta —argumentó el mayor.

— No voy a permitir que tires a mi hijo —rebatió de inmediato. Aun recordaba perfectamente como unos años atrás, su padre hizo lo mismo en una salida al parque, unas muchachas que lo distrajeron, y luego su bebé yacía tirado en el suelo, con una fisura en su cabecita. Tres puntos le tuvieron que dar a su nene precioso para cerrar la herida. Ese viejo debía agradecer que aún le permitiera tocar a su hijo.

— Una vez que pasa y te condenan de por vida.

— A mí me tiraste como en quince ocasiones —y como dolieron cada una de ellas. Es sorprendente que haya llegado a los treinta con tales cuidados.

— ¡Y eso te hizo un hombre fuerte! ¡Eres un desagradecido!

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Por fin la paz había regresado, ahora todos se encontraban comiendo felizmente; Minato discutiendo con su padre, que ni muerto seguiría su ejemplo de crianza, Kushina hablando tranquilamente con Tsunade, y Naruto formando un castillo de puré de papa con Sasuke. Aprovechando que nadie les ponía atención

— Te digo que lo estás haciendo muy blando, lo que el niño necesita es un poco del mundo real.

— Sí ¿Cómo cuando me abandonabas horas afuera de bares? —le recordó sarcástico—. O cuando me sacaste la identificación falsa, para que te pudiera acompañar a tus viajes por que no permitían menores.

— Te encanta hacerme quedar como el malo ¿Verdad?

— También aquella ocasión en la que no sabías que todo lo que había era alcohol, y terminé con el peor dolor de cabeza que recuerdo, y así fui a presentar un examen —sin lugar a dudas era un milagro que fuera un hombre tan íntegro y decente.

— Sabes que ese viejo es un sin vergüenza, no sé cómo no me he divorciado de él. Yo era la responsable de la correcta educación en la casa —intervino Tsunade.

— Mamá, un día te pusiste mala copa y me apostaste —le dio escalofríos de recordar al abominable hombre que se quería sacar el premio. Un antiguo "amigo" de sus padres, el cual conocía perfectamente la debilidad de la rubia por las apuestas y el alcohol. Afortunadamente su viejo había llegado en el momento justo, indicándole que todo fue un mal entendido, y el otro admitiendo que tan sólo era una broma. Claro una broma, si a esa serpiente rastrera se le veían las intenciones de todo menos de estar jugando.

— Todos cometemos errores Minato; el punto es saber perdonar.

Kushina miró comprensiva a su marido, pidiendo que por favor no se pusiera a despotricar en contra de sus padres.

Cuando recién estaba de novia con Minato, éste le dejó muy en claro, que cuando fuera padre le daría a su hijo toda la atención del mundo. Haría todo lo contrario a lo que sus padres habían hecho con él. Quizás esos dos eran un reconocido escrito, el hecho de que fuera sólo material para adultos, no le quitaba méritos. Y su madre una prestigiosa médico, con seis especialidades y la mejor cirujana del país. Pero eran el epitome de la irresponsabilidad.

— Además no importa cuánto te lastimaras, siempre curaba todas tus heridas con todo mi amor.

— La mayoría eran por su culpa —suspiró cansino el rubio hombre.

— Eso no me impedía hacerlo con todo mi amor.

Quizás era verdad que sus padres se la pasaban ignorándolo o exigiéndole, pero Sasuke estaba seguro -podría apostar su misma alma- a que los prefería, a tener encima las vivencias del Namikaze. Ahora sabía de donde salieron tantos complejos.

— Pasando a otras cosas —comentó Jiraiya—. ¿Qué tal te ha estado yendo Naru? —preguntó a sabiendas que el tierno niño siempre amenizaba el ambiente.

— ¡Muy bien-ttebayo! Es muy divertida la primaria y aprendo mucho, pronto seré tan listo como mi Oto-chan —expresó el zorrito para ternura de terceros.

— Sabes hijo, el otro día una paciente me dijo, que sí quería, podía facilitarme el que el niño entrada a la primaria del Anbu. Es la más prestigiosa escuela de la zona. Sería bueno para el desarrollo de Naruto.

— ¡No! —el grito aterrado llamó la atención de todos los adultos, fijando la vista en el niño azabache—. Lo siento —se disculpó por el arrebato.

Sasuke había hecho hasta lo imposible por permanecer al lado de su mejor amigo; rogándolo a su Aniki intervenir en la decisión de sus padres. En un principio a él también lo quisieron mandar a esa escuela. Un recinto donde se cultivaba a lo mejor. Pero eso significaría alejarse de aquel incontrolable usuratonkachi, el que le llenaba el corazón de alegría. No quería siquiera imaginar que su dobe se fuera lejos.

— Yo tampoco me quiero ir a otra escuela ¡Quiero estar donde esté Sasuke!

— ¡Ohh que ternura! —ante tal muestra de afecto, Tsunade no pudo más que acometer con una nueva ola de besos, ahora Uchiha incluido—. No te preocupes cielo, nadie te enviara lejos del morenito.

También Kushina y Jiraiya, veían enternecidos la sólida amistad, que habían truncado esos niños de parvulario.

— Madre, para la próxima mejor me dices esa información en privado.

Primera vez que a sus padres se les ocurría algo decente, y tenían que arruinarlo por hablarlo frente a ese infernal chiquillo y sus ataques de pánico.

* * *

Notas

Como ustedes lo pidieron, puse todo mi empeño para tener el capítulo lo antes posible ¡Si vieran como se resistía! Espero que no se sienta muy forzado.

La verdad es que la trama no es la de esta ocasión, si no la del próximo capi. Pero como lo tenía mucho más adelantado y me dije, al demonio ya casi es navidad, pues preferí poner este argumento. De todas formas no afecta a la secuencia planeada.

Me estoy muriendo de sueño así que sólo me queda agradecer a todas las personitas maravillosas que se molestan en dejarme un review; de verdad que no me esperaba tantos, muchísimas gracias:

**tSuKi Ai KoU; Kim Jiyool; ame no itami; aki-chan91; Chibi Dhamar; ginna; sakura1402; Enit Shadow; katsurag; BlackStarChan; floritema; Hikari x Takeru; Hakkusyo - San; luna; Tilly Reyes; miko0; akasuna no iwa; zutale; .Alpha; akari; lightless.x; Ranmen-chan; .rishuu.71; Selene Mindthelay; ika; Hime-Sora; neko-sasunaru; Umi-Reira; Kuroko du Lioncourt; Mikiita; lena_kagamine; SoKitsune; YukimeUchiha; Monika Hiwatari y joshihita-chan H.K.**

¡Cuídense mucho y muy felices fiestas!


	6. Chapter 6

**Clases de natación**

La ansiedad lo carcomía; revisaba apresuradamente en su lista que todo estuviese en orden, cada cosa cumplida en tiempo y forma. Luego desviaba la vista a su querubín asegurándose de que el infante se mantuviese a, no más de cinco centímetros de él. Uno no podía saber; un descuido y todo se iría por la borda.

— Minato, no era necesario el protector solar de nivel sesenta y cinco —comentó la pelirroja al ver a su cónyuge esparciendo la loción en el cuerpo de su pequeño.

— Cariño, tú sabes que la capa de ozono está deteriorada y no me voy a arriesgar, a que mi bebé contraiga cáncer de piel o alguna horrorosa enfermedad.

— Lo digo, porque las piscinas y demás instalaciones son techadas.

Prefirió ignorar el comentario de su esposa, suficientes nervios ya tenía con el hecho de saber que una piscina de cuatro metros de profundidad se encontraba al lado de donde los chiquillos aprendían natación. El que tuviera una barda y advertencias no le quitaba en absoluto el inminente peligro.

Hace años que su esposa quería que Naru tomara las clases para saber nadar, mientras más pequeño aprendiese, desarrollaría mejor las habilidades de dicho ejercicio. Lástima que Kushina tuvo que desistir por una temporada; fue mucha ganancia el que su esposo se hiciese a la idea de que era necesario llevar a su querubín a la escuela; una batalla a la vez.

Y por fin, a sus gloriosos seis años, el niñito áureo se sumergiría, y aprendería lo suficiente para ir más allá de una profundidad de treinta centímetros.

Ahora la feliz familia, se encontraba en el centro comunitario; todos con sus trajes de baño puestos y demás equipo preparado. Minato únicamente quería comenzar la convivencia con su adorada esposa e hijo. Relajarse -si es que eso era posible- en el agua y dejar salir el estrés.

— ¡Sasuke! —lástima que el grito de su hijo lo sacó de la ensoñación. Volteó la mirada aun no queriendo afrontar la realidad, únicamente para percatarse de como el pequeño demonio de negro cabello, caminaba alegre a su dirección en compañía de su hermano.

Seguramente hizo algo muy malo en su otra vida, quizás dejar a su querido niño desamparado en el mundo y con una horrible maldición a sus espaldas -algo de verdad cruel-, para que en esta existencia lo pagara teniendo que soportar a un horrible esperpento miniatura.

¿Cómo era posible, que se encontrara con el pequeño Uchiha, hasta en las salidas familiares?

— Itachi-kun, Sasu-chan que gusto ver que pudieron venir —saludó la pelirroja alegre, a los recién llegados.

Claro. Su amadísima princesita era la responsable. En momentos como estos es cuando Minato se ponía seriamente a considerar el divorcio; o por lo menos encontrar una manera en que su querida nenita dejara de producirle bilis ¿Era tan difícil de entender que el rubio quería pasar tiempo sólo con ella y Naru?

— Gracias por la invitación Kushina-san —mencionó cortes Itachi, ya con el bañador puesto, llevando de la mano a su hermanito—. Minato-san —se notaba que el Namikaze, ni concepción tenía que ellos se aparecerían. Pero eso en absoluto perturbaba a Itachi, él estaba ahí para hacerle pasar un buen rato a su otouto.

Naruto daba brinquitos entusiasmado, ahora podría cubrirse del transparente líquido en compañía de su mejor amigo. Sasuke a su vez, aguardaba impaciente el poder disfrutar del agua junto al zorrito, también quería construir algo en los areneros de la terraza que vio al entrar al complejo, ya tenía miles de planes. Quizás ese edificio no fuese el exclusivo club al que llegó a asistir con su familia, aquel lugar que albergaba instalaciones de punta, con cientos de personas cumpliendo los caprichos de los adinerados huéspedes; pero sin lugar a dudas el ambiente era mucho más cómodo, sin miradas de reproche de parte de su padre, y sin tener que contenerse de querer disfrutar las piscinas como lo haría cualquier niño de su edad.

— Ahora que ya estamos todos reunidos ¿Qué les parece buscar un buen lugar para dejar las cosas? —propuso la bermeja, tomando del brazo a Minato, una silenciosa advertencia de que no emitiera ninguna protesta.

Definitivamente un descuido y todo se fue por la borda.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Por lo menos ahora tenía un momento a solas con su adorado querubín, Kushina yacía tomando el sol en las instalaciones al aire libre mientras los Uchiha estaban perdidos por ahí, la verdad no era importante su localización.

Gracias a kami que el niño pegote ya sabía nadar, por lo menos durante la clase no fastidiaría.

El instructor, un amable hombre de nombre Iruka, les estaba dando las rutinas a los padres, para que ayudaran a sus retoños a desenvolverse lo mejor posible.

Ahora practicaban un ejercicio de pataleo, en el cual tenían que agarrar las manitas de los niños, mientras estos intentaban avanzar en el agua.

— Y recuerda, no te sueltes de mí en ningún momento —declaró el rubio adulto, la profundidad era de apenas un metro, casi todos los niños superaban dio parámetro; aun así Minato prefería sentir a su hijo a cada instante, además Naruto cooperaba con todo lo que le dijeran e intentaba seguir cada instrucción lo mejor posible; él quería ser capaz de adentrarse en el mar en sus próximas vacaciones y nada lo impediría.

A varios metros de ahí Sasuke observaba al rubio, que se esforzándose por flotar; el neko yacía sentado en un chapoteadero cerca de los trampolines, pese a que su Nii-san le ofreció su compañía para meterse a nadar, prefirió esperar paciente a su zorruno amigo. Unos gritos lo sacaron de su estupor.

— ¡Ohh dios mío es guapísimo!

— ¡Es como ver a un ser divino!

— Y yo que casi perdí mi fe en los hombres.

Vio como un grupo de chicas estaban absortas en la alberca de enfrente, dirigió la vista a lo que ellas observaban, encontrándose con su hermano, que practicaba sus perfectos clavados y que al momento de salir del agua, muchas mujeres se le acercaban. No le agradaba que tantas niñas fastidiosas atosigaran a Itachi.

Bien sabía que su hermano tendía a ser un individuo que gustaba de la soledad, y que si se permitir rodearse de gente, era, o por obligación, o por hacer un pequeño sacrificio para alegrarle el día a su hermanito. Era una pena que el Uchiha llamara la atención a donde fuese.

Sasuke estaba a punto de intervenir en la situación, después de todo, estaba al tanto de que ninguna fuerza influenciaba sobre Itachi como él, cuando sintió un abrazo que le rodeaba el cuello, tirándolo directo al agua y cortándole la respiración.

— Nee Sasu ¿Viste que bien lo hago? —exclamó el pelirrubio, sujetándose del azabache. Aprovechando que el instructor les había dejado media hora libre para reponer fuerzas, le rogó a su padre el poder ir acompañar a su amigo—. Muy pronto seré mejor que un pez—emitió dichoso, imaginándose como sería la vida bajo el océano—. ¿Tú no vas a tomar las clases?

— Yo aprendí a nadar desde hace como dos años, dobe—declaró el bruno niño, recuperando el aliento—. Antes mi mamá me acompañaba a las clases, pero luego dejó de tener tiempo; mi Nii-san intentaba llevarme pero también estaba ocupado, pero aun así, sé nadar muy bien —dijo orgulloso, salpicando al blondo—. Hasta te puedo enseñar unos trucos geniales —comentó con su sonrisilla de superioridad.

A Naruto le brillaron los ojos expectantes, enumerando las posibilidades de aventuras que podría tener al lado de su nadador amigo ¿Cómo resistirse ante tal ofrecimiento?

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

No era la mejor opción del mundo que su niño fuese a jugar con el Uchiha, pero por lo menos le daría el tiempo suficiente para aclarar algunas cosas con su esposa.

La divisó tranquila, bronceándose sobre un camastro, ajena a todas las miradas libidinosas que se le dirigían. A veces, olvidaba lo hermosa que su esposa seguía siendo. Y todo lo que ello implicaba.

Kushina era capaz de derrotar a mano limpia a diez hombres, sin mayor esfuerzo, su nenita podía ser simplemente aterradora, aun así, odiaba que la vieran con malas intenciones, como si el anillo en su dedo anular no significase nada.

— Cariño tenemos que hablar —llegó hasta su mujer, dirigiendo miradas de advertencia de paso, por si había algún osado que se atreviera a no apartar la vista.

— Me tapas el sol mi vida.

— ¿Por qué los invitaste? —cuestionó sin más, esperando la respuesta por parte de la pelirroja.

— No te alteres amor; pensé que sería más divertido para Naru aprender a nadar en compañía de su amiguito —comentó distraída—. Además se están pasando muy bien el día, tan sólo quiero crearle lindos recuerdos a mi hijo, cuando sea mayor, rememorara su niñez y se reirá por tantos felices días que pasó gracias a su padre consentidor.

— Igual puede tener lindas memorias, donde los únicos extras seamos nosotros.

— Yo creo que Sasu le añade un plus a su diversión —era imposible hacer razonar a la Uzumaki, cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza, todas las posibilidades de hacerla cambiar de opinión se le agotaban—. Por cierto ¿Dónde está Naruto?

— Lo dejé un rato en el chapoteadero con el mini diablillo, Itachi los vigila así que no creo que haya ningún problema, pero mejor me regreso.

— ¡Recuerda no exaltarte cielo! —le gritó conciliadora.

Como si eso fuese posible.

Quizás era momento de comenzar a tolerar más a Sasuke, después de todo, no era la culpa del niño el no poder haberse resistido a los encantos de su hijo, es decir ¿Quién no aceptaría la amistad de tan tierno angelito? Únicamente un idiota. El chiquillo albino, no era del todo desagradable, quizás si lo hubiese conocido bajo otras circunstancias no lo despreciaría tanto, hasta se le haría simpático. No hablaba mucho, era educado, sabía comer utilizando cubiertos y por lo que había llegado a reparar, no lloraba.

Sí, le constaba que si en ese preciso momento no hubiese notado a su precioso hijo, abrazando al neko, ambos infantes totalmente pegaditos y con medio cuerpo sumergido en la alberca, mientras el Uchiha sostenía de la cintura al rubio, seguramente Minato hubiese reconsiderado la forma en que trataba a Sasuke.

— Naruto ya te dije que no te debes sostener así de mí, me tiras —exclamó adolorido el moreno, al sentir como tiraban de su cabello, y por momentos perdía el equilibrio.

— Pero quiero subirme a tus hombros, así tú serás mi caballito de mar-ttebayo —soltó el otro niño, que tenía que aprovechar la habilidades de su amigo y conquistar la alberca.

— Usurantokachi.

— ¡Aleja las manos de mi niño! —gritó el rubio colérico acercándose a los chiquitines.

¿Por qué Minato-san parecía enfadado con él? Todo era culpa del dobe, y sus ridículos deseos de convertirlo en su mascota acuática, maldito el día en que le dijo que era sorprendente nadando.

— Otouto te traje la pelota que querías —anunció Itachi, llevándole el inflable a su hermanito, distrayendo con aquel acto las ansias que tenía Naruto por trepar en Sasuke, para que lo llevase por toda la alberca; e interponiendo de paso, en el camino de Minato. No era en absoluto la intención de Itachi, ver como arruinaban la diversión de su otouto. Así que prefirió sacar ahora que tenía ánimos, el plan de contingencia—. ¿Y qué tal nada usted sensei? —preguntó como no queriendo la cosa, logrando que la atención del Namikaze se centrara momentáneamente en él.

— A decir verdad muy bien —dijo, aun sin apartar los ojos de su bebé, que ahora se divertía lanzando la pelota por todo el chapoteadero, en compañía de Sasuke.

— Seguro que fue muy bueno en su época — ¿acaso Itachi estaba insinuando que ya no era bueno?

— Te asevero que no sólo en mi época Itachi-kun —contestó molesto, por el descaro del joven.

— Únicamente digo, que es inevitable llegar a un momento, en que los jóvenes superan las habilidades de alguien ya con tanos años encima —básicamente le estaba llamando viejo ¡¿Quién diablos se creía? ! Minato era un joven adulto en el esplendor de su vida ¡Hasta podría pasar por veinteañero por todos los cielos!

— Te gustaría comprarlo Itachi-kun, en una sencilla competencia amistosa, después de todo aquí hay piscinas de cien metros con cronometro —le demostraría quien era el de capacidades inferiores.

— Sería todo un placer —el rubio era más ingenuo de lo que imaginó, por lo menos estaba seguro que estarían entretenidos por un buen rato. Así Sasuke jugaría en paz. Y también sería entretenido competir con su sensei en otro tipo de actividades más allá de las académicas.

Unos metros de ahí. Kushina veía divertida la escena. Convulsionándose ligeramente ya que se estaba aguantando reírse a pleno pulmón. Seguramente Minato ya estaba entrando en crisis de los treinta, hace un par de años se hubiese puesto a analizar mejor la situación en lugar de caer en el juego de un adolecente.

Al ver como los hombres se alejaban decidió ir por su hijo, ya que en unos minutos las clases se reanudarían.

— Naru, ya es hora de seguir con la lección de nado, mi vida —pronunció llamando la atención del infante.

— Pero mami, estoy jugando con Sasuke —dijo con una expresión de circunstancia, apretando el balón ansioso y mirando a su amiguito que también acongojó ligeramente su rostro ¿Por qué hora que se entretenía tanto, debía volver?

Kushina sonrió comprensiva.

— Nee Sasu ¿No quieres acompañarnos donde Iruka-sensei? No importa que ya sepas nadar, podrías practicar tu pataleo o quizás te enseñe como zambullirte mejor —ofreció cariñosa, dándole la mano a los niños para que salieran de aquella alberca.

Al instante los pequeños, ahora entusiasmados, siguieron a la mujer, impacientes por las instrucciones que les darían.

En otra de las piscinas, Minato ya estaba con las respiración errática y el pulso al máximo, era la quinta vuela completa que daba a la alberca y seguía en empate con el Uchiha. Ambos se veían cansados, pero sus orgullos eran muy grandes para darse por vencidos.

Ya luego, como en dos horas, se daría cuenta que el resto del día lo pasó ajeno a su familia, y entonces comenzaría con el berrinche. Otra vez.

* * *

Notas

¡Ohh por dios, me retrase tanto!

En general este es el fic que más se me facilita escribir; pero ahora tuve un inmenso bloqueo. Así que yo no puedo juzgar como me salió el capítulo, ya que básicamente me obligue a mí misma a terminarlo, lo tenía sin avanzar desde hace como dos semanas; no tenía ni el ánimo ni la inspiración para redactar absolutamente nada.

Por cierto, los trajes de baño se los dejo a su imaginación, sólo aclaro que todos los hombres llevan bermuda.

Muchas gracias por leer, sobre todo para quienes se toman la molestia de comentar:

**YukimeUchiha; Pablo; ginna; tSuKi Ai KoU; Hakkusyo - San; Mikiita; aki-chan91; ika; cari-kun; Ranmen-chan; UsuRaKantochi en buSca de TeMe; katsurag; Hikari x Takeru; Chibi Dhamar; hime-Sora; Nekomata-Mizu; luna; miko0; .rishuu.71; Monika Hiwatari; Dark-ekin; THALISMANDRA; Asura no Yukiko; aseret91 y Nelira.**

Cuídense mucho y espero leernos pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Paseo escolar**

Era oficial; odiaba el color rojo y los números impares. Todo lo impar era sinónimo de imperfección; por lo menos era lo que su pueril mente llegaba a comprender.

¿Qué acaso vendían sólo un calcetín? Claro que no. Vendían el par, no uno o _tres. _Los pares eran buenos, así como el dúo dinámico, o las parejas en un matrimonio, incluso el dos por uno, siempre eran dos no tres.

— Mira Gaa-chan, que bonito cuadro —sí, los tríos eran definitivamente malos.

Estúpido salón con número impar de alumnos. De no ser así, entonces ahora Naruto no tendría que estar caminando con una lapa pelirroja a su izquierda -al ver de ciertos ojos negros-, y un obsesivo a su derecha -en la percepción de unas cuentas verdes-.

Una bendición, que el rubio ni enterado de que esos dos intentaban evaporarse con las miradas.

Sasuke, después de una intensiva plática con su hermano, al final logró asimilar que el Uzumaki era propiedad pública. Quizás tenía cierta excepción a ojos de su padre, pero el punto era que no podía monopolizarlo, el niño sol tenía el derecho de hacer tantos amigos como quisiera.

Y si no quería perderlo, lo mejor era darle cierta libertad. Sólo un poquito.

Mientras que para Gaara, el pelinegro antipático y amargado -palabras utilizadas por su hermana mayor-, era un obstáculo en su lucha por establecer una amistad. Él no era una persona sociable, todo el jardín de niños se la pasó acompañado únicamente por su fiel peluche de osito, le costaba hablar con los demás; introvertido y con un terrible miedo al rechazo. Sin embargo ese chiquillo güerito rebosante de alegría, se le acercó al momento, y dedicándole una inmensa sonrisa lo llevó a su lado brindándole su compañía.

Ese tal Uchiha de verdad que era iluso si pensaba que iba a dejar a su primer amigo, únicamente por culpa de un tarado encaprichado.

Ahora sitúen a dos niñatos temperamentales en este contexto; van felizmente de paseo a una galería de arte, todos los infantes tienen que formar pareja con algún compañerito, y ellos oportunamente quieren estar en compañía de mismo niño. Adorable.

Quizás el odio arribaba un poco más del lado Uchiha. En la anterior excursión el bermejo ojeroso cayó enfermo, imposibilitado totalmente para ir con el resto del grupo a ver la exposición del antiguo Egipto, Sasuke no tuvo más que preocuparse de que Naru no traspasara la línea de seguridad que los dividían de las momias y los sarcófagos; pero ahora, tenía que lidiar con el de las aguamarinas, que fingía interés en el arte contemporáneo, al igual que el neko.

Así Naruto terminó con sus dos manos ocupadas, tambaleándose contento, imaginando que sus mejores amigos eran tan unidos que se asemejaban a los tres mosqueteros, y él era el heroico líder, ya que ambos parecían querer complacerlo.

¿Qué más podía pedir?

Simplemente seguir disfrutando de los cuadros _abstratastos_*, de los que sus maestros tanto hablaban.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

— Cariño…

— ¿Qué pasa cielo?

— ¿Ya me sueltas?

— Déjame lo pienso otro ratito.

No estaba entre sus planes terminar encadenado al sillón, mientras su alegre esposa disfrutaba de un delicioso té de mango con fresa; la meta original era poder quedar incluido en la lista de chaperones para el viaje que su adoración realizaría ese día.

Qué pena que todo se fue al traste.

Para empezar ¿Qué clase de institución promovía los viajes a lugares tan lejanos? Entiéndase el centro de la ciudad a media hora de camino, yendo lento, muy lento. Como fuera, no era adecuado que su niño saliera, sin la supervisión de su Otou-chan; que los otros desobligados padres quisieran dejar a sus hijos, ahí afuera en el mundo para que cualquier mal les ocurriese, muy su problema. El año pasado había logrado su cometido, a escondidas de Kushina -y también de Naruto- ; después de todo él mismo se podía tomar algunos días a sueldo. Pero ahora, simplemente la treta no le salió ¿Por qué su madre tuvo que llamar a su mujer advirtiéndole de sus planes? No era increíble ver como su propia sangre lo traicionaba.

Suspiró rendido; su esposa no le cedería ni un instante a solas, y la verdad es que no le apetecía desobedecer a su pichoncito.

Kushina levantó discretamente la mirada, viendo como su marido intentaba recrearse, moviendo sus dorados mechones con su aliento; quizás era un poco severa con el hombre, pero su esposo tendía a la paranoia, algo común considerando que su juventud no fue del todo segura e integra.

Quizás recompensarlo de alguna forma no estaría del todo mal. Ahora que lo pensaba, estaban los dos solos en casa, como hace tiempo que no ocurría, y Naruto no llegaría de la excursión hasta pasadas las tres de la tarde, magnifico tiempo considerando que apenas eran las diez y media de la mañana. Sí, bien podía aprovechar el tiempo en otra _cosa._ Una pícara sonrisa se instauró en su cara, al tiempo que con felinos movimientos de acercaba a su pareja.

— Minato —pronunció silbante, acomodándose en el regazo del todavía aprisionado hombre—. Hace tiempo que no tenemos espacio para nosotros —dijo divertida, quitándole las ataduras al rubio. Tenía que aprovechar al blondo, el cual seguía siendo increíblemente atractivo, manteniendo la fresca serenidad de cuando lo conoció y que ahora en contadas ocasiones apreciaba; es decir, ya no lo veía sereno muy seguido.

El Namikaze al comprender las intenciones de su mujer, esbozó una cándida sonrisa; debes en cuando el interés por su hijo no le dejaba apreciar que había otras personas muy importantes en su vida.

— Es verdad, quizás hasta podríamos intentar tener otro dulce bebé —comentó bromeando.

Eso fue suficiente para detener todos los objetivos de la Uzumaki ¿Otro niño? ¿Volver a pasar por lo mismo? Los ataques que sufrió cuando su esposo se despertaba a medianoche alegando que su angelito estaba muy callado ¿Qué acaso lo quería todo el santo día despierto? Las ocasiones en las que la pelirroja se llegó a enfermar y por ende Minato le prohibía entablar cualquier clase de contacto con su hijo por varias semanas; la angustia que experimentaba su esposo cuando a su niño le daba gripe. No quería ni imaginarse las reacciones de Minato cuando Naru llegara a la adolescencia o se fuera para estudiar en la universidad o se quisiera casar. Ellos tres ya tenían suficiente, como para arriesgarse a traer otro ser a la tierra y que el ciclo volviera a comenzar.

Le daban escalofríos, de rememorar su vida.

— No expondré a otro inocente niño a tu patológica demencia —exclamó retirándose de su marido. Convencida de que la abstinencia era mil veces mejor a seguir trayendo retoños al mundo que enloquecieran -de dicha- más al rubio.

Minato sólo se le quedó viendo expectante ¿Ahora qué había hecho mal?

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

— ¡Quiero un jugo teme! ¡Dame mi dinero! —exigió el rubiecito abalanzándose sobre su amigo, en vano intento de arrebatarle su monedero de ranita. A lo que el niño de ónice mirada, tan sólo le bastó alzar la mano imposibilitando el efectivo.

— Ahorita te acompaño dobe, Kushina-san me dijo que no te dejara gastar en golosinas —le recriminó Sasuke, apartando a Naruto de su cuerpo. Al áureo chiquillo no le quedó más opción que arrebolar sus mejillas mostrando su inconformidad. Mientras que el tercero en discordia del grupito miraba curioso la escena, buscando una explicación para el comportamiento del Uchiha.

La hora del almuerzo transcurría sin más inconvenientes, y al final tanto el pelinegro como el bermejo se cansaron de ocupar toda su atención en el mutuo desprecio que los envolvía, así que decidieron hacer las paces momentáneamente y disfrutar de sus emparedados, tranquilos e ignorándose, centrando su atención en cosas mucho más trascendentales, como las ardillas pequeñas y curiosas que habitaban cerca del complejo que visitaban.

Todo iba sobre ruedas hasta que al angelito blondo, se le ocurrió, ir a comprar alguna bebida de mejor sabor que el agua simple.

— ¿Por qué el Uchiha tiene tu dinero, Naru? —preguntó Gaara llamando la atención del zorrito que seguía rezongándole al neko, para que lo acompañara por su jugo.

— Mi mami le dio mi dinero a Sasu-teme, por…

— El dobe tiene caries —pronunció Sasuke cortando a Naruto, antes de que al niño sol se le ocurriera ponerse como la víctima—. Y Kushina-san me dio su dinero, porque yo sí soy responsable y no le voy a permitir comprar caramelos. Vez Naruto, eso te pasa por no comer lo que debes —dijo con una sonrisilla prepotente, disfrutando de que la madre de su amigo le tuviera tanta confianza, después de todo, muchos adultos opinaban que era muy maduro para su edad.

— ¿Conoces a sus papás Uchiha? —preguntó un tanto inseguro el rojillo; Gaara sabía que esos dos habían sido amigos por mucho tiempo, pero no imaginó que su relación fuera tan sólida, hasta el punto en que los padres del rubito le tuvieran ese tipo de confianzas al Uchiha.

Sasuke vio entonces, una oportunidad de oro para alardear de todas las vivencias que había pasado al lado de Naruto, demostrándole a ese niño metiche, que el güerillo siempre sería más cercano a él de lo que el otro podía aspirar.

— Claro que sí, hace años que voy a jugar a la casa de Naruto, él es MI mejor amigo y siempre lo será, hasta he paseado los fines de semana con él y sus papás y me quedó a dormir y jugar seguido con el dobe —dijo jactándose de su suerte. Lanzándole una mirada de superioridad.

Al final, se dignó a acompañar al querubín de los zafiros, por su bebida, satisfecho por haber dejado callado al ojerosin.

Según le habían explicado sus hermanos, cuando quieres algo de alguien y no te gusta que la otra persona disfrute de su suerte se llama envía; ellos le dijeron que esa clase de sentimientos era llanamente malos; pero Gaara no podía evitar experimentar esos ácidos celos bullir en su interior. Naruto también era su amigo, quizás la convivencia entre ambos no había sido tan extensa pero ya era un año de que se conocían, el Uchiha lo superaba con más del doble de tiempo, pero eso no le impediría disfrutar la compañía del zorrito. Vio regresar a sus dos compañeros, Naruto succionando su jugo, recriminándole al otro que no era un mal niño y que no desobedecía a su madre si ésta le daba una orden, y el otro escuetamente ignorando sus chiquillos.

— Naruto —señaló el pelirrojo algo fuerte y con mucha seguridad en la voz, llamando la atención del otro niño—. ¿Yo también puedo ser tu mejor amigo, verdad? —preguntó esperanzado, dirigiendo sus enormes ojos verde agua, hacia los intensos cielos.

Sasuke se quedó pasmado ante la iniciativa del pelirrojo, nunca imaginó que fuera a tratar las cosas de manera tan directa. Pero él sabía que el blondo pequeño sería incapaz de darle la espalda.

— Claro que sí, Gaa-chan.

Estúpido rubio.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Pronto arribarían a la escuela, y él no podía estar más incómodo. Se hallaba en los últimos asientos del autobús; al ser todavía sus cuerpos pequeños y delgados, era muy fácil que tres chiquillos se acomodaran fácilmente en dos butacas. El problema era compartir dicho espacio con, el ahora declarado, su rival.

Porque sí, a partir del momento en que el pelirrojo se ganó el título de "el otro mejor amigo de Naruto" Sasuke estaba compitiendo; y eso le desagradaba muchísimo.

Veía a Gaara, dormir apacible recargado contra la ventana; como le daban ganas de desquitarse de él en ese momento, pero no podía, en sus clases de artes marciales le enseñaban constantemente lo deshonroso que era aprovecharse de un enemigo con la guardia baja. Arrugó el entrecejo, cavilando los métodos que luego utilizaría para que Naruto permaneciera como uno de sus más fuertes lazos.

— ¿Estás enojado? —cuestionó el áureo que recién se despertaba y que permanecía acomodado sobre su pecho.

— Sí —dijo el neko, arrugando más su frente y observando al otro pequeño de forma acusadora.

— ¿Por qué? —inquirió preocupado, no le gustaba tener problemas con Sasuke, él sabía que cuando el otro se ponía escurridizo, era una pelea diferente a cuando ambos quería un mismo juguete al mismo tiempo.

— Le dijiste al Sabaku que también es tu mejor amigo —chilló ofendido por encontrarse en la misma categoría que Gaara.

— ¿No puedo tener más de un mejor amigo? —pronunció triste el querubín, pidiendo la respuesta del azabache.

No quería hacer sentir mal a Naruto, gracias a él había disfrutado de experiencias maravillosas, y era complemente injusto provocar que se encasillara a una sola persona. Pero simplemente no lo quería compartir. No quería dejar de ir a su casa a jugar y disfrutar en su compañía de las deliciosas galletas de Kushina-san, no quería dejar de ir al cine con la familia del rubio, pese a lo molesto que podía llegar a ser su padre; incluso hasta Minato-san ya le hacía gracia, no quería perder todo eso. Tan sólo le quedó asentir con la cabeza, diciendo que no estaba mal que tuviese otros amigos. Guardándose sus pesimistas expectativas, de que ahora sería desplazado.

— Seguiremos haciendo lo mismo dattebayo —aseguró Naruto con una sonrisa; como adivinando el pensamiento del otro crío—. Pero ahora quizás Gaa-chan nos acompañe.

Eso no se escuchaba tan mal. Sasuke no pudiéndose contenerse, y cerciorándose que la mayoría de sus compañeros o estaban dormidos o distraídos en algo. Apretó aún más a Naruto entre sus brazos para enseguida darle un piquito. Dejando descansar una parte de su corazón.

— Soy el único que puede hacer eso —advirtió sonriente.

— Sip, Sasu-baka.

* * *

Notas

*Naru quiso pensar abstracto.

Me apuré, ahora que tengo ánimos es mejor aprovechar. Aunque… no hubo mucha participación de Minato y eso que es el protagónico, bueno lo solucionaré en el siguiente episodio. Por cierto ya tienen siete años los críos latosos, lentamente se acercan a la edad de la punzada.

Muchísimas gracias a las personitas que se molestan en dejar comentario:

**Nekomata-Mizu; Ranmen-chan; Hakkusyo - San; Thalismandra; Mikiita; miko0; tSuKi Ai KoU; ginna; UsuRaKantochi en buSca de TeMe; Ale-are; Sasuko-Uchiha; Kuroko du Lioncourt; luna; ika; Enit Shadow; joshihita-chan H.K.; katsurag; Asura no Yukiko; lin; aki-chan91; GenoBlack; Miru; Aswang; zarame-sama y a Elo-chan.**

Gracias por leer y cuídense.


	8. Chapter 8

**El primo Sai**

Su habitación era muy diferente a la de su mejor amigo. Su cuarto era más espacioso, mucho más ordenado y mucho más austero. Sin tonalidades coloridas y cálidas, sin cientos de muñecos y juguetes, sin afiches o dibujos pegados en las paredes. Tan sólo el escritorio amplio al frente de la gran cama, con inmensidades de herramientas para trabajar en sus distintas tareas, unos anaqueles donde pululaban libros, difíciles aun para su pueril mente, y un rincón lleno de rompecabezas y demás juegos permitidos por su estricto padre.

Descansó un momento los ojos, de las plantillas que estaba haciendo, una tarea tediosa; él ya sabía el correcto uso de la S, C y Z; no había la necesidad de estarlo repitiendo, aun así debía de terminar rápido con sus deberes, haciéndolos de paso lo mejor posible.

Oyó como tocaban a su alcoba, seguramente era una de las doncellas llamándolo para bajar a cenar. Pues el sol ya menguaba y él no había comido desde que llegó de la escuela.

— Sasuke-kun —dijo una joven castaña que le caía bastante bien, Ten-Ten se llamaba la chica, aquella que siempre le regalaba un pequeño dulce a escondidas del señor de la casa—. Tu padre quiere verte. Te espera en su despacho.

La información conmocionó su pequeño cuerpo, que se movió veloz acudiendo al llamado. Su padre nunca solicitaba su presencia, era casi un milagro que lo quisiera para algo.

Paró de golpe frente a la puerta del cuarto, donde se encontraba el patriarca de la familia, respirando un par de veces y diciéndose palabras de aliento antes de ingresar cauto.

Vio ahí, a su progenitor con su típico semblante frío, a la derecha de la habitación su hermano sentado, impertérrito, mirándolo directamente; otra cosa rara es que su madre estaba presente con un triste semblante y como de costumbre, sin emitir palabra alguna; y en un rincón a la izquierda un chico al cual conocía bastante bien. Su primo Sai.

— ¿Me llamaste padre? —inquirió respetuoso, entrando por completo, aún con el pulso a tope y la mirada expectante. Conteniendo las ganas que tenía por preguntar a que se debía la reunión de la familia.

— Sasuke, quiero que le muestres la habitación de invitados al lado de la tuya a Sai, a partir de hoy vivirá con nosotros —ordenó Fugaku, sin darle tiempo al pequeño neko de analizar el campo que abarcaban dichas palabras, haciendo que el otro niño se incorporara con una pesada maleta -que hasta en ese momento, Sasuke apenas reparaba en ella-, dispuesto a seguir al otro pequeño.

— Yo los acompaño, Sasuke, Sai —dijo Itachi abandonando su puesto, retirándose junto con los niños, callado, olvidándose de lo difícil que se pondrían las cosas a partir de ese momento. Observando el gesto de molestia que componía la faz de Fugaku, pero sin que ésta le incomodara en lo mínimo.

Dejando a los adultos para que discutieran a gusto la situación.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

— Esta es tu nueva habitación Sai —expuso Itachi mostrándole el cuarto a su primito, intentando actuar cálido, cosa que sabía, le salía pésima, a falta de costumbre—. Necesito hablar con Sasuke, en un momento regresa contigo.

Itachi apartó a su otouto, dejando al otro chico solo, el cual hasta el momento no había proferido comentario alguno. Limitándose a examinar las escenas con una expresión vacía.

— ¿Por qué se va a quedar aquí? —inquirió veloz el menor de los hermanos, al saber que el otro ya nos los podía escuchar.

— Sasuke… la madre de Sai acaba de morir —comentó cauto Itachi, viendo la incredulidad reflejada en el rostro de su hermano; sabía que a cualquier edad aquel tema era difícil, más aun tratarlo con un crío de parvulario—. Es algo muy duro Sasu, y nuestra madre le rogó a padre para que lo dejara permanecer aquí, tú mismo sabes que el tío Danzou puede ser más insensible que Fugaku; Sai ahora necesita el apoyo de una familia, así que hazlo sentir en casa —pidió el mayor, dándole un toque en la frente a su hermanito, Sasuke irguió un puchero por la acción, para luego asentir orgulloso por la responsabilidad que le otorgaba su adorado Nii-san. Además, realmente no le molestaba la presencia del otro infante—. Tengo que regresar, mientras pasa un rato con él por favor —pidió el mayor revolviendo las negras hebras, tan suaves y hermosas, como su propio hermanito.

Itachi desapareció velozmente entre las tinieblas que ya abarcaban el pasillo del segundo piso de la mansión, volviendo seguramente con sus padres, para tratar el tema de su primo de una forma más profunda. Después de todo, Itachi sería la próxima cabecilla de la familia, tomar parte en las discusiones de la misma, era una de sus obligaciones

"_Una familia"_ Se dijo quedito el niñito del clan ¿Qué le podían ofrecer realmente a Sai ellos? El mismo Sasuke sabía que los Uchiha, en todos los sentidos, distaban mucho de ser una familia.

En su casa su madre no era la cariñosa dama que era Kushina-san -el otro ejemplo femenino que conocía-; Mikoto siempre andaba en algún evento de sociedad con finos trajes y costosas joyas, o como embajadora de las empresas Uchiha; no era la mujer trabajadoramente hogareña que era la pelirroja, la que desentonaba horrible cuando se le ocurría cantar en los viajes a los que había ido con su amiguito rubio y su familia, aquella temperamental madre que se avergonzaba de las ocurrencias de su marido y que siempre le regalaba una sonrisa acompañada de un postre. Su madre no era mala, simplemente sus prioridades no eran las que esperaría un hijo.

En cuanto a su padre ¿De verdad tenía que compararlo con el Namikaze? Porque ellos, distaban tanto como un universo de otro.

En ese sentido quizás le tenía una remota envía a Naruto. Le gustaría que su padre fuera la décima parte, de lo cariñoso y protector que era Minato-san. Ese rubio desesperante con ataques de paranoia, el cual nunca se perdonaría abandonar a su niño por algo en el mundo. En cambio para Fugaku, los negocios y el trabajo eran su mundo, el eje de sus intereses, y no el desarrollo de un mocoso que no había nacido talentoso como su hermano.

Su vida, en absoluto sería la misma, si aquel cálido niño en uno de sus arrebatos, no lo hubiese arrastrado a su lado.

Volvió la vista hacia el otro chico, con el que compartía una insana semejanza; él no sabía realmente qué clase de apoyo dar en tales situaciones, pero al menos haría el esfuerzo. _Un Uchiha no se puede dar por vencido._

— Mi cuarto está junto al tuyo, si quieres puedes jugar un rato ahí, pero no tengo muchas cosas con las cuales entretenerse —comunicó el neko, al chiquillo macabramente pálido, que seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, absorto en la puerta de su nueva alcoba—. Siento mucho lo de tu mamá Sai —dijo apesadumbrado, no queriendo ser imprudente con el nuevo inquilino.

— No hay problema, ya sabía que estaba enferma y que no le quedaba mucho, mi padre me lo dijo, además… casi no la conocía —respondió monocorde, sin una chispa de ánimo, pero tampoco se le veía afligido.

Sus padres apenas pasaban tiempo con él, de todas formas se crió en internados, entre nanas y mayordomos; no es como si sus progenitores hubiesen formado una parte integra de su vida, y por lo que veía en la cara sombría de su primo esa casa tampoco sería lo que en las películas o libros llamaban hogar. Seguramente ese tipo de lugares sólo eran ilusiones creadas por mentes desesperadas, al igual que cosas idiotas como las hadas o los dragones.

Sasuke no pudo evitar, decepcionarse ante las efímeras muestras de cariño que el clan acostumbraba. Recordando como en otras ocasiones a su primo lo habían tildado de chiquillo retraído.

Ingresó en la habitación del otro infante, más que nada para poder adaptarse más rápido a su nueva morada; copiar la forma de ser de Sasuke no era mala idea, quizás y así pasaría más desapercibido; de forma inmediata fijó la vista en el estante lleno de libros; explorando las posibilidades que le podrían ofrecer los distintos textos, lo único en su grisácea existencia que lo mantenía como un niño cuerdo y _normal_. Un encuadernado en especial le llamó la atención, ya que en su lomo se apreciaban las iniciales U.S. y U.N.N., la portada también carecía de más información, al momento de abrirlo de dio cuenta que era un álbum fotográfico, uno que específicamente guardaba las memorias de su primo, y que en el cual, en ninguna de las imágenes se le veía compartir recuerdos al lado de sus tíos, al contrario, unas coloridas personas con enormes sonrisas ocupaban todo el espacio.

— ¿Quiénes son? —preguntó Sai, más que nada por el escepticismo que le causaba ver aquellas expresiones tan vivaces, coloreadas en la imagen, como si aquellos individuos fueran grandes actores interpretando un rol, ya que en la vida había presenciado una muestra genuina de dicha, que no fuera ensuciada por intenciones superficiales.

— Es mi mejor amigo Naruto, y ellos son sus padres Kushina-san y Minato-san —explicó Sasuke, viendo la foto en donde se encontraban los cuatro celebrando el sexto cumpleaños del niño áureo, reunidos dichosos en el traspatio de la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki, alrededor de un pastel y una mesa llena de golosinas y regalos.

— ¿Tus padres te contrataron un mejor amigo? —inquirió el otro moreno sorprendido—. A mí mi papá no me quiere ni comprar un hámster, dice que es un animal inmundo.

— Eres un tarado Sai —le reprendió el otro niño—. A mí no me contrataron nada, Naruto es mi mejor amigo porque sí, nadie nos obliga a estar juntos, nos divertimos juntos y por eso estamos juntos.

— ¿Y los otros dos? También quieren estar contigo —preguntó recorriendo el resto de la fotografías, en todas se veía la misma familia feliz, incluso en algunos de los cuadros reconocía a Itachi, antagónico a como normalmente se presentaba, con una cara relajada, sonriendo minúsculamente a la cámara. Hasta había una imagen de Sasuke, más niño que en su actual condición, durmiendo tranquilo junto al rubito llamativo, ambos entre un mar de peluches desperdigados.

— Creo que sí —dijo titubeando. Por lo menos Kushina-san lo quería, quizás Minato era un tanto extraño, pero aun así lo aceptaba en todas las actividades de la familia —. Voy muy seguido a su casa, y sus papás me tratan bien, también me han invitado a ir con ellos al parque o a ver películas —mencionó esbozando una sonrisilla pícara, cual niño que comete una travesura. Pero al enfocar de nuevo la vista en el afín infante, se dio cuenta de la aprensión del otro—. No me crees ¿Verdad?

— Para nada.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Estaba tirado en medio de la sala, con su retoño retorciéndose encima de él. Los dos jugando entre risas escandalosas, las cuales estaban a unos decibeles de ser un problema para los vecinos. Con todas las almohadas desperdigadas alrededor.

Ya necesitaba divertirse con su niño; por fin un sábado en el que el demonio Uchiha los dejaba tranquilos, listos para disfrutar de un buen fin de semana.

— Espero que acomoden todo ¿Eh? —comunicó Kushina, feliz con la estampa que contemplaba. Disfrutando de ver a sus rubios amores, enfrascados como los niños que uno era, y que el otro no podía dejar de ser.

— Sí mami —respondió feliz el angelito incorporándose, para recuperar algo la respiración; que las continuas cosquillas de su padre le habían quitado el aliento.

— ¿Quieres que te ayuda a construir un castillo cielo? —ofreció Minato a su adoración, y al ver el efusivo asentimiento por parte del zorrito se dirigió a por los bloques de madera, dispuesto a diseñar el mejor reino para las figuras de plástico que su niño sacaba.

Mientras los hombrecitos se divertían, Kushina escuchó el timbre del teléfono, dirigiendo se inmediato a contestar el aparato.

— ¿Cariño, podemos hablar un momento? —interrumpió la bermeja a su esposo, él que estaba elaborando las distintas torres, de la construcción central. Minato prestó de inmediato atención ya que no le gustó en absoluto el tono angustioso que había utilizado su princesita.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

No era lo que esperaba, aquel lugar se veía simplón y aburrido; era una calle del populacho como tantas otras que había visto en la vida.

Tampoco es que quisiera causarles problemas a sus parientes, ya que su padre se lo dejó en claro _"Una queja Sai y no vuelves a ver el sol hasta que cumplas dieciséis"_. Él Ya estaba pálido en sí, no le apetecían que le quitaran iluminación; seguramente lo mejor hubiese sido asentirle a Sasuke que le creía el cuento del mejor amigo, y que así Itachi lo dejará tranquilo. Pero ahora no había marcha atrás.

Aparcaron el lujoso auto de su primo mayor, frente a una construcción de mediano tamaño, con jardineras repletas de coloridos retoños a los lados del camino hacia la puerta de entrada, girasoles sembrados a la izquierda de la casa, todo el entorno en vivas tonalidades.

Sasuke se desabrochó rápidamente el cinturón para bajar apresurado a tocar la puerta—. Vamos Sai, lamentablemente yo no me puedo quedar, pero los pasare a recoger en unas horas —le explicó Itachi alentándolo a salir del vehículo. Al otro pequeño no le quedó más que asentir, para calmado dirigirse a ese hogar.

— Buenos días Kushina-san —oye decir a su primo, constatando como una mujer de dulce mirar, le devolvía el saludo.

— Buenos días Sasu-chan —le sorprendió enormemente el mote afectivo que le dirigían al otro niño. Ya que entre los Uchiha se acostumbraban lo honoríficos, pero nunca se utilizaría el _chan_, aquello era vergonzoso.

— Kushina-san, perdón por las molestias, pero ahora no creo que sea prudente mantenerlos en casa.

— No te preocupes Itachi-kun, son cosas que lamentablemente llegar a ocurrir.

Esa mujer, trataba con demasiada confianza a sus primos, una simpatía que los del clan no podían permitirse, a Sai lo habían educado para ser esquivo y reservado ¿Qué acaso su aprendizaje era incorrecto? Vio como Itachi se retiraba, algo que en absoluto le agradó, no era de su gusto quedarse con extraños. Pero tampoco tenía oportunidad de repicar en nada, quejarse era un mal comportamiento no apto para su estirpe.

— Sasu-dattebayo —vio a una mata amarrilla arrojársele a Sasuke, al tiempo en que la voz chillona le incomodaba a los oídos. — ¿Dónde está Sasu? Tu primito.

— Deja Naruto, me tiras —el otro chiquillo luchaba por liberase del ataque de su opresor. Por lo menos eso era un ataque en la percepción de Sai—. Ahí —señaló al blanquillo chico que se mantenía callado, a espera de poder recibir la aprobación para entrar en la morada.

— Ohh yo pensé que era chiquitito-ttebayo —expresó el zorrito, examinando curioso al otro moreno—. Mmm te pareces mucho a Sasuke —dijo para enojo de su amiguito, aunque la verdad es que a ojos de la mayoría esos dos podrían pasar hasta por gemelos.

— Es verdad —comentó un rubio mucho mayor, que aparecía en escena. Su idea de cómo pasar el sábado distaba mucho de los actuales planes, pero hasta él sabía que el mocoso era tan sólo un niño, al igual que al otro clon que apreciaban sus ojos, también conocía perfectamente la situación de la casa Uchiha, y en absoluto concordaba con la forma que ahí tenían de tratar a los menores.

— Sai, ven a jugar —ofreció el angelito de la casa, de una manera totalmente confianzuda, tomando de las manos a ambos morenos; un acto al que Sasuke ya estaba más que habituado, al contrario de Sai, ya que el contacto físico en muchos aspectos era nuevo para él; llevándolos al interior para instalarlos alrededor de los sillones donde diversos juguetes yacían esparcidos.

— Eres muy comprensivo, me enorgulleces —dijo la pelirroja a su conyugue, el cual se había comportado de una manera espectacular, recibiendo a los niños en la casa, sin armar en absoluto un escándalo.

— Tan sólo son niños, lo que necesitan es divertirse y no pensar en los malos tragos de la vida —expresó calmo intentándole quitar importancia al asunto. Tampoco quería quedar como un santo por un acto tan insignificante, por un niño que le caía mal.

— ¿Por qué haces eso? —preguntó Sai al ver sonreír a Naruto todo el tiempo, imitando la acción para darse a entender.

— ¿He? —se quedó pensativo el niño rubio, poniendo un dedo en su boquita intentando hallar la respuesta correcta—. Pues porque estoy feliz —dijo sin más la única razón que le nacía dar.

Feliz ¿Sería posible que él pudiese encontrar esa cosa por medio del traslado al que había sido arrastrado? Volvió a imitar la mueca del resplandeciente niño a su lado, practicando que tal le salía, volteando a ver a Sasuke para que le diera su visto bueno.

— Sai, la verdad no te queda esa expresión —expuso el neko, ya que su primo lograba una mueca más que nada aterradora y falsa. Era obvio que si quería sonreír sincero le faltaba una enorme práctica.

* * *

Notas

Aquí un capítulo escrito en un momento de reina del drama; por ahí me habían preguntado sobre la familia de Sasu, la cual en realidad me disgusta -como lo he expresado en otros fics, y lo seguiré haciendo-, no es por nada pero las veces que vi a Mikoto, siempre me pareció una mujer muy sumisa, las pocas veces que se ve apoyando a Sasuke es cuando nadie más está presente, de otra forma calla ante la voluntad de su esposo.

Y Fugaku ¿A alguien le cae bien? Porque a mí no. La verdad, es que si tengo alguien a quien le puedo llegar a hacer bashing es a él, a Dansou, y los horribles ancianos del consejo de Konoha. Digo, hasta Orochi me ha llegado a caer dos tres, en fics de humor.

Como de costumbre muchísimas gracias los que leen y más a quienes se toman la molestia de comentar:

**Tilly Reyes; aki-chan91; axelia uchiha; UsuRaKantochi en buSca de TeMe; tSuKi Ai KoU; YuK-G; miko0; Ranmen-chan; miru; zarame-sama; sakura1402; Sasuko-Uchiha; Monika Hiwatari; Selene Mindthelay; Nekomata-Mizu; ginna; Sayukira; Enit Shadow; .rishuu.71; ika y joshihita-chan H.K.**


	9. Chapter 9

**La graduación de Itachi**

— Obsérvalo —dijo el pequeño con el que compartía similitud, pegándole esa asquerosa bola de plástico a la cara.

— Ya lo vi Sai —repuso Sasuke, harto de la insistencia de su primo el cual no daba señales de querer ceder en su capricho. Lanzándole manotazos para separarlo de su espacio personal.

— Hazlo de nuevo —contestó el otro moreno, con la -ahora- eterna sonrisa falsa y hueca, que tanto se había esforzado por copiarle a su rubio amigo.

Itachi miraba entretenido por el retrovisor, a los pequeños que iban relajados y dichosos, comportándose como los niños que eran, sin tener que complacer a nadie con una mueca seria.

Ahora Sai ya tenía un poco más de sana convivencia humana, pese a todo, el cambio de aires le había sentado de maravilla, pero tampoco era para que las cosas se compusieran de un día a otro. La compañía de Sasuke menguaba a ratos la soledad, de la que el añadido Uchiha era presa, pero no podían estar juntos todo el tiempo; ambos infantes tenían actividades a las cuales atender; cursos extra escolares, para mejorar aptitudes, que luego serían requeridas por sus señores padres, en la búsqueda por exacerbar académicamente a sus hijos, y tener la oportunidad de presumir sus logros ante la sociedad. Sus horarios discordaban y era difícil encontrar un rato para jugar.

Mientras Sasuke asiste a sus clases de piano, Sai permanece aburrido en la mansión leyendo, y cuando su hermano regresa a casa, es la hora en la que su primo parte al adiestramiento en defensa personal; además de que los fines de semana Sai tiene lecciones de francés, mientras su hermano va -generalmente- esos días con la familia de su sensei Minato.

Tampoco es como si pudiese pedirle a Sasuke que cambiara su ritmo de vida, ya muchas presiones tenía su hermanito. Así que mejor decidió hacer algo por su primo, un gesto en apariencia insignificante que tenía la capacidad de repercutir en la vida del niño. Le compró una mascota. Itachi se había enterado que en la primaria Sai apenas convivía con su Otouto y con el rubio energético hijo de Minato, ya había notado la enorme deficiencia emocional que el pálido chiquillo se cargaba, y el hecho de que en general no le gustara convivir -o no sabía hacerlo- con los demás pequeños le podía acarrear muchos problemas; decidió, que darle una vida de la cual se hiciera cargo, lo ayudaría a comprender mejor las relaciones y el cómo es importante establecer vínculos en la vida.

Además así tendría algo que acariciar y con lo cual entretenerse cuando estuviera aburrido. Un hámster le pareció una buena opción, no era muy grande, podía llevarlo a donde quisiera, y era un animalillo peludo con graciosos bigotes. Había escuchado a Sai mencionar al roedor en distintas ocasiones. Ahora a dos días de convertirse en el responsable dueño de una existencia, a su primo nada lo separaba de su mascota. Lo llevaba a todos lados en su bola de plástico; sacando de quicio a Sasuke, el cual ya estaba harto de la presencia del animalejo.

— ¿Le das un beso a Anbu? —cuestionó, acercando al ratoncillo pinto a la cara de Sasuke—. Leí que cuando le das un beso a un ser querido, liberas tención, además de unas cosas llamadas hormonas que hacen que tú y quien recibe el beso se pongan felices.

— ¡No! Ni pienses que voy a besar a una rata como si fuera una persona.

— Entones ¿Si fuera un persona lo besarías? —el comentario logro que sus mejillas blancas se colorearan de un tenue rozado, al memorar varios eventos en compañía de un rubio.

— ¡Cállate Sai!

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Hacía años que no asistía a una graduación. Todo el protocolo era mortalmente aburrido; los discursos eternos y la entrega de diplomas, las fotos con los grupos; quizás por eso había abandonado la docencia. Lástima que ahora no podía escaquearse, parte de la ceremonia la dirigiría él.

La ropa aburrida tampoco era un plus que le animara a ir, generalmente vestía casual, con un saco y camisa, pero manteniendo un aire divertido, unos jeans en lugar del pantalón formal, además, la corbata y Minato eran enemigos. No importaban las palabras de su nenita diciéndole lo sexy que se veía con el traje negro.

— ¿Me veo bonito papi? —Minato que se estaba intentando aplacar el cabello en el baño, volteó ante el llamado de su retoño, que vestía un encantador trajecito que incluso incluía chaleco; su hijo se veía elegantemente divino—. Es que no me gusta esta ropa, no es cómoda; pero mami dice que me la tengo que poner. Parezco un pingüino dattebayo.

— Pues entonces eres el pingüino más encantador que he visto —dijo al momento de levantar a su niño, compartiendo la actividad que estaba realizando; después de todo, el Namikaze sabía cómo domar a esos mechones rubios rebeldes que le heredo a su primor—. A mí tampoco me gusta esta ropa —susurró cual secreto al menor, ocasionando las risas de su bebé.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Nuestros estudiantes bla bla, ahora que serán parte de la sociedad bla bla, cargaran con la responsabilidad bla bla. Cuando la situación lo ameritaba, ponía toda su seriedad en el asunto, concentrándose al máximo como el genio que era, "cuando lo ameritaba". Ahora estaba simplemente aburrido, cargándose un sueño tremendo y pellizcándose disimuladamente el brazo para no sucumbir ante Morfeo; en especial porque su madre estaba presente como una de las cabecillas de la universidad, y si Minato la hacía pasar cualquier vergüenza… con decir que quería vivir es suficiente.

Hacía unos cuarenta minutos que el rubio escuchaba parcialmente los dichos ajenos, mínimo el Uchiha no se había demorado más allá de lo impredecible con las palabras; si había otra persona que quería estar ahí tanto con él, ese era Itachi.

Por otro lado, cierta pelirroja no podía desviar la mirada de un grupo, especialmente "animoso" de estudiantes.

Durante cuatro años, Kushina fue la responsable de traer el pan a la mesa, y la que se preocupaba por las finanzas de su familia. Pasaba el día en el prestigioso bufete de abogados en donde laboraba. Su parto, el cual transcurrió sin más complicaciones, le permitió volver a las andadas en una semana, al contrario de su esposo, que no se quiso separar de Naruto bajo ningún pretexto. Quedándose en compañía de su nene cual mamá pollito.

Siempre pensó que hizo bien, cuando obligó a su conyugue a volver a la docencia. Pero ahora, al observar a todas esas estudiantes descaradas que se derretían en presencia de su esposo, reconsidero la opción de permitirle a Minato volver a casa, de verdad que los celos eran un problema de familia.

La bermeja prefirió distraerse en su hijo, el cual estaba dormido usando el regazo de Sasuke para apoyar su cabeza, mientras el neko cabeceaba de cansancio, al tiempo en que pasaba una mano sobre los hilos dorados del zorrito. Sai estaba al fondo de los asientos, bien despierto; por la única razón de que estaba muy entretenido metiendo a su hámster bajo su ropa, el animalillo le provocaba cosquillas cuando se posaba sobre su estómago; una placentera sensación que no había experimentado, pero que estaba seguro que quería seguir disfrutando.

Si mal no recordaba la Uzumaki, Itachi-kun les había comentado que sus padres arribarían luego -ya que el Uchiha no llegó en compañía de ellos-, y le pidió de favor que cuidara de los críos.

Mejor para los niños; por lo que había escuchado de la familia Uchiha, no eran del todo indulgentes con el comportamiento infantil. Y estaba segura que ambos chiquillos aparentarían estar atentos a cada aburrida oración, en vez de entretenerse con sus pensamientos.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

— ¡Libertad! —exclamó Minato al momento del salir del auditorio, apartado lo suficiente de la vista de su madre. Con su retoño en hombros y desprendiéndose de la corbata como si ésta fuese una serpiente que lo sofocaba. Ahora podía despedirse del traje por una buena temporada; no lo usaría hasta dentro de otros cuatro años, a menos que ocurriera uno de esos eventillos inoportunos como una boda o un funeral—. ¡Tengo tantas ganas de un helado! —le comentó a su ángel al tiempo en que lo devolvía al suelo.

— Vamos por uno papá, y luego ¡Comamos ramen!

Ambos rubios estaban dichosos dando vueltas, y de paso desfajándose la ropa, para la vergüenza de cierta bermeja. Itachi en parte lamentaba ya no poder observar los desvaríos de su maestro, ese hombre podía llegar a ser muy entretenido.

— Itachi —escuchó la grave voz de su padre llamándolo; había observado a sus progenitores, en unos lugares apartados, escrutando cada uno de sus movimientos durante la entrega de su diploma—. ¿Ese era tu sensei? —preguntó Fugaku incrédulo. Había escuchado del prodigio de Konoha, por eso había mandado a Itachi a esa universidad, no se imaginó ver a semejante payaso, que reía escandaloso abrazando a un niño. Ese hombre resultaba una decepción.

— Sí padre —le contestó con cierto matiz que el mayor no pudo identificar ¿Alegría? No eso era imposible. Su heredero jamás disfrutaría ver actos insulsos como aquel.

Sasuke percibía la escena desde unos matorrales, escuchando atento cada palabra dirigida a su Nii-san—. En cuanto termines con esto, te esperamos en casa, tu abuelo vendrá sólo para presenciar como enalteces a la estirpe —comunicó Fugaku, al tiempo en que posaba una mano en el hombro del de la coleta, en un gesto algo tosco, pero que denotaba orgullo. Sasuke sintió un pinchazo de envidia. Era verdad, Itachi tenía diecisiete, no había cumplido ni la mayoría de edad y ya era un graduado universitario. El pequeño no pudo evitar preguntarse si algún día llegaría a superar a su adorado Aniki.

Quería ser reconocido por su padre, que éste y su madre asistieran también a su entrega de calificaciones; no quería ser el plato de segunda mesa. El pequeño e inferior Uchiha.

Prefirió alejarse discreto del lugar, después de todo su hermano era el centro de atención y estaba seguro que no quería que un niñito molesto estuviese hostigándolo, mientras adultos importantes, le presentaban sus reconocimientos.

Minato por causa de la vida, presenció todo el espectáculo del chibi demonio; no tenía que ser un genio para imaginar lo que Sasuke debía de estar sintiendo. Era injusto que un niño cargara con tanta responsabilidad; una cosa era orientarlos para que se superasen, como él lo hacía con Naruto, y otra era presionarlos hasta insanos niveles. Por eso el rubio siempre les advirtió a conocidos que nunca compararan ni menospreciaran los logros de su adoración. Naruto era Naruto, para el Namikaze su hijito era invaluable por sí mismo, y así tuviese una veintena de retoños, amaría a cada uno por lo que era.

— Hey mocoso —llamó la atención de Sasuke que ni siquiera había percibido la presencia del blondo adulto —. ¿Quieres un helado? —preguntó algo distraído, sintiéndose incomodo por tratar cordial al niño de un momento a otro.

Sasuke se quedó pasmado, pensando en la probabilidad de una broma pesada; algo que omitió, por más extraño que fuera ese hombre no se atrevería molestar a alguien con quien llevaba tanta diferencia de edad ¿Cierto?

También se apreció las caras estupefactas tanto de Naruto como de Kushina; el primero ya sospechaba que quizás, en una remota posibilidad, a su Otou-chan no le agradaba del todo su mejor amigo, mientras la segunda se sintió completamente enorgullecida de su marido. Había tenido grandes progresos últimamente—. También puedes avisarle a ese niñito tétrico que… ¡Auch! —la pelirroja le dio un puntapié antes de terminar la frase. Minato tenía que encontrar otra forma de referirse a Sai.

— Gracias Minato-san —le correspondió el pequeño. El niño albino miro unos momentos fijamente al mayor, y luego desvió algo ruborizado la mirada. Minato se quedó algo descolocado por el comportamiento. Sasuke reunió coraje antes de emitir algún sonido y giró nervioso el rostro asegurándose que todo rastro de su padre hubiese desparecido—. Usted… —dijo quedo consiguiendo atraer la atención del Namikaze—. …¿Me puede levantar… en sus hombros? Por favor —concluyó cerrando la mirada, esperando alguna evasiva.

Minato se quedó helado. Le escena le resultaba tan bizarra, seguramente la corbata si lo asfixio y ahora estaba en un horrible sueño de coma.

Itachi unos pasos atrás se quedó asombrado por la petición de su otouto. Hacía años que el de la coleta había dejado de cargar a su hermanito, no por gusto, sino por órdenes de Fugaku; si por él fuera no le hubiese importado desafiar al jefe de la familia, pero no quería causarle problemas a su hermano.

Minato seguía azorado, vio las brillantes cuencas negras del niño que ya se había atrevido a abrir los ojos, luego la mirada de su esposa que lo veía esperanzada, inclusive los zafiros de su ángel le rogaban porque cumpliera el deseo del neko.

— Sólo hasta la entrada niñato —concedió antes de bajar para que el chico se acomodara en su espalda. Suspirado resignado.

— Oto-chan —su hijo agarró su mano, feliz de ver a su amado papi tan unido a su mejor amigo.

Sasuke no creyó posible que su capricho se le cumpliera; hacía años que quería que alguien lo cargara en hombros, ya estaba algo crecido, y ese era el último chance que tenía; además su padre le prohibió ser cargado por su Aniki, pero nunca comentó nada acerca de otra persona.

— Yo también quiero —Minato estaba a punto de llegar a la verja de entrada cuando sintió como tiraban de su saco -el que estaba atado a su cintura-, el otro escalofriante chiquillo -era tétrico, no importaban las palabras de su princesa al respecto- lo vio tan ilusionado como el primer moreno—. ¿Anbu también puede ser cargado? Ira conmigo así que sólo sería un viaje, según me dijeron pesa como cien gramos, no creo que afecte mucho.

— ¡Sí, papi nos llevara a todos! —gritó su querubín ante de abrazarlo de la cintura intentando trepársele.

— Espera Naru… uno a la vez están pesados ¡Kushina quítalos de encima!

La pelirroja no podía estar más feliz, esos niños le traían tantas alegrías. Y al parecer al joven Uchiha también.

— ¿Extrañará todo esto Itachi-kun? —preguntó al muchacho, que se mantenía discreto unos pasos atrás.

— En realidad. Espero no tener que añorarlo, pese a que ahora tendré más limitado el tiempo.

Sí, la vida se veía muy cálida cuando convivía con la familia de su ex sensei. Un placer que podía darse por muchos años más.

* * *

Notas

¡Ahh mañana comienzan mis clases regulares! ¡No!

Eso quiere decir que ya está más limitado mi tiempo, por eso me apuré con esta entrega. Como verán Minato vuelve a recobrar protagonismo, que en los capítulos anteriores lo tenía un tanto abandonado. Adelanto que el próximo capituló sólo será de él y otro personaje, a que no adivinan quien.

Como sea, muchas gracias a todos los que siguen el fic, en especial a quienes dejan review:

**Ika; miko0; UsuRaKantochi en buSca de TeMe; aki-chan91; tSuKi Ai KoU; Hakkusyo - San; Hime-Sora; Ranmen-chan; Dark-ekin; Nekomata-Mizu; zarame-sama; kennich; ginna; Sayukira y joshihita-chan h.K.**

Ya saben, cualquier errorcillo no duden en notificármelo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Amo de casa**

Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, sosteniendo trémulo el pedazo de papel. Tragó largo antes de darse el valor para observar el interior de la hoja; cuando sus pozos negros se posaron en lo escrito todo su sistema, por una décima de segundo, dejó de reaccionar. Sasuke por primera vez, deseó no haber pisado nunca un salón de clases.

Siete, un horrible siete de calificación era lo que marcaba la boleta. El Uchiha se quiso morir.

Todos son bueno en algo; todos son malos en algo. Desde hace mucho había escuchado aquellas frases en diversos lugares, recitada por cantidad de personas. Una realidad que no servía de nada cuando se era el ilustre portador de los genes Uchiha. Porque el clan marcaba, que sus hijos debían ser excelentes en TODO.

Naruto era pésimo en matemáticas, ciencias naturales y geografía; el negro neko continuamente tenía que instruirlo y ayudarlo a prepararse para los exámenes.

El Sabaku no tenía condición física y su nivel de lectura era bajo. Se esforzaba mucho, pero lograba sobresalir en clase.

Y Sai… sino aprendía a discernir cuando era apropiado proferir una opinión y cuando debía mantener la boca cerrada, saldría con una conducta muy baja. Además tenía problemas con ciencias sociales y ética; ya que siempre cuestionaba y debatía la moral social… y en la mayoría de los casos únicamente comentaba una sarta de idioteces.

Al contrario de los ejemplos anteriores, Sasuke era el prodigio de la clase, el niño todopoderoso cerebrito y atlético. Aquel cuya mirada de superioridad y sonrisa burlona, tenían un buen fundamento. El pequeño Uchiha se quiso dar un buen golpe en la cabeza cuando falló en la más patética de las clases -a través de sus ojos-, economía doméstica.

De haber ido a la escuela de alcurnia a la que su padre quería mandarlo, ni siquiera tomaría esa clase insulsa. No era su culpa el no poder cocinar, bordar y todas esas obsoletas actividades destinadas a los plebeyos. Por algo su familia tenía sirvientes.

Volvió la vista a la desagradable calificación, la cual pese a todo afectaría su promedio, cosa que no podía permitir. Juraba por su sangre Uchiha que categóricamente cambiaria ese siete por un diez.

Además era algo humillante que todos sus demás "amigos" hubiesen sacado mejores promedios que él; hasta Sai lo había logrado, presentando un ñoño bordado de flores con pajaritos azules; como odiaba a su primo y su estúpido talento para las manualidades.

Él le tuvo que rogar a Kurenai -quien era la tutora de esa materia- que le diera otra oportunidad, nunca en su corta vida se había abochornado tanto, esperaba no tener que repetir tan vergonzoso acto. Por lo menos la profesora, a la que ya conocía de años, accedió a realizarle una nueva prueba, con la que incluso alcanzaría una puntuación excelente, ahora todo lo que el niño bruno necesitaba hacer, era convertirse en un verdadero experto en el cuidado de la casa y la familia.

Vaya chiste de mal gusto que le jugaba la vida.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

— ¡Reacciona! —el desconsiderado grito lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento, dándose cuenta que era su turno de tirar los dados en el monopoly—. Estas muy raro —opinó su rubio amigo antes de realizar la jugada por él, por lo menos hoy quizás y le ganaría a su presumido compañero.

Sasuke se encontraba jugando como de costumbre en casa de Naruto; pero ahora estaba tan preocupado hallando una forma por la cual aprobar con excelencia esa estúpida materia que no ponía atención al tablero, de todas formas al final terminaría derrotando horriblemente al zorrito haciéndolo hipotecar todas sus propiedades. Naruto no tenía cabeza para los negocios, pese a que estos fuesen de ficción.

El pequeño Uchiha no se podía dar el lujo de contratar algún instructor particular, que le amaestrara en tales actividades; sus padres de alguna forma se terminarían enterando, y si no lo desheredaban por querer aprender cosas tan insulsas, lo harían por sacar tan vergonzosa calificación; quizás y hasta lo mandaría lejos de su rubio sol a un internado o peor, a un internado con Sai; era un riesgo que no se podía permitir

Su hermano de ninguna forma le podría ayudar con su problema esa ocasión; pese a que Itachi si sabía algo de cocina -y vaya que podía preparar manjares-, hace unas semanas había aceptado un curso en Alemania, vaya momento para decidirse a abandonar el nido.

El sombrío niño volvió su vista al juego; casi impresionándose de que Naruto poseyera un tercio de las propiedades, sí que debía estar distraído. Eso o el niño sol había hecho trato con algún horrible y gigantesco demonio que ahora rescindía en su interior y que le proporcionaba habilidades especiales. Bufó molesto Sasuke, vaya que la tele si pudría el cerebro.

— Ahora si te ganare baka, y no podrás hacer nada al respecto.

— Ya quisieras —le contestó el moreno con su sonrisilla autosuficiente.

— Niños sus bocadillos —dijo cantarina la madre pelirroja, al momento de ingresar en la estancia, donde los críos permanecían en su batalla de dados y fichas.

El Uchiha tomó uno de los panecillos que Kushina-san había colocado en la mesa; delicioso como de costumbre, pensó al momento de agarrar un segundo, vaya que la mujer preparaba platillos exquisitos.

— Y Naru, aquí tienes tu nuevo gorrito, con la ranita que tanto querías —dijo la dulce dama, colocando un tejido muy bien elaborado en la cabecilla de su retoño. Naruto sonrió dichoso deteniendo la partida por un instante, para aproximarse a un espejo y contemplar su nuevo accesorio.

Sasuke sintió un pinchazo fugaz de celos, era envidiable que Naruto tuviera una madre tan devota, siempre preparándole una dieta espléndida; fabricándole gran parte de su ropa, porque muchos de los conjuntos que usaba el niño de los cielos, eran hechos a mano, por las habilidades magistrales de la mujer, personalizando el inocente mundo de su hijo.

Además la pelirroja mantenía en perfecto orden la casa, el jardín y guardaba con cautela hasta el más mínimo detalle, presentando un hermoso cuadro a su alrededor, con olor a lavandas y canela.

¡Pero que tarado era! Como no se le ocurrió antes pedirle a la dulce Uzumaki, que lo instruyera en las labores domésticas; seguro que con su guía pasaría su materia con honores y toda la cosa.

— Kushina-san —exclamó el pequeño bruno llamando la atención de la mayor—. Me podría enseñar por favor a preparar comida así de rica —dijo rápido, mejor ir al grano desde el principio, de todas formas era muy improbable que la bermeja se negara a hacerle algún favor ¿Verdad?

— ¿Eh? —la cara de la mujer era todo un poema ¿De verdad Sasuke-kun le preguntó eso? No, sólo fue un fallo auditivo.

El silencio incomodo comenzaba a invadir el lugar.

— ¡Jajaja! —la suelta risa del otro chiquillo rompiendo el ambiente pesado no le pronosticó nada bueno a Sasuke ¿Qué acaso la pelirroja se negaría a enseñarle a guisar correctamente? —. Claro, mami cocinando —dijo sarcástico, intentando contener las carcajadas para no molestar en demasía a tu querida madre.

— Ya detente Naru, no es bueno burlarse de la personas —reprendió Kushina, ella misma no podía evitar sentirse hasta cierto punto incomoda—. Veras Sasu, lamento fallarte, pero la cocina no es algo que yo pueda enseñar —confesó con un discreto sonrojo y una nerviosa sonrisa; era horrible que siempre creyeran que era ella la que se encargaba de la comida ¿Cómo era posible que los roles, de lo que una pareja debía o no hacer estuviesen tan marcados hasta esos días?

— Pero usted siempre nos trae deliciosos bocadillos y postres, y la comida… no me va a negar que es casera —rebatió apresurado el niño, fijando la súplica en sus negros posos.

Si supera que la taheña era toda una inútil en lates menesteres. Antes de casarse con Minato, o cocinaban para ella o sobrevivía a base de enlatados; por dios aún recordaba el piso que compartía en la universidad, era una verdadera pocilga. Sí que se sacó la lotería al quedarse con el rubio maravilla.

— Mira Sasuke-kun, el que se encarga de todo eso es Minato, lo único que yo hago es recalentar los alimentos —confesó al final, para estupefacción del otro.

— Pero… él trabaja por la mañanas —no podía aceptar la idea, de que la única persona a la que le desagradaba por el simple hecho de ser él, fuese su salvación.

— Hace la comida antes de irse, es muy maniático cuando de preparar alimentos se trata, inclusive hasta me pone instrucciones de a que temperatura y cuánto tiempo lo tengo que dejar al fuego, también en qué orden le tengo que poner la guarnición o las salsas.

Sí, la vida lo odiaba.

— ¿Quien se encarga del jardín? —cuestionó, esperando no perderle algo del profundo respeto que le guardaba a la pelirroja.

— Minato.

— ¿Y de la limpieza?

— También él, y la ropa tejida que tiene Naruto él se la hizo.

— ¿Qué hace usted? —preguntó ido, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, sin ninguna intención de molestar a la bermeja.

— Pues… antes era el sustento económico, ahora Minato también aporta a los gastos, pero mi función prioritaria es mantener la felicidad de la familia y los buenos modales.

Pocas personas se sentían tan orgullosas de su labor como la Uzumaki, porque al final de cuentas sin ella, ese hogar se volvería completamente disfuncional y caótico.

Sasuke estaba a punto de presentar un ataque de tics masivos por todo el cuerpo.

— ¡Hola familia! —y llegando en el mejor momento, la cereza que le faltaba al pastel—. Hoy pude escaquearme algo temprano del trabajo así que celebraremos con un platillo especial y… ahh hola mocoso —dijo refiriéndose al niño Uchiha, ya había madurado un tanto, quizás los nueve años no eran la gran cosa, pero ahora soportaba los motes amigables, y mocoso o chiquillo del diablo, no eran sobrenombres tan impropios después de todo.

Entonces Minato notó la mirada desvalida del sombrío amigo de su hijo, y como la vista de su esposa y querubín también se posaban en él. Un sudor frío le recorrió toda la columna.

Quizás habría sido buena idea quedarse a llenar papeleo.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Hora de la comida.

— ¿Que sabes exactamente de la cocina? —era un suplicio tener preguntarle eso ¿Que su esposa no sabía lo estresante que era estar trabajando en la universidad enseñando a un montón de mocosos horripilantes, para que llegase a su casa y se encontrarse con otro adefesio que pedía por su sabiduría? Pero ya que, todo fuese por la dicha de su pichoncito… eso y evitarse las horribles torturas posteriores.

Al final si algo le iba a mostrar al pálido escuincle, por lo menos Minato disfrutaría el proceso.

— Nada —respondió cabizbajo, no queriendo doblegar así su orgulloso carácter ¡Rayos! Que no se andaba por la vida viendo cómo se preparaba una carne asada; no era de su encanto que Minato-san estuviese ahí sólo con él, en un cuarto con muchos objetos punzocortante, pero tenía que recobrar su perfecto promedio y eso merecía cualquier sacrificio.

— Vamos todos saben algo, hasta mi Naru sabe preparar hotcakes, huevos, emparedados y ensaladas, quizás es un poco básico, pero uno puede sobrevivir con eso —pronunció ligeramente orgulloso el Namikaze; el procuraba que su hijo creciera integro, con conocimientos en tantos campos pudiese permitirse; el problema era que le daba un pánico irracional ver cerca del fuego o los cuchillos a su tesorito divino, así que Naru tampoco conocía tantos de las destrezas culinarias como él quisiera; por lo menos no era como Kushina. Dios, su primor podía quemar hasta el agua.

— De verdad Minato-san, no sé nada —insistió el niño bruno, con la cara roja, no era posible que admitiese ser un completo ignorante en algo.

El adulto suspiró decepcionado; no tenía opción, debería comenzar desde lo más básico con el demonio -ya no tan- chibi—. Ok, será más difícil y largo de lo que creí —al mal tiempo darle prisa—. Si quieres impresionar a tu profesora te recomiendo una comida de tres platillos. Lo primero es elegir correctamente el plato central, y de acuerdo a eso concentrarse en los complementarios.

Pelar, hervir, cocer, freír, triturar, batir y quien sabe cuántas cosas más; que la harina no era la correcta, que primero el agua y luego el aceite, que la carne se sazona antes de la cocción. Ahora entendía por qué no se había metido en eso de la cocina hasta que lo obligaron. Lo más frustrante era observar al rubio hacer todo con tanta pericia y facilidad, mientras él seguía rasgando sus dedos intentando utilizar el pelador de verduras.

Mientras tanto Minato… ya se estaba hartando de ver como el mocoso torpe desperdiciaba tanta comida, si el chiquillo insufrible no sabía ni como abrir un huevo sin destrozarlo.

Tres horas después ambos estaban tan artos del otro, que decidieron terminar con la lección; lo único que les faltaba era el postre, ya luego lo concretarían.

Lecciones de confección.

— Me imagino que tampoco sabes nada de corte y confección o de bordado y tejido —dijo burlón el rubio—. Que la aguja no se clave mucho en tu piel; ya que tus manos son muy suaves, se nota que eres todo un principito en casa —algún día se vengaría lenta y dolorosamente, le enseñaría a ese rubio risueño y malévolo que nadie pasa por sobre un Uchiha, especialmente Sasuke Uchiha. Ahora sólo le faltaba ocultar los cuatros curitas que tenía esparcidos en sus dedos. Malditos cuchillos no mantequilleros.

A cada enseñanza que le transmitía al de cabello obscuro, no podía evitar rememorar su pasado. Desde que tuvo edad para alcanzar la barra de la cocina, Minato fue el encargado del completo mantenimiento de su familia. Tsunade no era capaz de poner algo al fuego, sin que eso terminara convirtiendo en un incendio, así que la mujer se volvió una fanática de los restaurantes, que para algo tenía dinero; y su viejo, él era mucho mejor cocinando, cuando le apetecía, ósea en muy reservadas ocasiones, por ejemplo cuando se disculpaba con su hijo por volverle a causarle un trauma -físico, mental o moral-. Que lindos recuerdos de la infancia se cargaba nuestro padre favorito.

Como aquella ocasión que Jiraiya encontró a su hijo terminado de coser unas muñequeras a juego con un gorro de lana; el cano hombre por poco lo había llevado a un burdel para que su heredero no se desviara del buen camino ¿Qué era tan raro un muchacho heterosexual con manía por hacerse su propia ropa?

Casa limpia y hermosa.

— Las manchas se quitan mejor con vinagre de telas de algodón, para paños más delicados te aconsejo que las dejes remojar primero en leche, una a la vez o en diferentes recipientes, y lávalo todo con jabón neutro al final.

El lavado de la ropa era lo único que le faltaba por aprender a Sasuke; todo el día estuvo mordiéndose la lengua evitando pronunciar cualquier improperio, el Namikaze no le dio ni un descanso, ya sabía de donde había heredado el entusiasmo su amigo blondo. Ya casi era de noche y sentía que pronto desfallecería; pero antes muerto que quejarse como nena, él lo enfrentaría todo con la frente en alto y fingiendo que le hacía lo que el viento a la montaña.

— Bueno, mientras dejamos esto en la lavadora volvamos para terminar con el pastel, que ya casi es hora de cenar y te aseguro que a Naru le encantara algo dulce —pronunció mordaz Minato, colmando la poca paciencia de su víctima.

Un poco más, mantener la sonrisilla y evitar cometer asesinato a sus nueve años.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

— Vaya Sasuke-kun, de verdad que tuviste un cambio muy gratificante. Te seré sincera mi objetivo no es dañarte, así que si te veía que realmente te esforzabas por sacar la materia te hubiese puesto el diez —en otras palabras si me dabas mucha lástima te regalaba la calificación—. Pero como veo que pusiste todo tu empeño y hasta me dejaste uno que otro tip, te guardo puntos para el próximo semestre —terminó de comentar Kurenai, sorprendida e igualmente encandilada por la pericia del pálido niño. Poniendo la dulce recompensa en su boleta de calificaciones. El pescado a la plancha que el Uchiha había preparado era una delicia que se merecía todo un diez—. Y dime ¿Le pediste a tu mamá que te enseñara todo esto? —curioseó, esperando haber unido a una madre con su hijo.

— No —respondió tajante el niño—. Le regalé mi orgullo al abominable padre de mi mejor amigo, del cual ahora espero vengarme.

* * *

Notas

Antes que nada una enorme disculpa por el retraso; pase por una de las peores épocas que he tenido, no quería escribir bajo ese humor -de hecho no quería hacer nada-, luego me fue muy difícil recobrar las ideas y el ritmo de trabajo, espero que lo comprendan.

Bueno, técnicamente estoy a final de semestre y se supone que me van a dejar muchas tareas, exámenes bla, bla… por esta época me he fijado que me viene la inspiración así que no la desaprovecharé, no aseguro actualizaciones muy frecuentes, pero tampoco tendré retrasos tan dramáticos.

Espero que el capi haya sido de su agrado; la verdad lo que a mí se me da fatal es la cocina, no me gusta; tampoco sé tejer o algunas de esas actividades; lo demás que pongo son tips que a mí me han ayudado mucho en más de una ocasión.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me apoyan, especialmente a quienes se toman la molestia de dejar algún comentario:

**Ginna; Selene Mindthelay; UsuRaKantochi en buSca de TeMe; aki-chan91; sephy malfoy kim jiyool; joshihita-chan h.K.; =D; Ai-chan; Nekomata-Mizu; Sayukira; ika; zarame-sama; miru; Pikacha; Hime-Sora; Ranmen-chan; haruko-kenzaki; Neko Chibi -Daiia-; miko0; tSuKi Ai KoU; Sasunaru Lover yaoii; riku-chan y Nsks_Uzuchiha.**

Cuídense y espero leernos pronto.


	11. Chapter 11

**La niña de rosa**

Todo daba la pinta de ser un día cualquiera en la vida del pequeño Naruto.

Sasuke estaba leyendo algún aburrido texto como de costumbre, matando tiempo en lo que el profesor llegaba; Sai tenía una revista que mostraba accesorios para mascotas, permanecía muy concentrado buscando cual sería el regalo idóneo para Anbu, pronto cumpliría otro año siendo dueño del roedor y tenía la obligación moral de festejar a su hámster -algo curioso es que no festejara el cumpleaños de su padre- y Gaara se entretenía con el zorrito; Naruto había aprendido hace poco a jugar al dominó, su abuelo le había dado todos los consejos necesarios para que se convirtiera en un experto, así que el rubio no se explicaba como su bermejo amigo pudiese estar ganándole ya seis veces seguidas; las fichas tenían que tener algo raro.

El Uchiha ya estaba fastidiado de esperar a Shikamaru, su nuevo tutor de grupo; el tipo había llegado y tan rápido como dejó su portafolio volvió a irse alegando que tenía algunos asuntos que resolver. Vaya profesionalismo que se cargaba el sensei, cuando no era eso, se quedaba dormitando en clases mientras les dejaba una carga monstruosa de tarea.

— ¡¿Te volvió a salir la mula de seis? ! —exclamó Naruto frustrado; este juego del mal lo estaba haciendo quedar en ridículo ¿Cómo era posible que el sábado hubiese vencido en todos los partidos a su abuelo y ahora perdía tan fácil en contra de Gaara? Porque el viejo no lo había dejado ganar ¿Verdad?

— Quizás revuelves mal las piezas —dijo el pelirrojo, algo incómodo con las cascadas que bajaban de los cielos del blondo chiquillo.

— Yo creo que Naru-chan simplemente es malo en el juego; si te enfrentas a Anbu posiblemente le logres ganar.

— Nadie te preguntó Sai.

Si era otro día perfectamente normal.

Era.

— Niños tomen sus asientos; tengo un anuncio importante —al final llegó el sensei, haciendo gala de autoridad, cosa rara en el perezoso maestro. Todos los infantes acataron de inmediato la orden, esperando lo que el Nara iba a comunicarles—. Es algo extraño por la época del año, pero les informo que una nueva estudiante se unirá a nuestra clase, así que más les vale tratarla bien… —comunicó con un matiz de advertencia, mientras más problemas se evitara en la vida mejor para él, lo último que quería era cargar más disturbios de críos—. Ok, puedes pasar —dijo Shikamaru a la figura que permanecía expectante desde el corredor.

Una tierna niña de rosada cabellera e intensa mirada esmeralda, entró al aula con nerviosa actitud, inspeccionando a todos y acercándose cautelosa al frente de la clase—. Hola, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, espero que pueda llevarme bien con ustedes —se presentó con una pequeña reverencia y mostrando una gran sonrisa, mientras sujetaba fuertemente su caja de obentou, esperando la aceptación de sus nuevos compañeros.

Casi todos los chiquillos le dieron un cálido recibimiento, y más de una nena la invitó a que tomara asiento a su lado, el que una nueva pequeña se les uniera era muy emocionante. A excepción de Sasuke el cual consideraba el evento demasiado trivial como para darle la mínima importancia; sí, una chica igual a las otras trece que había en su clase ¿Qué era exactamente lo espectacular de ello? Con el rubio, su primo y el mapache, tenía más que suficiente.

Pero también había otros casos, en los que la novedad no sólo se quedó como un interés pasajero; como aquel querubín rubito que ahora yacía totalmente callado e inmóvil en su lugar, sintiendo como las mejillas se le coloreaban de un discreto y acogedor carmín.

¿Era la imaginación del zorrito, o todo a su alrededor había adquirido la misma tonalidad del cabello de su nueva compañera? Porque, en cuanto percibió los vividos mechones, no pudo evitar un intenso bombeo que se disparó en su pecho. Esa niña era… ¿Linda? No sabía en realidad la palabra que estaba buscando pero tenía un no-se-qué, que hacía imposible el querer quitarle la vista de encima.

Quizás su llegada marcaría más cambios de los que cualquiera se imaginaba.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Educación Física; era por mucho la materia favorito del niño sol, en donde siempre tenía puesta una sonrisa, y la cual le ayudaba a relajarse para no perder el control durante el resto de las aburridas clases. La parte predilecta era cuando Anko-sensei después de una calentamiento de muerte, les dejaba tiempo libre para que ellos pudieran jugar a lo que quisieran. Se supondrían que en esos momentos Naruto estaría con el balón de futbol, dando su mejor esfuerzo para derrotar al equipo contrario; no que permanecería como zombi a media cancha siguiendo los movimientos de cierta cabeza coronada con el rosa, que optó por un partido de voleibol.

No se percató de que era un inerte y muy provocativo objetivo. Perfecto para una jugarreta.

— ¡Quítate dobe! —no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a la advertencia cuando sintió como su cuerpo caía irremediablemente, apenas su instinto le mandó la orden de cerrar los ojos por la acción que lo tomó tan desprevenido. Pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, no sintió el doloroso golpe seco, o las piedritas incrustarse en su dermis; cayó en cuenta de que alguien lo envolvía entre sus brazos, mientras ambos cuerpos se precipitaban.

— Sasuke…

— ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa, por qué no te quitaste? ! ¡¿No viste que esa pelota iba justo a tu cara? ! —le rugió el Uchiha, incrédulo de que ese blondo mentecato pudiese ser tan distraído. Ambos estaban tirados, pero Naruto seguía sobre el torso de su mejor amigo, que se puso a sí mismo de barrera para evitar que algo le pasara al cabeza hueca. Y Sasuke no sólo recibió el golpe del balón, que estaba provocando ya el moretón en su cara, sino también que al momento de la caída se había raspado el brazo y la espalda, produciendo que su playera terminara desgarrándose y que un poco de escandalosa sangre sobresaliera de su impoluta piel blanca.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡¿Estas bien? ! —Sai se acercó alarmado a la escena; una cosa es que le gustara fastidiar a su primo y otra que no sintiera nada cuando lo veía pasar por algún incidente.

— ¿No te paso nada Naruto? —también Gaara se aproximó rápidamente, esperando auxiliar a sus amigos.

Inmediatamente los demás niños de la clase, se acercaron curiosos para enterarse de lo ocurrido, entre ellos una mirada verde esmeralda que observaba preocupada; no todos los días el todopoderoso Uchiha Sasuke terminaba magullado y herido. Más el neko no le prestó el mínimo de atención a la bola de entrometidos, tenía algunas cuentas que saldar con cierto tarado bravucón.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema Kimimaru? Viste que el dobe estaba distraído ¡¿Por qué diablos le lanzaste el balón? ! —exclamó furioso, enfrentando a un albino creído que desgraciadamente compartía clase con él, y a quien desde hace un año había notado las malas intenciones que tenía hacía su persona, dañando cualquier cosa que le importase -porque sí, el rubio era una cosa que le importaba-.

El de blanca cabellera sonrió autosuficiente, excusándose con un "No fue mi intención".

Sasuke estaba que reventaba, no se necesitaba de mucho para hacerlo rabiar, y ese desgraciado lo estaba llevando a límites insospechados del cólera.

Naruto lo sostuvo del brazo para evitar que su compañero cometiera una locura; él había sido el causante de todo y no iba a permitir que Sasuke manchara su perfecto expediente por una riña sin sentido. Ya después, ambos podrían planear la venganza.

— ¡Naruto, Sasuke a la enfermería! ¡Los demás vuelvan al salón de inmediato!

Apenas la voz de la Mitarashi les llegó a tiempo, quizás unos segundos más de retraso y se hubiesen soltado los golpes. Todos los curiosos críos no tuvieron otra alternativa que acatar las órdenes de la profesora; nadie se atrevía a desobedecer a la siniestra mujer, especialmente cuando ésta se cabreaba.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

No se la podía sacar de la cabeza. Durante todo el día sus ojos únicamente encontraron lugar para observarla desde la distancia; de seguir así empezaría a creer que se encontraba enfermo, y seguramente esa chica era portadora de una virus maligno que lo dejaba embobado. La explicación más coherente que había hallado hasta el momento.

Todavía se sentía terrible por lo ocurrido durante el partido; por más que se trató de disculpar con el moreno, éste se la pasó restándole importancia al asuntó, diciendo que después de todo tenía que proteger a un usuratonkachi como él. Lo peor es que nunca se había descuidado por ninguna persona, en general era distraído, pero no por quedársele mirando a una niña. Una que para mal, no le puso atención en ningún momento.

No había sentido el impulso de correr hacia ella y proclamarse su amigo, como en antaño hubiese actuado; hace tiempo su abuelo le comentó que a las mujeres se les debe tratar diferente, con calma, y entonces ellas le darían los placeres de la vida; la verdad no le había puesto demasiada atención y unos segundos después su querido Oto-chan había arribado a su lado, le tapó los oídos y luego sólo vio como los hombres estaban discutiendo como de costumbre. ¿Qué tenía de especial Sakura para que la quisiera tratar diferente? En general no le gustaba juntarse con las niñas, eran muy ruidosas, desprecian sus juegos y él los de ellas, se preocupaban por infinidad de cuestiones insignificantes, y siempre querían aparentar ser muy maduras.

Abandonó sus cavilaciones cuando sintió como apretujaban su cintura. Como en cantidad de ocasiones ese viernes Sasuke se quedaba a dormir en su casa; siempre habían compartido la cama, sus cuerpos aún eran lo suficientemente pequeños para acomodarse en el mismo lecho sin tener incomodidad alguna. Volteó el rostro mirando fijamente al de su mejor amigo. Era una costumbre en Sasuke, abrazar su cuerpo tan pronto se quedaba dormido, una realidad que al Uchiha le daba por negar al llegar el alba. Naruto se quedó un rato contemplando el brazo de Sasuke, el cual todavía debía dolerle, esperaba que no le quedara una cicatriz muy fea.

— Sasu —susurró dudativo. Lo que le despertaba Sakura era diferente al sentimiento que le nacía al ver a Sasuke ¿Si no quería que la chica lo viera como a un amigo, entonces que quería de ella?

— Minato, ya deja de actuar como nena y copera.

— Me duele la cabeza y estoy cansado, no podemos dejarlo para otra ocasión.

— De verdad que eres sorprendente y no en el sentido que me gustaría. Últimamente tienes muy abandonada a tu esposa.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que me dejaras dormir?

Lo siguiente que el chiquillo blondo escuchó fue el golpe sordo de algo que se estrellaba contra la pared. ¡Sus padres seguían despiertos! quizás ellos lo podrían ayudar con la confusión en su mentecilla.

Se liberó cauto del abrazo del bruno, ya muchos inconvenientes le había causado en el día como para despertarlo a mitad de la noche. Salió de la cama y sin siquiera ponerse sus pantuflas de rana, rápidamente atravesó el pasillo que lo separaba del cuarto de sus progenitores, abriendo la puerta sin siquiera tocar.

Llegó en bueno momento, mejor ver como su madre le asestaba un golpe en la cabeza a su Otou-chan, que encontrarlos más entrados en otro tipo de acción ¿No?

— ¿Mami? —inquirió bajo, llamando la atención de los adultos. Ya que Kushina seguía muy entretenida pateando a su esposo contra la pared.

Minato no pudo más que agradecer el haberse negado a realizar "ejercicio" con su querida taheña; moriría de vergüenza -quizás literalmente- si se supiera el causante de ensuciar la casta inocencia de su amadísimo retoño.

— Cariño, es tu padre y yo… pues, estábamos practicando defensa personal, pero no es algo que tu debas de aprender —se excusó rápido la bermeja incorporando a su marido, el cual también asintió enérgico ante la blanca mentirilla—. Pero ¿Qué haces despierto tesoro?

— No puedo dormir, algo raro me pasa —comunicó el angelito, componiendo una cara de circunstancias.

— ¿Qué tienes cielo? —dijo el rubio mayor al tiempo en que tomaba en brazos a su bebé, dándose cuenta del peso que había ganado últimamente, ya no era tan fácil acomodarlo en su regazo como anteriormente, de verdad que los años pasaban veloz.

— Es que… yo —no sabía de qué manera explicarse, vio las caras expectantes de sus padres, ansiosos por ayudarlo en lo que pudieran—. ¿Están bien si de repente alguien te cae muy bien y no sabes por qué?

— Pues así es como se forman las amistades mi niño —explicó su madre cariñosa; ella no veía el problema, todas las personas de las que su hijo se encariñaban, terminaban convirtiéndose irremediablemente en sus amigos -quisieran o no-, ese era el encanto de su dulce nene.

— Pero… yo no siento que mi corazón lata muy fuerte cuando veo a Sai, y no me pongo rojo y me distraigo cuando juego con Gaara, y ellos son mis amigos —expuso, quizás más para sí mismo que para sus padres.

— Naru ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con que alguien te cae muy bien? —cuestionó preocupado el Namikaze, no era posible que lo que estuviese pensando fuera el dilema de su pequeño; todos menos eso, aún era muy pronto, no estaba preparado psicológicamente para evitar querer degollar a quien se atreviese a arrebatarle un cariño especial de su tesoro.

— Pues no lo sé, creo que es cuando alguien te gusta ¿Cómo se siente eso papá? —preguntó inocente esbozando una de sus tiernas muecas. Sin percatarse que acababa de desatar el horror en el -ahora- desdichado hombre que era su padre.

¡Por todo lo bello y bendito de la vida -entiéndase Naruto- que alguien le dijera que tan sólo era una horrible pesadilla, una broma, un sueño de coma! ¡Lo que fuese menos la realidad!

— Ehh… cariño ¿Por qué no hablamos de esto en la mañana? Creo que tu padre está un poco indispuesto ahora; además ya es muy tarde para que permanezcas despierto —Kushina estaba consciente que tenía unos pocos segundos, antes de que su conyugue quisiera salir a golpear, a quien fuese el humano que se atrevió a "seducir" a su niño. Mejor controlarlo mientras aún permanecía en ese extraño estado de estupefacción.

Despachó rápida a su querubín, interponiéndose en la puerta para que la bestia no pudiese efectuar su movimiento. Dándole un reconfortante beso de las buenas noches a su niñito rubio antes de cerrar definitivamente la puerta.

— ¡¿Cómo se llama, donde vive, cuántos años tiene, donde se conocieron? ! —justo a tiempo. Minato estaba luchando escarnecidamente contra su princesita para alcanzar a su niño—. ¡Naruto!

— ¡Minato por dios! ¡Es sólo un gusto de niños!

— ¡Pero amor, no sabes todo lo que podría desencadenar! ¡Esto podría terminar con la vida como la conocemos!

— ¿Y eso sería malo? —la pelirroja pagaría lo que fuese si alguien le lograra quitar todas las manías y exageraciones a su esposo.

El pequeño rubiales, escuchó unos gritos extraños provenientes de la habitación de sus padres, pero no le dio importancia; luego de comentarle su dilema a los mayores cierta parte de sí se sentía más tranquila; apostaba lo que fuera a que su papi y mami hallarían la forma de resolver la telaraña en su cabecita.

— Hey Naruto ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama dobe? —escuchó el quejido proveniente de su mejor amigo, el cual adormecido se tallaba perezoso un ojo, adecuando su vista a la obscuridad del pasillo.

Sasuke al no sentir el calor que emanaba el suave cuerpo del rubio, no tuvo más opción que ir a buscarlo, después de todo, lo que más disfrutaba de quedarse en la casa del blondo era precisamente compartir la coma con él, se sentía perturbadoramente tranquilo al lado del niño con los cielos, disfrutando de dulce sueños. Estúpido rubio que se salía a pasear a mitad de la noche, ahora por su culpa tenía los pies helándose.

— Nada, ya vamos a dormir, Sasu —le dijo tomándolo del brazo, por un momento olvido la pequeña magulladura que portaba el Uchiha, hecho que recordó al ver la ligera expresión de incomodidad en Sasuke, apartando rápidamente sus manos de él—. Sasuke, lo siento —se excusó apurado recobrando el desazón.

— Ya te dije que no fue nada, además mi cuerpo se movió solo —batió como excusa, en parte era cierto, seguramente por ninguna otra persona se hubiese expuesto a recibir el más mínimo rasguño.

Naruto sonrió amplio, mostrando esa blanca dentadura, contento por poseer un amigo tan especial como lo era el moreno; quizás él también lo ayudaría a entender lo que sentía por Sakura.

Antes de que ambos terminaran de adentrarse a su recamara, el niño trigueño le dio un inofensivo piquito en la mejilla al morocho, sacándole un tenue sonrojo y una sonrisilla embobada. Categóricamente a Sasuke le encantaba dormir en la casa del blondo

Kushina se quedó pasmada en la puerta viendo la muestra de afecto entre los niños; unos centímetros más de perspectiva, y su esposo hubiese presenciado todo el acto ¡Por dios que estaban desquiciados esos chiquillos! ¡No comprendían con quien compartían su casa!

Por el bien de Sasuke-kun, la pelirroja rezaba porque él no fuese la persona especial de su niño. O su rubio marido quedaría más traumado de lo que ya estaba.

* * *

Notas

Ahora sí me apuré, dos capis en menos de una semana; espero que dentro de poco tenga más actualizaciones, ahora de otros fics.

Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, de verdad que me levanta mucho el ánimo recibir sus comentarios.

**Selene Mindthelay; Nekomata-Mizu; miko0; Ranmen-chan; luna; Kaze no Misuki; tSuKi Ai KoU; Ai-chan; Enit Shadow; love3nekoko-chan; BlackStarChan; Yuki-2310; hime-Sora; YuK-G; sol uzumaki y Sayukira.**

Ya saben, si encuentran alguna incoherencia o falta de ortografía me avisan.


	12. Chapter 12

**Cariño de niño**

Cuantas veces no había escuchado -de sus alumnas- decir que el mejor remedio contra la depresión era tirarse en el sofá o la cama, frente al televisor, con una interminable dotación de dulces y golosinas, especialmente bombones y helado de chocolate; mientras se miraba un buen maratón de películas dramáticamente empalagosas, dejando que la cursilería se apoderase de cada fibra sensible de su ser. Describiéndolo de ese modo sonaba tan patético, que era difícil pensar que él estuviese realmente recurriendo a eso.

Todo había comenzado ya cuatro meses atrás, cuando a su inmaculado querubín se le había ocurrido confesarle -en aquellas triste noche- que le gustaba una horrorosa niña, la cual atentaba contra todo el universo de Minato -ósea Naruto-. Desde aquel instante su pelirroja reina le había prohibido acercarse a la escuela de su hijo, con el fin de evitar algún penoso altercado que los obligara a tener que mudarse de ciudad -Kushina simplemente no soportaría la venguenza -.

Hasta el momento nuestro rubio estrella había aguantado las ganas de ir corriendo donde la niña de la discordia, para gritarle en la cara que se mantuviese alejada de su hijo -el método más efectivo para repelerla-; pero ahora no podía sino sumirse en su propia miseria. Y tan bien que iba reprimiendo la ansiedad.

Ese sábado el otro demonio -ya no tan chibi-, por causas fantásticas del universo no se había presentado a su casa a incomodar, por lo tanto el Namikaze tenía todo el fin de semana para disfrutarlo con su hijito. Eso hasta que el blondo chiquillo le dijo que ya era tiempo de confesarse a Sakura; así que requeriría de todo el día para poder hacer una linda tarjeta que expresara todo su dulce cariño por su compañerita.

Luego del shock inicial que sufrió el rubio mayor -el cual duró más de veinte agónicos minutos-, su mente y su cuerpo se sentían tan debilitados y caóticos, que era inútil intentar salir de su casa para presenciar como aquella chica sufría de algún desafortunado incidente. Su nenita estaba cual guardia ingles a la entrada de su morada, e intentar escapar acarrearía seguramente más de una traumática lesión. Además, por desalentador que fuese, ver a su hijo tan entusiasmado pegando brillantina en diversas letras más o menos recortadas, era tan enternecedor, que no podía imaginarse cómo se pondría su tesorito si descubría que la tal Sakura se había marchado misteriosamente del vecindario.

No le quedaba más que hacer, que resignarse.

— Me sorprende que no hayas intentado escapar por alguna ventana —expresó risueña su esposa ingresando a la habitación; quería ver si le podía levantar un poco los ánimos a su marido, después de todo otra prueba de fuego se estaba llevando a cabo en el fuero interno del Namikaze.

— No tengo tiempo para eso cariño, que no ves que está en la parte critica de la historia. Se acaba de morir el perro de la gemela perdida de la protagonista —respondió distraídamente serio el rubio. Kushina ya no estaba del todo segura si permitir que Minato se encerrara en su burbuja de protección era mejor que dejarlo aceptar la obvia realidad. En momentos tan "memorables" como ese -ver al genio de Konoha U con bata rosa y lágrimas de cocodrilo, frente a una peli tipo Disney, y que tenía la cara llena de caramelo-, era cuando consideraba alguna intervención que conllevara un sanatorio mental.

— Sé que no estás para nada contento con la situación —dijo conciliadora la bella mujer, abrazando por la espalda a su pareja—. Pero entiende que Naruto no va a ser eternamente un crío, si no puedes ahora con un infantil enamoramiento, que harás cuando tenga eh… novia o esposa ¿Crees que Naruto estará a gusto de que intervengas en su vida?

Por un lado su nena tenía razón; aunque no lo admitiese Minato tenía pavor a que su hijo lo terminase odiando debido a sus eufóricos ataques de sobreprotección. No quería ser uno de esos padres que terminaban asfixiando tanto a sus retoños, que estos se vuelven chicos caóticos y pendencieros, cuya juventud se desvirtuaba completamente al querer tener un tanto de libertad. Si atentaba contra sus gustos, era posible que su querubín terminara fugándose a algún lugar recóndito como Alaska a vivir con esa niña, trabajando de guardabosques o combatiendo contra hombres lobos.

Sí, Minato se estaba deschavetando.

Por otro lado; la Uzumaki ya tenía una idea de que era lo que pasaba por la mente de su amor, era tan fácil de manipular como a un cachorrito.

— Tienes razón —concedió al final, no sin cierta pesadumbre, el blondo—. Tengo que apoyarlo en todo, es mi deber.

— Estoy orgullosa de ti cariño.

Observo dichosa como su esposo se adecentaba un tanto, apagaba la televisión, y se dirigía donde su hijo, con la solemne intención de ayudarle en el asunto de la tal Sakura. Al parecer Minato había tenido grandes avances ese día.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

— Y es por eso que tienes que esperar —dijo firme como si de una orden se tratase—. Si te le confiesas ahora, lo más seguro es que te rechace y no porque tú valgas poco —comunicó rápido a ver la cara de circunstancias que se formaba en el rostro de su angelito—. En absoluto; de hecho es porque eres demasiado para todos cariño, y seguramente esa niña se siente ofuscada a ver a un ser tan lindo como tú, eso explicaría por qué no se acerca a ti. Es que tiene miedo de no estar a tu altura.

Su esposo era un verdadero caso perdido. De no estar Naru presente, Kushina ya podría estar estampando la cabezota dura del Namikaze en la pared. Y ella -pobre incauta- que creyó que el rubio por fin había madurado. Definitivamente necesitaba una aspirina, soledad y quizás vodka.

— ¿Entonces es por eso papi? —preguntó ilusionado el niño.

— ¡Claro! ¿Por qué otra razón sería? —después de todo ¿A quién dañaba con esa mentirilla?

Al bajar de su habitación y ver a su hijo, todavía tan entusiasmado por armar una tarjeta para esa mocosa producto del infierno; simplemente no pudo contra tal panorama. Su niño era aún un bebé, no podía permitirse perderlo tan rápido ¡Por dios que Naruto no había ni cumplido los once años!

— Lo mejor que puedes hacer por el momento es acercártele pero como amigo. Así es más fácil decidir si realmente te conviene —su hijo no era de los que juzgaban mal a otras personas; pero existía la posibilidad de que esa chiquilla tuviese algún hábito horrible y desagradable del que su retoño no se hubiese percatado, o quizás en realidad era tan molesta y delicada como su hijo consideraba al resto de las niñas. Quizás al final su preciosa maravilla descubriría que esa chica no le convenía y dejaría su pueril capricho de disque atracción. Después de todo, era su firme obligación como padre el proveer la información correcta y necesaria para que su querubín no pasara por ningún mal momento futuro—. Y si ves que presenta cualquier anormalidad o no está de acuerdo con tus gustos entonces la abandonas y no le vuelvas a dirigir la palabra.

— El último punto no es realmente necesario Naru, tú le podrás seguir hablando a Sakura-chan cuando gustes —tenía que ponerle un alto a su insensato marido antes de que ofuscara por completo el juicio de su primor.

— ¡Y Sakura-chan me querrá como yo a ella! —exclamó dichoso el infante, nunca se hubiese imaginado que las relaciones amorosas se podían complicar tanto, en la tele todo se resolvía en menos de hora y media; vaya que la realidad era un asunto distinto. Además, hasta hace unos meses las niñas le seguían produciendo tal aversión, que era difícil el plantearse querer a una—. Gracias papá, a partir del lunes comenzaré a volverme su mejor amigo dattebayo.

— De nada cariño ¡Ya sabes cualquier novedad coméntamela primero! —por un segundo sintió que desarrollaba de forma tan integra su rol de padre, que era difícil creer que todo lo hacía para ganar tiempo y demostrarle a su hijo que podía seguir muchos años más sin tener pareja.

— No te pases Minato —como dije por un segundo—. Si Naruto sufre cualquier decepción será tu culpa ¿Entendido? —advirtió la de los jades, hastiada de las inmaduras decisiones de su conyugue, y peligrosamente cerca de las agujas para tejer.

— Vamos Kushina, realmente no creo que le guste esa niña —rebatió el Namikaze guardando una distancia prudente para iniciar una huida fructuosa. Claro todos jugaban con la ingenuidad de su nene, pero él no podía, él que tenía más derecho que nadie en el mundo sobre la vida de Naruto—. Además ¿Qué clase de decepción podría sufrir? —preguntó con descarada inocencia.

— El rechazo por ejemplo —quizás y sus padres si lo habían tirado más veces de las que se acordaba, y a ello se debían sus brotes de estupidez patológica, concluyó la Uzumaki—. Básicamente le dijiste que nadie nunca lo batearía, y sabes que eso no está asegurado —a la vista de los padres sus hijos eran únicos e inigualables, preciosas joyitas de oro -quizás Naru si lo era-, pero el punto es que toda la atrayente chispa de su hijo no aseguraba el éxito con la féminas—. Créeme que esa niña será el asunto amoroso más irrelevante que confronte nuestro hijo —terminó en tono de advertencia.

La pelirroja no tenía otra opción que abandonar la batalla por el momento, amaba mucho al rubio como para quedarse viuda tan joven. Aparte necesita conservar nervios para lo que seguramente se avecinaría.

— Sasuke-kun… —dios esos niños no tenían concepción de en lo que se estaban metiendo. Sólo esperaba que en un cercano futuro no tuviese que consolar a cierto niño de cabello negro azabache al sufrir el rechazo, o controlar a su marido para que la policía no lo arrestase por intento de homicidio.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Estaba molesto, irritado, furibundo; quería gritar, romper algo, golpear a alguien, patear un chihuahua. Estúpido rubio que se cargaba por mejor amigo; eran en momentos así cuando deseaba nunca haberlo conocido. O por lo menos tener la capacidad para ignorarlo cuando era debido.

Vio su elegante figura en el largo espejo de su habitación, su rostro que lentamente abandonada las pueriles facciones dando las señales de la etapa que estaba por atravesar su anatomía; además de que lucía esplendido en el magníficamente confeccionado traje negro que vestía esa noche. Un inconforme suspiro escapó de sus labios.

Era un día importante, después de seis largos meses de ausencia su querido hermano al fin regresaba a casa del extranjero, y toda la familia se había reunido para en parte darle una cálida bienvenida como sólo el clan podía hacerlo -entre estadísticas de sus logros y comparaciones con otros miembros-, además de que en poco menos de un año, regresaría definitivamente a la mansión para ocupar un puesto junto a Fugaku, que ya iba siendo hora de explotar los majestuosos talentos del heredero prodigio.

Desde hacía una semana Sasuke estaba más que dichoso por la expectación de ver a su Nii-san después de tan prolongada ausencia, sentir el cariño y la protección que únicamente los brazos de su hermano le podían otorgar, ni su madre era capaz de transmitirle tal sentimiento filiar.

Una fecha tan esperada y él no podía quitar la cara de mala leche. Pensar que hace veinticuatro horas todo pintaba espectacular.

La mañana del viernes transcurrió de lo más normal; quizás las catástrofes futuras se debieron al buen humor con el que se despertó aquel día, ya que Naruto tomó la actitud de su amigo como una señal en positivo para tratar con él cierta cuestión que ya le estaba corroyendo las tripas. Durante el almuerzo el rubio bobalicón, de la manera más imprudente e insensible que se pudo venir a la mente, le confesó el disque amor que profesaba por cierta compañera suya decorada de rosa pastelón. Fue en ese momento -en el que el ingenuo chiquillo blondo lo miró ilusionado esperando alguna reacción de su mejor amigo-, cuando algo muy frágil explotó dentro del Uchiha.

A partir de ahí, Sasuke decidió pasar olímpicamente de Naruto; algo que irónicamente no le resultó para nada como la última ocasión que le aplicó la ley del hielo. Ese idiota rubiales estaba tan absorto en la forma en que conquistaría a Sakura, que ni atención le ponía al desprecio de su amigo. Le daban tantas ganas de ir donde Minato a chismearle las alucinaciones que tenía su inocentón hijito. Seguro que el paranoico padre le prohibía rotundamente volver a compartir espacio con la Haruno.

¿Pero qué mierda estaña pensando? Ya hace tiempo que se había puesto el firme objetivo de no celar al niño sol. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le causaba tanta aversión ver como el zorrito otorgaba afecto a otros. Seguramente la locura de Minato-san lo había consumido.

¿Qué podía hacer para dejar de sentirse tan asquerosamente emocional al lado de Naruto? Seguro que su Aniki nunca sufría por nimiedades de ese tipo.

Entonces todo en la mente del neko se aclaró.

¡Su fantabuloso hermano estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia! Seguramente terminándose de arreglar para la fiesta y más que dispuesto para escuchar todas sus preocupaciones y dilemas. Tan fácil que era ir y pedirle un consejo.

Se terminó de poner la corbata correctamente y salió disparado hacia la recamara de su amadísimo Nii-san; así también podría aprovechar para platicar un rato con el mayor, ya que desde su arribo unas horas antes, apenas y tuvo oportunidad de saludar a Itachi. Al llegar frente a la puerta que lo separaba de su Aniki, Sasuke no pudo evitar notar ciertos ruidos extraños provenientes del cuarto, como si alguien estuviese empujando muebles ¿Es que a su hermano le había dado por reacomodar su habitación? Toco varias veces, algo quedo, esperando autorización y al no recibir respuesta simplemente entró.

— Vaya ¿No eras tú quien decía que esperáramos hasta el final de la velada?

— Algo que seguramente habría logrado sino te la pasaras insinuándome, maldito descarado.

¡Shock total! Su respetadísimo hermano mayor, aquel epitome de perfección ¡¿Estaba besándose con un rubio -¿Era hombre verdad?- al que acorralaba impúdicamente contra su escritorio, y ambos medio desnudos? ! ¡Vaya que la vida sabe dar sorpresas!

— Aniki… —se escuchó una voz insegura y apagada, aterradoramente infantil; una de las pocas cosas a lo cual Itachi reaccionaria.

— ¡Por dios Sasuke! ¡No es lo que parece!

— ¡Por eso debíamos esperar idiota! —exclamó el rubio intentado cubrirse con el cuerpo de su amante ya que ni idea de donde había terminado su camisa.

— ¡Disculpen!

Salió corriendo, a pesar de los llamados -gritos- que profería su hermano para que se detuviera. Sasuke sentía como un apabullante calor se extendía por toda su cara coloreando de rojo intenso sus blancas mejillas ¡Ese percance también era culpa de Naruto! Ahora jamás volvería a ver a su hermano de la misma forma -si es que algún día, para empezar, lograba verlo de nuevo a la cara-.

Lo peor es que mientras huía con rumbo desconocido, no pudo evitar -por una fracción de segundo- imaginar que aquellas dos figuras eran siniestramente similares a él y cierto zorrito blondo, lo que agitó su corazón a niveles insospechados.

— ¡Dobe todo es tu culpa!

* * *

Notas

Que descarada soy, dos meses perdida después de decir que me apuraría con las actualizaciones.

Bueno, sé que a muchos no les agrada que cierta chica de cabello rosa se entrometa con nuestros niños favoritos, pero vamos, Naruto nunca fue realmente consciente de que lo que hace con Sasuke no es normal en una relación de "amistad", además Sakura no va a ser ninguna plaga en el fic, ya tendrá su importancia, después de todo yo misma estoy en contra del Bashing hacia casi cualquier personaje. Espero que esto no los decepcione.

También habrán notado que nuestros niños dentro de poco comenzarán con la revolución de hormonas -Ehh Itachi no perviertas mucho a Sasukito-, así que espero poder cumplir con sus expectativas.

Como siempre muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, que me hace muy feliz saber que varias personillas disfrutan con las cosas que escribo.

**Sol uzumaki; miko0; KShieru; ika; Ranmen-chan; Yuki-2310; tSuKi Ai KoU; Nekomata-Mizu; Ro 91; Discostick; joshihita-chan H.k.; YuK-G; Eikou-chan; Enit Shadow; Sayukira; .rishuu.71; luna; Hokuto no Ken; Sofica y love3nekoko-chan.**

Cuídense y espero leernos pronto.


	13. Chapter 13

**Besitos problemáticos**

Sasuke últimamente sentía que cada día crecía un poco más. Y con ello, el mundo a su alrededor iba cambiando.

Hace ya casi seis meses había cumplido los once años y dentro de poco pasaría al último grado de educación elemental; muchos le decían que era una edad muy importante, en la que descubres muchas cosas del universo de los adultos, y tu primer paso a la madures para algún día conformar parte de dicho sistema.

Se dio cuenta de ello, el día que fue con su madre a donar a la caridad la mayor parte de sus juguetes, sustituyendo a los monigotes por una increíble portátil a juego con su nuevo sistema de entretenimiento. La verdad es que no sintió el menor arrepentimiento por deshacerse de tanta basura plastificada.

Su cuerpo también comenzaba con los cambios propios de la pubertad; estaba seguro que dentro de algunos años, su vos chillona quedaría totalmente en el pasado, con algo de suerte superaría a su padre en altura, y claro, el desarrollo de sus músculos por fin se distinguiría de verdad. Ya quería que ese cuerpo flacucho terminara de extinguirse.

Claro que el crecimiento conllevaba también muchas cosas negativas. Por increíble que pareciese ahora se irritaba más que de costumbre ¿Dónde quedó aquel tierno querubín de arreboladas mejillitas y ojos brillantes? Seguramente lo terminó de matar el júbilo que despertaba entre sus compañeras de clase. Sasuke descubrió que las niñas eran una molestia insufrible, más que cualquier rubio gafe que la vida le entregara. No recordaba que en sus años de kínder, alguna chiquilla fastidiosa lo estuviese acosando todo el tiempo, o que al pasar junto a un grupo de crías están murmurasen -muy sonoramente-, para culminar con un inmundo suspiro colectivo. ¡Carajo! Que él oía perfectamente cuando le decían que estaba guapísimo, o que era cual príncipe encantador. Más obvias no podían ser.

¿De verdad algún día terminaría enamorándose, de alguna fémina con un gusto pomposo y exagerado hacia cosas monas, que lo llamaría tesorito? Sintió escalofríos con sólo pensarlo.

Las relaciones amorosas eran una cosa que su obstinado cerebro de chiquillo aun veía con reticencia.

Un tiempo atrás su adorado hermano había hablado de ese tema con él; claro que el de la coleta utilizó a las intricadas cuestiones del corazón como una excusa para no traumatizar a su otouto, ante su desplante hormonal y la poca prudencia de no cerrar con llave la puerta de su habitación. De todas formas era tiempo de educar al niño en otros temas ¿Verdad?

Como sea, el punto es que le aclaró al menor varias cosillas importantes:

Primero; uno no elige quien le gusta o lo que le gusta. El hecho de que su Nii-san fuese gay, ya fue lo suficientemente sorpresivo para demandar un esclarecimiento.

Segundo; Itachi luego de confirmarle la existencia de su novio -tener que especificar el género del rubio era un asco, maldito Deidara y su androgeneidad- pasó por los delicados temas de "Cuando uno crecer y ama mucho, mucho a otra persona…". Claro que su versión fue más "Veras la necesidad sexual es algo con lo que todos nacemos y que se va desarrollando con los años, así que uno debe de aprender a manejarla con responsabilidad ya que es inevitable…" era inevitable ¿No? Ósea que ni un Uchiha puede negarse a lo que su cuerpo le exige. Buen pretexto Itachi.

Gracias a dios que el enano ya había recibido clases introductorias de educación sexual.

Entre todo lo anterior, el hecho de que Sasuke por un buen rato no se atrevió a mirar al mayor a los ojos, y el punto de que después su hermano se puso a relatar cómo es que se dio cuenta que tiraba más a por los tíos, cuando apenas estaba en secundaria. Al pequeño le dio tiempo de analizar, que tan terrible podría ser terminar compartiendo preferencias con el mayor.

Hasta la fecha lo que comenzó con un "Quizás salí como mi Aniki", culminó como una verdadera posibilidad ante su creciente disgusto por las mujeres.

Y en medio de su ajetreo mental estaba Naruto.

¿Qué era lo que en realidad sentía por el dobe? Porque ya se había dado cuenta, de que el hecho de que su corazón se paralizara ante cada comentario halagador que el niño sol destinaba a Sakura, no podía ser del todo normal. Esos celos posesivos estaban ahí por algo.

Su mentecilla estaba demasiado enmarañada para siquiera querer creer, que los dos podían terminar como en las tontas películas romanticonas que su madre veía ¡Vamos! Que él creció creyendo que era obligatorio terminar casado con una mujer.

— Bastardo, te estoy llamando —antes de que Sasuke pudiese reaccionar, el moreno tomó dos trozos de carne, provenientes del almuerzo de su primo, para engullirlos rápidamente sin derecho a replicar por parte del neko.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa tarado esa era mi comida? !

— Pues yo te pregunte si me dabas un poco, y como no me contestaste —movió la mano dando a entender su punto—. El que calla concede.

— Es verdad Uchiha, fue tu culpa —en ocasiones así era cuando se cuestionaba el hecho de que se siguiera juntando con esas molestias. Desde que conoció a Gaara, el pelirrojo le cayó como una patada en la espinilla, y su primo era más bien tolerable por ser parte de la familia ¿Cómo es que en todos esos años no se había buscado "amigos" menos irritantes? Seguramente sin la intervención de Naruto su grupo ya estaría totalmente dividido.

— ¿Y el dobe? —preguntó al notar que cierta cabecita dorada no se encontraba presente.

— Se fue hace como diez minutos, te avisó, pero al parecer estabas perdido en la luna —contestó Gaara revisando si había otra cosa que se le antojara del almuerzo de Sasuke, no era su culpa que la madre del moreno cocinara mejor que su hermana. Además Sai ya le había dado permiso para hurtar la comida del gruñón chiquillo.

— ¿A dónde fue?

— Donde Sakura y sus amigas; dijo algo de que en un mes ya estaría finalizada la parte dos de su conquista y salió corriendo —Sai quería ver si Sasuke era capaz de seguir al rubio, después de todo, ir al área donde se juntaban las niñas era como entrar en la boca del lobo para su primito—. Vaya ¡Itachi-nii sí que cocina como los dioses! —exclamó al apoderase de un nuevo bocado.

— Acábenselo si quieren buitres, voy a buscar a Naruto de todas formas —dejó su caja de almuerzo para salir disparado en busca de su amigo ¿Por qué Naruto siempre la daba tantos dolores de cabeza?

Gaara y Sai se limitaron a sonreír por la tozudez del morocho. Si Sasuke quería seguir siendo el mejor amigo del niño sol, debería dejar su orgullo de lado y admitir lo importante que el zorrito era en su vida.

— Bueno Gaa-chan, aún queda mucha carne frita.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Tanto Minato como Kushina tenían el día libre, y al ser fin de temporada, la bermeja insistió en ir a la plaza comercial a enfrentar la batalla campal por los descuentos de época. Nada como rebajas para llegar al corazón de una mujer, y de paso gastar calorías y matar el estrés ¡Vaya que las compras lo tenían todo!

Todos creerían que bajo tal escenario, nuestro rubio estrella estaría muriéndose del aburrimiento en una banca, mientras acumulaba bolsas e intentaba serenarse para no sucumbir a la desesperación, quizás en el mejor de los casos se iría a electrónica a buscar algo interesante ¿No? Pues que poco conocen a Minato si creyeron lo anterior.

— ¿Ya terminaste cariño? —preguntó la cobriza angustiada, el crédito se les iba a terminar antes de que ella encontrara un buen vestido de noche. Era increíble que su marido ni siquiera se ofreciese a llevar una parte de las compras; estaba recordando porque hacia tanto que no salían por ropa.

— En un momento bebé —dijo ocupado mientras desacomodaba cientos de prendas a su alrededor —. ¿Cuál crees que se le vea mejor a Naru, la verde o la azul?—le mostró a la Uzumaki unas tiernas sudaderas de suave algodón, algo holgadas para asegurar que su hijito las utilizara por una buena temporada. La primera con un estampado de delfín y la segunda con una rana.

— La verde —su esposo era imposible—. Pero no crees que los diseños ya son algo infantiles, Naruto tiene once y pronto querrá escoger otro tipo de ropa.

El semblante de Minato se entristeció ligeramente al escuchar eso. Lo que daría por que su nene siguiera de cuatro años, tan pequeño e indefenso, necesitando acurrucarse en el regazo de su padre para conciliar el sueño.

Esos pensamientos ya no le estaban permitidos.

Su afán por volver a épocas de mayor inocencia, lo podrían cegar ante el crecimiento de su hijo, desaprovechando una nueva etapa en la vida del ser que más amaba. Ni loco dejaría pasar la oportunidad de hacer hermosos recuerdos al lado de su adorada familia.

— Tienes razón, mejor la dejo —enunció algo apenado.

— Sabes —susurró la pelirroja—. Aún estamos a tiempo de tener otro lindo, pequeño y hermoso retoño —dijo confidente, tomando la prenda antes sostenida por su esposo para depositarla con el resto de las cosas que debían pagar.

Kushina era la mejor mujer que había conocido en la vida, no se imaginaba formando una familia con nadie más.

— Creo que reventaría si tengo que producir amor para otra persona —comentó risueño; las cosas estaba bien, si se forzaban las situaciones están saldrían mal—. Mi vida se volvería un caos entre acosar a las pretendientes de Naru y cuidar de un bebé.

Las esmeraldas de la mujer no podían expresar más dicha ante el razonamiento de su hombre; hace años que hubiese rogado por otro pedacito de cielo, y por fin acababa de comprender lo que verdaderamente necesitaba para dar integridad a su hogar.

Un poco más y el Namikaze estaría listo para enfrentar el futuro.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Era increíble que su resistencia fuese tan pobre, se avergonzaba de sí mismo. El plan era ir al lugar donde Sakura y otras chicas se juntaban a almorzar; hace poco la niña de las esmeraldas le había comentado lo bien que se veía la comida que a diario le preparaban. Así que debía fingir que pasaba casualmente por ahí, invitarle una parte de su ración a la del rosado cabello y quedarse a hacer charla y pasar un rato agradable.

Eran tan irónico que generalmente la boca no le parase y de pronto se quedase pasmado como un vegetal.

No conocía ni un pepino del universo de las mujeres, y desde el principio se perdió entre la telenovela de las siete y la nueva edición limitada de _Barbie_. Desentonó como su abuelo en un congreso de feministas.

Un suspiro pesimista brotó de sus labios.

El único tema con el que pudo aportar algo, fue cuando Karin, una de sus tantas compañeras, mencionó lo apuesto que era Sasuke. Cual reacción en cadena todas se pusieron a discutir sobre como cautivar el corazón del moreno -¡Incluida Sakura-chan!-. Y para rematarla, llegó el punto en que todas dirigieron sus globos oculares a su persona, para comenzar el interrogatorio sobre el moreno; después de todo él era su mejor amigo, así que podría darles tanta información como quisieran del Uchiha.

Sin menospreciar al de cabello azabache pero ¿Qué tenía él que captaba tanto la atención? Sí era listo, lo admitía; era muy bueno en deportes, en realidad él también, ahí estaban empatados; era alto, lo que a todos les pasaría a la edad adecuada ¿Era guapo? Nunca se lo había puesto a considerar.

Naruto veía a Sasuke como su amigo, con el que había compartido miles de experiencias; nunca reflexionó de si el morocho era atractivo o no. No podía opinar que fuese feo, es decir, no parecía uno de esos vagabundos de los que su papi le decía que le alejara, pero tampoco creía que el Uchiha fuese irresistible.

Al expresar abiertamente su opinión de Sasuke a sus compañeras, estas básicamente se le vinieron encima, defendiéndolo como él al ramen. La única que lo protegió fue su dulce Sakurita, al decir que él como hombre no podía decir si otro niño era lindo o no. Las demás lo dejaron de atosigan ante tal argumento, para pasar al que sería el punto culminante de la conversación que definitivamente lo dejo shockeado.

¿Qué sería darse un beso con el Uchiha? De nuevo el brote de suspiros.

¿Qué tenía eso de especial? Él besaba todo el tiempo; a sus papis todas las mañanas y antes de irse a dormir, a sus abuelos cada vez que los veía, y a Sas…

— No Naruto esos besos no cuentan, hablamos de un beso de verdad… en los labios —quizá si Ino no le hubiese interrumpido, le hubiese aclarado que él llevaba años besándose con Sasuke, y la verdad es que no sentía ninguna de las irrealistas sensaciones antes descritas por las chiquillas. Ni mariposas en el estómago, ni que sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo, los labios del teme definitivamente no sabían a nada dulce. La sensación de calidez estaba ahí, pero ese confort no era nada del otro mundo.

— Así que aquí andas usuratonkachi —volteó la cabeza ligeramente viendo el semblante arrugado de su mejor amigo, ese baka y su eterno rictus de molestia.

Le dejó un espacio libre para que se acomodara a su lado, compartiendo un viejo tronco en una zona algo oculta entre unos grandes robles del colegio.

— Ya casi termina el receso —le reprochó el mayor—. ¿Qué andabas haciendo? —indagó esperando un buen rodeo.

Sería una farsa decir que Naruto le prestaba la mínima atención, lo único que tenía en mente era seguir analizando que era lo que tenía Sasuke para hacerlo tan deseable, en especial sus labios; los cuales eran bastante delgados, algo rosadillos y a ciencia cierta muy suaves, por lo menos dentro de su experiencia ¡Pero los de él estaban igual o más geniales! No era como si la sabiduría del universo estuviese escondida en los besos del neko.

— ¿Me estás escuchando dobe? —ese maldito de Naruto, primero se largaba, ahora lo ignoraba, estaba a punto de darle un coscorrón cuando…

— Sasuke bésame —vaya que el blondo sabía sorprender a la gente.

— ¿Qué?

— Bésame teme, si no quieres entonces yo te beso a ti ¿Vale? —le dijo como si la cuestión fuese de lo más normal. Acercándose de manera inusualmente predadora al Uchiha.

Ya suficientes confusiones tenía su cerebro como para que ahora viniera el rubiales a fastidiar más el asunto. Está bien que antes ya lo habían hecho -desde quien sabe qué edad, quien sabe cuántas veces, por quien sabe que tontas razones-, pero siempre como un gesto espontaneo sin ningún intricado lio romántico cocinándose en la cabeza de alguno de ellos; el que ahora lo demandara con tanta ferocidad realmente lo intimidaba.

— Mira Naruto, si esto es una broma no estoy para…

Sus palabras quedaron estancadas en su garganta, al notar como ese maldito querubín ansioso atrapó sus labios sin derecho a réplica, y no conformándose con el casto rose que hasta ahora habían compartido, el descarado rubio aprovechó la sorpresa para morder ligeramente el labio inferior y degustar algo la entrada de la cavidad del Uchiha.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, al contrario de Naruto que tenía los parpados cerrados y una expresión de absoluta concentración; el contacto duró más de lo que jamás imaginó que podía mantenerse y al final ese remedo de dobe tan sólo se separó con una mueca neutra, no dándose cuenta que Sasuke no podía ni conjugar en forma.

— Sabía que no era la gran cosa ¿De verdad que las niñas quieren eso de ti? —opinó saboreándose los labios a ver si hallaba algo más.

El Uchiha aún no podía controlar su pulso, o sus cavilaciones, tampoco quitar la cara de pasmado.

Eso había sido un verdadero beso.

Y Sasuke ya quería otro.

* * *

Notas

Antes de lo previsto, pero aún no lo suficientemente a tiempo.

Bueno, como espero que hayan notado últimamente me he enfrascado en darle seguimiento a otros de mis fics, que verdaderamente tenía abandonados, si gustan pasarse por mi perfil para verlos -publicidad gratis XD-.

Hasta ahora me di un espacio para seguir con Complejos de Padre. Entre lo anterior y el hecho de que estoy con mil ideas que espero algún día publicar, no sé si la calidad de este fic haya descendiendo, quizás sea sólo que me entró un poco de depresión veraniega, pero si ven que el fic ya no tiene tanta chispa como antes, pues lo acabo para dejar de aburrirlas. Que de todas maneras ya no le quedaban tantos capítulos.

Por cierto me preguntaron si Deidara tendría algún tipo de relación filiar con Naruto. Lamento decirles que no, la verdad no soy del gusto de ponerlos como parientes, para mi es más divertido dejarlos como los entes separados que en realidad son.

Como de costumbre muchas gracias por leer, en especial a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de comentar;

**tSuKi Ai KoU; Ranmen-chan; Yuki-2310; Nekomata Uchiha; Ro 91; ika; sol yuki uzumaki; Little Monster; Dark-ekin; mihan; Eikou-chan; Likeanotherone.k; miru; joshihita-chan h.k; .rishuu.71; ; sabaku no eli y Hiko. **

Cualquier errorcillo no duden en notificármelo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Zorrito travieso**

Últimamente esa dictadora que se hacía llamar su madre lo había puesto a trabajar como esclavo; los pretextos de "Eres el más inteligente, capacitado y simpático profesor que poseo" al principio lo halagaron lo suficiente para entrarle a cualquier cosa, sin temor a las consecuencias. Pero como debió imaginar de Tsunade todo fue un gancho para embaucarlo. Ahora tenía que preparar tres seminarios y dos cursos especiales para antes de comenzar el otoño.

Claro como él no se podía quejar, hacia tantos años que había decidido tomar la plaza en la universidad, que ya hasta se le había olvidado cual fue la razón por la que regresó a la docencia; estaba seguro que su pelirroja le sonaba por haberlo metido en el asunto. Siquiera hubiese escogido una escuela donde su alcohólica progenitora no tuviese el poder.

— Ya casi término —pronunció Minato al despegarse por un rato del ordenador; tantas horas seguidas investigando y escribiendo sobre microeconomía, no podían ser sanas para nadie, a este paso enloquecería con los números y las finanzas.

Suspiró cansado masajeándose los hombros, un perfecto domingo y él encerrado como preso.

Su niño adorado había salido a acampar con el demonio Uchiha y su hermano; mínimo confiaba en que Itachi mantendría la integridad de su angelito, pero definitivamente le reventaba los nervios el ver como su hijo se divertía de lo lindo lejos de los brazos de su papi. El Namikaze sabía que era muy egoísta el mantener cautivo a Naruto sólo por capricho, ceder era una constante en la vida, así que era mejor que se acostumbrara con cosas pequeñas.

Después de todo, si ya había soportado veintiocho horas y cuarentaicinco minutos sin saber de su querubín -no es que estuviese contando-, perfectamente aguantaría otras dos o tres horas; pero más les valía que Naruto estuviese en la puerta de su casa antes de las seis de la tarde o juraba por todo lo bendito que alguna cabeza iba a rodar.

— Bueno a seguir con lo mío —dos o tres horas, era todo. Mejor teclear y olvidarse del resto del mundo.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

— Ya casi llegamos niños —anunció Itachi al ver el principio de la zona urbana. Nunca más se "ofrecería" a ir de campamento con tres mocosos que no sabían cuando algo era estúpidamente peligroso ¡Dios! tantas preocupaciones en tan poco tiempo.

Todo emprendió cuando ingenuamente le comentaba a su novio, que una salida romántica al bosque estaría perfecta para celebrar su aniversario. Deidara estaba encantado con el detalle, inclusive el rubio ya tenía en mente la perfecta y acogedora cabañita donde ambos podrían dejar volar sus más tórridas fantasías. Hasta ahí todo bien ¿No?

"¿Van de campamento?". Bendito Sai y su sorprendente poder de pasar desapercibido. Ninguno de los jóvenes notó el instante en que el pequeño de fantasmagórica piel, ingresó a la cocina, lugar donde ambos estaban conversando sobre su escapadita lujuriosa. A Sasuke ya lo tenía al tanto de la situación, así que lidiar con él no hubiese representado mayor problema, pero Sai… aún tenía muchas cosas en las que debía ayudar y/o informar a su primito.

Como por ejemplo, que no debía salir corriendo para notificarle a Sasuke que Itachi-nii se iría de campamento. Así hubiese evitado el que a los cinco minutos ambos niños ilusionados le estuvieran rogando por que los dejara acompañarlo, y luego su madre ¿Qué ella no estaba de viaje -perdida- por Alemania? Dios, Mikoto diciendo lo hermoso que sería que todos fuesen a pasar una noche en el bosque era algo con lo que ni Itachi estaba dispuesto a alegar.

Ahora que hacía memoria ¿En qué momento Naruto se les había unido al circo? De cualquier forma todo concluyó en un día y una noche, viendo los desvaríos de los niños, mientras él y Deidara fungían de chaperones. Vaya cambio de planes. Lo único que quería en ese momento era llegar a recostarse un rato -nunca volvería a cambiar una cómoda cabaña, por una triste casa de campaña y bolsas para colocar en el áspero y helado suelo-, tomar un baño -¿Por qué la naturaleza tenía tanta mugre?- y disculparse apropiadamente con su Dei-chan, quién pensaría que era propenso a ataques de comadrejas*, y eso iba sin doble sentido.

— Muy bien Naruto-kun, en cinco minutos llegamos a tu casa —informó el cansado joven, advirtiendo por el retrovisor como Sasuke había sido vencido por el sueño. Nunca había visto a su hermanito tan activo como esta ocasión; corriendo de un lado a otro, buscando ranas junto al blondo y fingiendo que era como Indiana Jones, pero sin templos Incas de por medio. Quizás si de vez en cuando, podía ofrecerle a su otouto tal despliegue de diversión, el cuerpo agarrotado y la falta de tecnología, valdrían la pena.

Naruto asintió enérgico su cabecita, para continuar hablando con Sai de quien sabe que cosas, sin quitar en ningún segundo, la tétricamente dichosa mueca que se le había instalado en su cara. El niño rubio estaba demasiado radiante a decir verdad, tanto, que seguramente cualquier adulto que no lo conociera, sospecharía de una posible travesura, pero vamos, Itachi llevaba viendo al dorado querubín desde la guardería, y estaba consciente que ese niñato era incapaz de cualquier acto perjudicial o traicionero.

— Demonios; diario trabajo con barro y te juro que mi cabello jamás se había visto peor hum —si Itachi no hubiese estado tan ocupado con Deidara al momento de guardar todo el equipo, quizás habría notado, que Naruto si era muy capaz de hacer tonterías.

Al instante reconocieron la residencia Namikaze, más por el ansioso Minato que al parecer ya llevaba rato haciendo guardia, que por llevar años frecuentándola. En cuanto el pequeño de las azulinas gemas descendió del vehículo, su cara fue atacada a besos, para luego ser tomado en brazos por el mayor iniciando un chequeo general del estado de su nene.

— ¡Gracias por todo! ¡Nos vemos mañana Sai, Sasuke! —gritó Naruto cuando finalizó de descargar todas sus pertenencias. Reparando en un Sasuke recién despertado con su cara de mala leche, y a Sai que le veía cómplice. Definitivamente había sido un fin de semana muy divertido.

— Bueno cariño yo te ayudo con todo esto —mencionó Minato, haciendo aman de llevar todo el equipaje de su querubín.

— ¡No! —gritó Naruto. Interponiéndose entre una gran mochila anaranjada y su padre. Poco es decir, que la cara del rubio adulto quedó desfigurada en extrañeza al percibir tal ataque por parte de su hijito ¿Acaso Naruto le había gritado, y no de júbilo? —. Perdón papi —se disculpó el menor, no era su intención actuar tan a la defensiva—. Es sólo que yo… yo puedo llevar las cosas a mi cuarto, ya estoy grande así que no te preocupes.

La sonrisa conciliadoramente nerviosa y el gesto anhelante de las manos. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que algo malo ocurría ahí. Y sin embargo, seguía tan shockeado, que no podía evitar, el tiritar de su propio corazón y el deseo de retroceder más que nunca el tiempo.

No enserio ¿Su Naruto le había gritado?

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Estaba a punto de renunciar a su plaza; un poco más y su decisión sería definitiva.

Desde hacía dos semanas que su niño se estaba comportando perturbadoramente sospechoso, cual criminal fugado, a la expectativa de que la justicia diera con él. Era esquivo con las conversaciones, luego de las comidas inmediatamente se iba a su habitación, en lugar de quedarse a charlar con su familia con en antaño. El fin de semana prefirió pasarlo encerrado en la casa, que ir con sus abuelos a la feria ¡Joder, que incluso le ponía el pestillo a la puerta de su cuarto!

Para rematar la situación, en lugar de tener un espacio de tiempo libre para ponerse a hablar con Naruto, cada segundo de su miserable existencia, se lo pasaba planeando los itinerarios que su madre le había encargado. Si el problema con su querubín no se solucionaba pronto, dejaría el trabajo para volver a ponerle toda la atención del mundo a su nene; si Kushina se volvió su sustento una buena temporada, pues la pelirroja podía retornar a ser quien trajera el pan a la mesa.

Aparte de que el apoyo de su mujer desapareció totalmente al sucumbir a los estragos de las alergias de temporada. Kushina hacía años que no sufría de semejantes ataques de asma, bonito momento que se le ocurrió para que su formidable salud se desvaneciera.

— Seguramente un andrajoso gato callejero, anda rondando por ahí —siseó la bermeja, acudiendo de nuevo a su recientemente adquirido inhalador. A Minato le hubiese gustado contestar que de eso ya llevaban años, desde el primer instante en que dejaron entrar el niño Uchiha a la casa; pero no era tiempo para bromas.

— De lo que deberías preocuparte es de Naruto —le reprochó directamente el rubio. No quería ser un idiota desconsiderado con su amada esposa, pero el asunto de su hijito de verdad que le daba un "yuyu" de muerte. Los peores escenarios ya habían desfilado por un dorada cabecita, atormentándolo por noches enteras. El estrés quería ponerle fin a su paranoica vida—. Quizás son drogas —comentó al final, exteriorizando los peores fantasmas, que amenazaban por consumirlo.

— Minato, tiene once —contestó Kushina desanimada; no es que no le importase el bienestar de su retoño, pero con los pulmones congestionados y la caja de Kleenex como accesorio primordial a su lado; la ansiedad de su marido no era algo exactamente llevadero—. Además, es lo suficientemente inteligente, para saber que no debe aceptar nada de extraños —dios que mal se sentía; ya ni porque puso a Minato a limpiar concienzudamente -más si era posible- su hogar, esa sensación de que algo se introducía por su nariz irritándole todo el sistema respiratorio, desaparecía.

— Y si el Uchiha se las dio —mejor ignorar lo que se estuviera cociendo en la perturbada mente del Namikaze.

Ya luego ella averiguaría lo que rondaba por la vida de Naruto, para saber si no era otra cosa que los indicios de que la pubertad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, cambiando las actitudes de su niño, modificando un tanto la personalidad, los estragos psicológicos acompañados por los cambios físicos, podían volver al infante más amable y tierno en un mostrito hedonista. Ahora lo que le preocupaba era que efectivamente algún bicho se hubiese colado a su nidito. Eso explicaría en parte los jarrones rotos y que el sillón apareciera desgarrado de una esquina. Detalles en los que su conyugue no había reparado al estar enfocado únicamente en su pimpollo adorado.

— ¡Mami, papi!

Bueno, quizás si debió de ponerle un tanto más de vigilancia a su crío; así sabría la razón por la que los apresaba a ambos, entre un mar de lágrimas, sin poder conjugar nada coherente.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

— Lo siento —lo que hizo fue estúpido y sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero es que era algo que ansiaba tanto, con un fanatismo casi enfermizo. Un ideal que jamás creyó poseer ni por unas míseras semanas ¡Dios como negarse a esos ojitos acuosos y lastimeros!

Kushina y Minato miraron compresivos a su hijo. Y el cómo éste acunaba amoroso a un pequeño cachorro de zorro. El rubio adulto no pudo más que sentirse aliviado.

Al parecer cuando fue a acampar con los Uchiha, Naruto encontró la madriguera de unos zorros; de inmediato su niño se cautivó con el pequeño animalito que instó por seguirlo y juguetear a su lado, mostrándose curioso ante el rubito, tal fue la vorágine de dichosas sensaciones que le causó la peluda presencia, que el cerebro de Naruto no pedía otra cosa más que conservar al cachorrito a su lado.

Así con la ayuda de Sasuke y Sai -especialmente el último- logró meter a la criatura al auto; de cualquier manera era un bebé, así que el zorrito se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo -por lo cual no fue problema ocultarlo en su equipaje entre la calentita ropa del blondo- y el resto o comía o jugaba/destruía.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste cariño? —cuestionó su padre en tono conciliador. No era su intención regañar al menor -bueno, quizás un poquito-, especialmente viendo la culpa que cargaba el infante sin necesidad de sincerarse ante sus padres.

— Es que mamá no soporta a las cosas peludas y esponjosas —varios años atrás, Naruto había pedido para su cumpleaños un perrito; con toda la pena del mundo la pelirroja le explicó que debido a complicaciones de salud, les era imposible tener cualquier mascota que implicara pelo. Y vamos, que una tortuga o peces dorados no se comparaban con animales activos y acariciables—. Y yo de verdad que quería una mascota; pensé que dejándolo libre por la casa cuando no hubiese nadie y manteniéndolo en mi habitación el resto del tiempo, Kyuubi podría ser feliz pero… ¡Ahora se está muriendo y todo es mi culpa!

Naruto dirigió una angustiosa mirada al zorro, que respiraba agitado. Además por lo que les había contado su cielo, el animal no había querido comer desde hace un par de días, y digamos que como bonus, el baño de la habitación de su niño era un penoso escenario, al cual pocos y valientes hombres se atreverían a entrar.

— No te preocupes amor —dijo la pelirroja, dejando atónito a su esposo—. La mayoría de los niños, desean una mascota; pero para la próxima si piensas meter algún bicho a la casa, por favor que no sea un animal del bosque —ella también podía ser comprensiva, lo mejor era hacer que su niño se tranquilizara y luego botar de su hogar a esa máquina de estornudos.

— ¿Que le va a pasar a Kyuubi? —preguntó Naruto atormentado. No podría soportar que su más reciente amigo falleciera.

— Seguramente la comida que le diste lo puso enfermo —explicó la rojilla.

— ¡Pero busqué por internet que debía darle!

— Aun es muy pequeño, necesita a su madre —determinó el Namikaze, su niño se había esforzado mucho por mantener a la criatura, pero era obvio que ésta no sobreviviría en cautiverio—. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es llevarlo al zoológico o algún buen veterinario a que lo examinen, y luego nos dices donde lo encontraste para poder reubicarlo en su habitad natural.

Naruto asintió ante la sugerencia de su padre. Era mejor no volver a ver a Kyuubi, pero saber que el zorrito viviría dichoso, a observar como moría entre sus brazos.

— Sabes mi vida —dijo Minato, al instante en que la familia arribaba rumbo al veterinario— Sé que nosotros no podemos tener mascotas, pero tus abuelitos si puede —el rostro de Naruto se iba iluminado conteniendo el aliento—. Qué te parece que le compremos un gran perro a Tsunade oba-chan, y luego tú lo vas a ver cada que quieras —el grito ahogado y los respectivos besos futuros, serían pago suficiente para lidiar luego con la rubia.

Después de todo, su madre no se iba a negar a nada en cuanto viera la carita dichosa de su adorado nietecito. Además de que Tsunade necesitaba un escarmiento; y nada mejor que un animal destruyéndole los muebles y babeándola cada que inclinara demasiado el codo, para devolverla a la realidad y hacerla comprender que a los hijos no se les explota.

* * *

Notas

*El nombre Itachi, literalmente significa comadreja.

Muchas gracias por todo el ánimo que me enviaron, ahora sí que estoy motivada a seguir con la historia; y también como varias personitas me dijeron, al parecer lo que había estado faltando es que últimamente he pasado un tanto del que se supone que es nuestro prota ¡Minato! El chiste es volverse a centrar en la trama origina, y cómo podría ser esto Complejos de Padre, si no tenemos a nuestro papacito Namikaze en medio de todo XD.

En cuanto al otro punto; no me refería a abandonar el fic, era más bien un "apresurar el final". Pero ahora pondré todo de mi parte para -independientemente lo que dure el fic- que pueda entregarles calidad en cada letra. Así que de nuevo muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios;

**Ro 91; sabaku no eli; Disco Heaven; KShieru; ika; lightless.x; Hokuto no Ken; Mikiita; Yuki-2310; closeaccount; Ranmen-chan; Nekomata Uchiha; Likeanotherone.k; Aswang; YuK-G; Sayukira; axelia uchiha; NAthy!; Lykan Youko; sol yuki uzumaki; Armys; Bonnie Dattebayo; .rishuu.71; ; castiel black; Pikacha y Tilly Reyes.**

Cuídense mucho y espero leernos pronto.


	15. Chapter 15

**Tiempo de estudio**

Ya no había tiempo para niñas, mascotas o cualquier otro peligroso distractor. Era momento de ponerse serio y estudiar como nunca en su vida lo había hecho; el examen de ingreso a la secundaria estaba la vuelta de la esquina, la prueba más difícil hasta ahora y no iba a permitir por nada del mundo, quedarse en una escuela diferente a la de sus amigos.

Desde que ingresaron a sexto año, Sasuke y Naruto habían hecho la promesa de que contra todo ellos dos seguirán uno al lado del otro. Y no lo decían porque intempestivamente uno hullera en busca de algún poder maligno o algo similar, menos por temor a que una pelea tonta los sepárese. El pacto nació, en base a que el conocimiento se podía volver un verdadero obstáculo en su vida.

La secundaria Kage, era uno de los colegios con mejor fama de la zona. Contando además, con que la mayoría de alumnos procedentes de la primaria a la que asistían nuestros querubines, se integraban a dicha institución; la idea de seguir al lado de sus eternos compañeros de aventuras en lugar de quedar todos regados por el mundo era simplemente fantástica. Naruto ya se imaginaba como todo un adolecente la mar de buena onda, siendo perseguido por las chicas que alguna vez le dijeron que era muy pequeño para jugar con ellas al voleibol. Era obvio que iba a crecer bastante en la secundaria. También sabía que podría cautivar a la mujer que quisiese, y que Sakura sería su linda novia tan pronto pisase territorio de educación superior.

Pero lo anterior no era importante ahora, así que mejor borrar esas absurdas ideas de convertirse en un ídolo juvenil. Aun no podía hacer planes, primero tenía que concentrarse en la vendita prueba. Estudiar, estudiar ¡Estudiar!

— ¡Papá, ya concluí con historia universal!—comunicó el doce añero, a su querido progenitor que se encargaba en ese momento de terminar de confeccionar su nuevo uniforme; mucho mejor que comprarlo era hacerlo y también más barato—. ¿Me haces una prueba rápida?

— En un momento cielo —le alegraba ver a su polluelo tan enérgico, esmerándose por sus metas. Lo único que ocasionalmente arruinaba la fiesta, eran las frases dedicadas al Uchiha del demonio, en las cuales su niño subrayaba la importancia de no distanciarse de su mejor amigo—. Al parecer ya dominas todo lo del libro —exclamó Minato, orgulloso de su angelito. Dándose la oportunidad de revolver las suaves hebras de oro, tan parecidas a las suyas, pero que coronaban a su vida.

— Aun me faltan muchas más materias, pero seguro que para cuando sea la prueba voy a estar entre los puntajes más altos-ttebayo —indicó decidido el zorrito. Naruto desvió su mirada al gran reloj de la estancia, percatándose que en cualquier instante llegaría su compañero de estudio. Al final las cosas siempre le salían mejor en compañía; la verdad no se imaginaba como podría ser la vida permaneciendo sólo y marginado, pero seguramente era horrible. Tenía tantas personas a las que amaba a su alrededor, que la mera imagen de algún día quedar desamparado en el mundo era aterradora.

El timbrazo de la entrada lo sacó de sus fatídicos pensamientos.

— ¡Ya llegó! —comunicó dichoso, corriendo para abrir la puerta—. Vaya, llegaste temprano.

— Hola Naruto.

— ¡Pasa Gaara! —indicó el querubín a su amigo.

Si Sasuke eran quien le había dicho que se convertiría en su compañero de estudios entonces ¿Qué pintaba Gaara en su casa? Pues sabrán que al final nuestro chico de las perlas negras con todo el dolor del mundo -casi literalmente-, le confesó al zorrito que él no sólo debía de aprobar el susodicho examen, también debía de superar -aplastar- al resto del alumnado que lo presentara, y para ello su padre considero apropiado someterlo a un duro régimen de aprendizaje. Ósea nada de visitas a la casa Namikaze-Uzumaki hasta nuevo aviso.

No todo en la vida podía salir de acuerdo al plan.

Y como a Naruto sus ideas se le boicotearon. A falta de Sasuke, Gaara lo sustituyó por ese fin de semana; no es como si considerara al rojillo cual plato de segunda mesa o la opción de pánico, de hecho toda la semana la había pasado estudiando con el de las agua marinas, pero Naruto prefería a Sasuke, primeramente porque era su mejor amigo y segundo, porque luego de un rato de ardua ilustración, podía sonsacar al moreno para que terminasen pegados al televisor o jugando, cosa que con el estricto bermejo no funcionaba.

— ¿Ya terminaste el libro de historia? —preguntó el Sabaku al entrar al hogar del zorrito.

— Sip, y al parecer he memorizado todo dattebayo.

— Bien; ahora nos podemos enfrascar en literatura —pronunció autoritario.

— Hola Gaara-kun —saludó el Namikaze cuando los niños arribaron a la sala.

— Buenas tardes Minato-san —respondió formal, con una digna reverencia.

De verdad que ese crío le agradaba mucho a nuestro rubio estrella, más de lo que el harapiento gato negro podría aspirar. Minato había convivido con Gaara en contadas ocasiones, inclusive tenía más contacto con el primo de Sasuke, esa tal Sai, que con el pelirrojillo, pero eso no impedía que el Sabaku se robara su preferencia. Empezando con el niño de las esmeraldas, no acaparaba indiscriminadamente el tiempo de su nene, no provocaba malsanos arrebatos de parte de Naruto, y nunca había compartido cama con su bebé. Sí, ese chiquillo era un buen amigo y muy formal cabía destacar.

Tan distinto al moreno, que lograba hasta la defensa por parte de su esposa, que fastidio resultaba cuando Kushina lo golpeaba por querer atentar contra al niño de negro cabello.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

— Me duele la cabeza —Itachi escuchó el lamento, tras la veintena de libros apilados en el escritorio central de la biblioteca de su casa. Suspiró lánguido, ante la actitud de su hermanito.

— Sasuke, es muy obvio que vas a pasar ese examen así que no deberías de estresarte tanto —opinó calmo, controlando el tono preocupado que rogaba por emanar y dejando de lado los documentos que revisaba. El heredero de los Uchiha estaba seriamente turbado por la estabilidad mental de Sasuke; bien conocía el temperamento de Fugaku cuando un resultado no se obtenía, pero no estaba dispuesto a quedarse de observador, mientras Sasuke se desmoronaba intentando memorizar cada página al pie de la letra.

— Tengo que aprender y dominar todo lo antes posible —dijo autómata el niño sin importarle que los ojos ya le escocieran, que su estómago clamara por alimento, o que las punzantes vibraciones en su cerebro ya lo estuviesen matando.

— Aún faltan dos meses para la prueba —la presión que su padre ejercía sobre su niño le daba asco. Él ya había sentido en carne propia, el nerviosismo de creer que nunca llegaría a las expectativas de Fugaku, la ansiedad que esto provocaba y todos los males secundarios que se podían desatar; vamos que sus ojeras no eran por nada. Ver a su adorado hermanito en tal estado le hacía hervir la sangre; tenía que ponerle un alto al autoritarismo de su padre.

— Exacto; dos semanas para que yo aprenda todo, y el resto del tiempo dedicárselo a ese dobe para que pueda quedarse a mi lado —viéndolo bien, quizás las normas familiares no tenían nada que ver en esta situación. Itachi, sinceramente -y como hacía años no pasaba- no sabía si sentirse orgulloso o decepcionado de Sasuke. La dependencia que su hermano mostraba por el crío blondo llegaba a ser enfermiza, desde luego que Sasuke nunca admitiría lo mucho que necesitaba de la presencia de su amigo, que al final el sentimiento era compartido, y tenía en cuenta que el rubio llegaba a niveles tan trastornados de aprecio por su otouto, como el mismo niño Uchiha.

Mejor dejar el tema de lado; que con esos mocosos era imposible encontrar una solución adecuada. Y él que se preocupaba por Sasuke ¡Ja!

— ¿Qué tal te va a ti Sai? —cuestionó Itachi a su primo, el cual básicamente pasaba inadvertido escondido en un rincón del recinto de lectura.

— Bien Itachi-nii —contestó el pálido infante, levantándose de su refugio, para aliviarse un momento y evitar que las piernas se le paralizaran al impedir la irrigación de sangre.

— ¿Por qué Anbu está en tu cabeza?

— Es mi método de relajación —expuso simple el moreno, sonriendo tétricamente—. Para no quedar como Sasuke; cada que termino una sección de preguntas, acaricio por diez minutos a Anbu. Estudiar más de dos horas seguidas bajo presión es antipedagógico —y sus libros nunca mentían—. Su suave pelaje me desestresa óptimamente ¿Apoco no es genial?

El máximo asombro, que sus rasgos le permitieron mostrar ante la explicación de Sai, fue el elegante arqueamiento de su ceja izquierda. Los niños de ahora sí que estaban mal. Gracias al señor, que él creció perfectamente normal y sano.

Mejor seguir revisando los documentos de la compañía e ignorar a los enanos.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

— Nee Gaara ¿No quieres jugar un rato? —la esperanza aun no lo abandonaba, quizás el bermejo hubiese rechazado sus proposiciones desde hace una hora, pero con el empeño suficiente estaba seguro que lograría quince minutos de descanso.

— Todavía falta estudiar ética, y tenemos que repasar matemáticas —fue la contestación a la que se limitó Gaara; tenía muy en cuenta que la capacidad de concentración de Naruto era menos que terrible, pero si estudiaba al lado del blondo, era posible que de tanto explicarle las cosas se le quedaran mejor gravadas a él.

Naruto bufó molesto. Era verdad que se suponía que debían de estar enfrascados en el conocimiento, pero simplemente no podía, ya había exprimido a su cerebro lo suficiente por esa tarde y un merecido descanso era más que apropiado; no le estaba pidiendo al Sabaku que ya dejaran de estudiar, lo único que quería era distraerse un ratito, de verdad que sólo un momento.

Era una pena, que todos los trucos que se sabía para hacer que Sasuke lo obedeciera, no funcionaban con Gaara; el pelirrojo era mucho más centrado que el Uchiha, o quizás tan sólo no había encontrado su punto débil.

¡Eso era! Lo que necesitaba para obtener su descanso era encontrar la debilidad del rojillo y explotarla. Hasta ahora había intentado con todas las mañas que conocía; repetir su nombre hasta el cansancio intercalando "por favor", hacer ojitos de cordero a medio morir, suplicar con voz de niño que no ha comido en una semana, golpear su cabeza contra el escritorio, mencionar casualmente lo mucho que se divertirían con su nueva consola. Pero nada funcionaba con el Sabaku. Entonces se le vino una idea a la mente; en más de una ocasión hasta el mismo Uchiha había resistido todo el bombardeo anterior, pero nunca su arma definitiva.

— Gaa-ra —llamó despacio el zorrito, captando sólo la atención auditiva de su amigo. Nuestro mapache estaba a punto de volver a negarse a cualquier recreación que le ofreciera el más pequeño; un contundente No le daría otros diez minutos de tranquilidad. Fue por eso que cuando levanto la cabeza de su libro para encarar al niño sol, en su vida se hubiese esperado que sus labios se conectaran en un etéreo rose con la boca del áureo. Naruto estaba con una expresión de pasmosa tranquilidad, permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados mientras el beso se daba. Al tiempo que Gaara no podía tener más abiertas sus cuencas oculares, pese a que todo pareció acontecer en cámara lenta, la reacción del pelirrojo no pudo estar más retrasada—. Por favor, podemos descansar —dijo con una tierna sonrisa Naruto al concluir con el hecho.

El acto inmediato de nuestro niño Sabaku, fue la incredulidad; seguramente si necesitaba el descanso y todo lo anterior fue ocasionado por la saturación de información en su cerebro, los músculos paralizados y el sudor frío eran una muestra inequívoca de su cansino estado. Pero al redirigir la vista al sonriente rostro del rubiecito, comprendió entonces el peso de la acción desenvuelta por Naruto.

Ahora el granate se apoderaba de su rostro y un molesto temblor involuntario dirigía sus acciones. Tan rápido como pudo se alejó no menos de dos metros del chico de los cielos.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso? ! —cuestionó temeroso, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos.

Naruto se quedó de piedra en su lugar. Esa no era la reacción que esperaba; se supone que Gaara debía quedarse atontado y luego hacer caso de cada una de sus palabras, por lo menos eso es lo que normalmente le pasaba a Sasuke.

— ¿Estuvo mal? —lanzó la pregunta más para sí mismo que para su compañero—. Que extraño, quizás no a todos le surte igual el método, tendré que intentar otra cosa —cavilaba despreocupado; nunca supo porque los besos de un tiempo a la fecha le causaban ese efecto al Uchiha, pero la verdad era un técnica con mucho beneficios, quizás no lo había empleado bien con el pelirrojo—. A ver Gaara, intentémoslo de nuevo —comunicó el zorrito dirigiéndose a su turbado amigo.

— ¡Naruto detente! —exigió el pelirrojo, interponiendo sus brazos entre su cuerpo y el de los ojos azules—. ¡Esto está mal! —exclamó intenta recobrar el control de la situación, si es que alguna vez lo había tenido. Su intención tampoco era quedar como doncella en apuros, especialmente ahora, que Minato-san había salido por los ingredientes para la comida y estaba a merced del zorrito.

— ¿Mal? —el comentario de Gaara dejó atónito a nuestro niño sol—. ¿Por qué va a estar mal? Yo lo hago todo el tiempo con Sasuke.

— ¿Qué?

Al final por lo menos Naruto se había salido con la suya. El tiempo que se dio para explicar las intrincadas prácticas que mantenía con el moreno, fue suficiente para relajarse un rato. Además de que la incredulidad en el blanquecino rostro del Sabaku era simplemente adorable y muy graciosa.

Gaara no se tragaba eso de que desde hace años sus amigos estuvieran besándose; no es que lo considerase antinatural o repulsivo, que él mismo sentía curiosidad por realizar dicha acción, pero en los labios de otro moreno. Más bien era, que hasta donde sabía sus amigos no mantenían una relación de noviazgo ¿Cierto?

— Relación con Sasuke ¿A qué te refieres? —era obvio que el rubio no tenía ni idea de que eso exclusivamente se hacía con la pareja. Al parecer tendría que terminar explicándole más cosas, que simples lecciones escolares.

* * *

Notas

¡Yeah el Bicentenario de México!

Como había comentado, ya que estoy de puente, y pese a que el tiempo no me sobra, es hora de ponerle a trabajar duro y traer todas las actualizaciones que me faltan, a ver si se logra el propósito. Y antes de que se me olvide, les quiero recomendar una nueva página de fics, espero que se den una vuelta **www. circuloyogima. com**, el link directo está en mi perfil.

Y ya que estoy con anuncios XD, espero que se puedan pasar por el resto de mis historias, quizás encuentren otra que les agrade, puesto que Complejos de Padre ya va por la recta final.

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, de verdad que gracias a ustedes este fic puede seguir adelante, y acuérdense de que la mejor motivación son sus comentarios;

**Pikacha; Likeanotherone.k; ika; Mikiita; Ranmen-chan; tSuKi Ai KoU; Aswang; Sayukira; Lykan Youko; miru; BlackStarChan; Ro 91; UBiita; Yuki Takishima; Disco heaven; Hokuto no Ken; nathy; ; sabaku no eli; Dark-ekin; Marpesa Fane-Li; NelIra y Joshihita H.K. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Cambios inesperados**

Desde que podía recordar, su más tierna infancia se tiñó de colores grises. Crecer bajo el yugo de la familia Uchiha no era nada fácil, menos pertenecer a la rama secundaria de la misma; el único objetivo de tales hijos, era enaltecer y auxiliar a la rama principal. Algo contra lo que su padre luchó toda su vida, por las razones equivocadas, ya que a Danzou lo motivaba la codicia de querer ser el líder del Clan.

A Sai lo criaron para alcanzar un nivel de perfección enfermizo, ser estrictamente el mejor, comportándose a la vez cual sumisa marioneta que fuese incapaz de cuestionar cualquier orden de su padre, algo en teoría muy simple de cumplir; cuando no tienes diferentes percepciones de la realidad, el acatar mandatos deja de ser complicado.

Su meta era rebasar los talentos del primogénito de la casa principal; Itachi. Pero por más que el niño se esforzaba estaba muy lejos de llegar al nivel del genio de la familia, como la luna estaba del sol; podría perseguir por siempre dicho objetivo y nunca vislumbrar la luz de un nuevo día.

Cuando Sai cumplió los seis años, el obvio panorama de que nunca superaría a Itachi le cayó de lleno a su obstinado padre. Sus metas hasta ese momento, no tenían punto de comparación con las del aborrecido genio de la familia. Tanto Danzou como su esposa, no pudieron hacer nada más que expresar la decepción de tener a un vástago tan poco admirable, en comparación con el primer hijo de Fugaku. Aunado a la situación de que por esas fechas la salud de su madre se deterioró considerable y estrepitosamente, la poca atención que el niño albino recibía pasó a ser nula. Sai fue dejado cual plato de segunda mesa.

Por un instante se sintió plenamente confundido de su contexto y al quererse olvidar de su desalentadora situación, el chiquillo no encontró mejor remedio al dolor que se instauraba en su pecho, que desahogarse en la enorme biblioteca de su casa; ahí no perturbaba a nadie, no tenía que lidiar con médicos que transitaban presurosos de un lado a otro por la mansión, no tenía que escuchar los gritos de agonía de su madre, ni los reclamos de Danzou. Sólo eran él y las ficticias historias de utópicas realidades con finales felices ¡Vaya la imaginación que se cargaban algunas personas! Cavilaba inocente.

Cuando finalmente la muerte tocó la puerta de su casa, arrebatándole lo que creyó, era la persona con mayor sensibilidad y amor que la vida podría ofrecerle, Sai sintió como si un abismo tan negro como sus propias cuencas, se lo tragara ¿Qué sería de él en aquella enorme casona, sin las raudas muestras de afecto de su señora madre? Seguramente enloquecería en unos meses.

Pero tan pronto como se preparó mentalmente para controlar la frustración de su padre, fue enviado a vivir a la casa, del que consideraba el enemigo hasta ese momento. Danzou lo abandonó a los cuidados de la familia de Itachi.

Hasta eso la decisión de su padre no pareció causarle mayor incomodidad. Sabía que en tales dominios de la familia Uchiha, existía otro niño quizás tan solitario como él mismo, por primera vez Sai se dio el lujo de imaginarse al lado de un compañero de estudios. Al menos disfrutaría de la presencia del amargado de su primo Sasuke.

La rama principal de la familia Uchiha era tan parecida a su propia familia que daba miedo; un padre con una autoridad absoluta, una madre que como dama de alcurnia no tenía tiempo de atender ella misma a sus hijos, miles de caras falsas rodeando a la estirpe buscando provecho y protección de tan ilustre apellido. Y aderezando tan célebre cuatro, estaba Itachi en toda su gloria rayando lo divino.

Pero a diferencia de sus predicciones, en esa pintura no había ningún niñito olvidado, afligiéndose en su propia ineptitud al no poder enfrascar todas las proezas de su hermano mayor. Muy distante a sus pensamientos, se encontró con un Sasuke dichoso, tan plenamente colmado de alegría que ni su misma naturaleza de Uchiha podía reprimir el gozo del pequeño. Un júbilo teñido de dorado y azul cielo infinito.

La familia Namikaze era un enigma brillante y multicolor, pero a la vez tan cálido que por un momento creyó haber enloquecido y eso que para la época apenas contaba con siete, casi ocho años. Esas personas habían logrado el milagro de salvar -sin ser conscientes de esto- a Sasuke de una vida de frustración y pesimismo, entregándole todas las hermosas vivencias, que cualquier niño por derecho debería de experimentar ¡Inclusive hasta Itachi se había empapado en la esperanzadora luz de la familia de Naruto!

Quizás al final, sí había enloquecido.

Pese a todo y contra lo que uno pudiese imaginar, Sai tenía la percepción de que aunque era muy divertido compartir tiempo con Naruto y sus padres, realmente no tenía ningún derecho para acaparar la atención del dorado nenito; Naruto era el amigo de Sasuke, y si no fuese por su primo habría crecido en su mundo lóbrego y turbio. Por eso nunca le pidió ir con él, cuando al neko le daba por quedarse en la casa del rubito.

Sai quería algo propio, no compartido.

Y ahí es donde entraba Anbu. Su mascota era una parte tan importante en su mundo como el propio oxígeno. Anbu lo escuchaba, lo quería, le regalaba mimos y lo tranquilizaba; no importaba que en algún momento todos estuviesen demasiado ocupados para voltear a verlo y prestarle atención, Anbu nunca lo defraudaba en ese aspecto.

Hasta ahora.

— ¿Sai? —escuchó la monocorde voz que lo llamaba. No se molestó en voltear la cabeza, al fin conocía al dueño de tal tono aburrido—. ¿Por qué no esperaste a los demás? Dijiste que lo enterrarías cuando todos estuviésemos reunidos.

— No creí prudente molestarlos por un acto tan insignificante —respondió seco, aun sin apartar la vista de la tierra revuelta a sus pies—. Al fin no era más que un hámster.

— Era tu amigo —le rugió Gaara molesto por la hipocresía del de cabello negro. Después de tantos años el primer sistema de protección de Sai seguía siendo la apatía. Fingiendo tras una ensayada sonrisa que el mundo no le interesaba lo suficiente.

Ahí reunidos en el inmenso traspatio de la mansión Uchiha, el aire de verano colmado de humedad golpeaba sus frías mejillas, los nubarrones que presagiaban el temporal propio de la estación se aproximaban rápido, posándose delante del sol e impidiendo que el astro transmitiera su cálida luz. Por más que intentara ocultarlo la muerte de Anbu le había dejado tal sabor amargo en la boca, que sin importar cuando azúcar consumiese la desagradable sensación no desaparecía. Con razón su padre en más de una ocasión le expresó lo perjudicial que pueden ser los sentimentalismos ¿Ahora qué? De verdad se iba a torturar por la muerte de una rata. Ni por su madre pudo soltar las lágrimas que suplicaron aflorar de sus negras perlas, y ahora quería echarse a llorar por un animal pequeño y obtuso.

— Naruto dice que está bien —la mano delgada y lechosa del pelirrojo tomó la suya de color cadavérico, nunca le había agradado la palidez de Sai—. Está bien si quieres llorar, yo mismo aun no enfrento bien el dolor, pero creo que podría llegar a confortarte. Eres mi amigo Sai —no eran precisamente las palabras que esperaba, pero quizá eran las que más necesitaba en aquel momento, no explicaba porque otra razón sus ojos lo habían traicionado, liberando discretamente su pesar en forma líquida.

— Naruto es el mejor amigo de Sasuke —comentó bajo, negándose a que las palabras se atoraran en su garganta, y afianzando el agarre que mantenía en la extremidad del bermejo—. ¿Tú eres mi mejor amigo Gaa-chan? —preguntó temeroso, aun con la mirada baja.

— Claro —respondió seguro el Sabaku.

Y con dicha declaración, Sai se atrevió a hacer algo que por muchos años había querido probar; tanto tiempo observando a Sasuke desempeñar dicha acción y al final se daba valor para vivir por él mismo la experiencia.

Rápido y sin vacilaciones le robo un beso al niño de las esmeraldas.

Y como nunca sintió que su corazón de nuevo podía volver a vibrar; ya fuesen buenos o malos los tragos de la vida, él aún era un niño al que le quedaba mucho por que vivir.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Ya tenía más de tres horas desde que esa horrible tormenta había comenzado. El cielo tapizado de gris le habría el paso a la noche fría y lúgubre. Maldita lluvia, por su culpa no había podido ir donde Sai a reconfortarlo. Gaara lo había telefoneado antes de que la luz se fuese, diciéndose que el de cabello carbón se encontraba bien y que quizás esa noche el pelirrojo se quedaría en casa de los Uchiha, tanto por el diluvio desatado como para no dejar desamparado a su pálido amigo, puesto que Sasuke e Itachi igualmente se habían retrasado camino a casa.

Naruto no tenía más opción que esperar a que un nuevo día llegase.

El rubio se revolvió inquieto entre los cuerpos de sus padres; luego de la desalentadora noticia de la muerte de Anbu, al niño blondo se le formó un nudo en la garganta y una sensación de frío recorrido todo su frágil cuerpo. A él nunca le había gustado recibir malas noticias, le gustaba ver siempre el lado positivo de la vida pero… ¿Qué de positivo podía tener una muerte?

Tantas siniestras conjeturas desatadas en su dorada cabeza podían llegar a ser perjudiciales, en especial cuando la más temida de las realidades acaparó todo su cerebro. Que un día, todos se van.

— No quiero que eso pase —murmuró afligido, aferrándose a la blanca camisa de un dormido Minato. Viró sus ojos enfocando las apacibles muecas de su progenitores; ahí en la cama de la habitación matrimonial estaba la familia descansando, por lo menos los adultos.

La vida sin sus padres sería un verdadero suplicio; sin su calor, efecto, apoyo y compañía. _"La madre de Sai ya falleció, y él pudo seguir adelante_". Pero él no era como Sai y seguramente carecería de la fortaleza necesaria para poder levantarse en el futuro.

A todo lo anterior, se adjuntó el pensamiento de que estaba desperdiciando en demasía su corta existencia.

¿Qué pasaría si el día de mañana todo terminaba para él? O peor aún. Qué todo terminara para alguien a quien amaba. Pues tenía que recordar que sus papis no eran las únicas personas importantes en la vida.

"_Tengo que aprovechar el tiempo que me queda"_ pensó fatalista, como si se hubiese infectado de algún nocivo virus que terminase con su vida antes de lo esperado.

— ¿Sigues triste por la mascota de Sai, cariño? —escuchó la voz de su dulce madre, la cual aprisionó su esbelta figura en un cobijo lleno de amor. Kushina entre sueños percibió la preocupación de nene. Con un tímido asentimiento Naruto confirmó las sospechas de la pelirroja—. No te preocupes por esas cosas cielo, todos en esta vida tenemos que partir en alguna ocasión —le dijo maternal y calmada—. Piensa que cuando nosotros nos vayamos, no es un adiós, es un hasta luego, puesto que nos reuniremos en el paraíso. Lo importante de la vida, es disfrutarla —acarició las doradas hebras, intentando trasmitirle la serenidad faltante a su hijo.

Miro los profundos ojos jade de Kushina, la cual le sonrió ampliamente para enseguida depositar un dulce beso en la frente canela. Su mamá tenía toda la razón; tenía que aprovechar al máximo cada uno de sus días, ser valiente y enfrentarse a todo, y pese a cual fuese el resultado, no arrepentirse de nada.

"_Los besos en la boca, sólo deben compartirse con la persona que amas, eso es lo que me he dicho Temari desde hace mucho tiempo"_ ¡Genial! Hace cinco minutos tenia miles de dudas existenciales en la cabeza y ahora se le ocurría recordar las palabras que Gaara pronunció semanas atrás.

Aunque meditándolo apropiadamente, si quería ir por un buen sendero, tenía que resolver todos sus titubeos de una buena vez. Las vacaciones de verano ya estaban finalizando, en unos días se anunciarían los resultados de la horrible prueba de ingreso a educación media superior, y si quería comenzar su nueva vida con la mejor actitud posible, tenía que dejar en claro muchas cuestiones.

Mañana cuando el sol saliera, iría donde Sai para pegársele cual lapa durante horas y así transmitirle todo su apoyo, haría todo lo que el chico de cabello negro le pidiera e intentaría hacer que disfrutaran de la tarde. Y luego de asegurarse que su blanco amigo estuviese medianamente recuperado, hablaría con Sasuke. Le diría que ya no era apropiado seguir con su afectuosa costumbre. Seguramente eso le costaría mucho trabajo, en primer lugar porque en más de una ocasión el propició dicha acción de juntar los labios, en segundo porque de manera inexplicable compartir esos momentos son Sasuke lo llenaba de inusitada tranquilidad y en tercero porque seguramente el neko aún no sabía que tal acto estaba reservado para otro tipo de relaciones. De verdad que Sasuke podía ser tan ingenuo.

— Sí, mañana será un buen día —pronunció cediendo ante el sopor que le transmitían los tibios cuerpos de su amados padres.

* * *

Notas

¡Carajo! ¿Por qué siempre que escribo de Sai, las cosas me quedan tan dramáticas?

A mi defensa puedo decir que; un hámster no vive más de cinco años y eso ya es casi un milagro, y dos necesitaba este capítulo, ya que pese a que es de transición muchas pautan importantes se desarrollan aquí. Además de que yo quería incluir un capi en donde variara protagonistas, y más de una me pidió un momento entre Sai y Gaara, así que ya está hecho.

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores, así como a quienes se toman el tiempo de comentar;

**Hime. CHESHIREcat; Hokuto no Ken; Yuki-2310; kamichama riku; Lykan Youko; KShieru; Mikiita; Joshihita H.K; hikikomori-chan; little monster; NelIra y bella-rosalinda. **

¡La comedia espera retornan en la próxima entrega!


	17. Chapter 17

**La noche con la niñera**

— Aló.

— ¡Hijo mío! Qué bueno que…

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue como se cortaba "misteriosamente" la línea. No tenía ni tiempo ni ánimos para platicar con su madre, el reacomodo general de su hogar lo estaba dejando agotado, sin contar con la depresión que se iba apoderando de su cuerpo; estúpida temporada invernal y las patologías que arribaban con ella.

Minato creyó, que como sólo faltaban unos cuantos meses para que su nene finalmente ingresara a la secundaria, lo mejor era ir desocupando el cuarto que por tantos años había permanecido como bodega, y hacer ahí un área de estudios apropiada para su inestimable tesoro… o un lugar en donde pudiese poner todas las consolas que poseían.

El ruido del teléfono volvió a irrumpir en la tranquila atmosfera de su hogar, pero ahora no se preocupó por contestar aquel aparato.

Mientras iba sacando todos los cachivaches inservibles -¿Por qué guardaban tanta basura?- igualmente iba encontrando algunas preciosas cosas que pensó perdidas, o regaladas en un ataque de insensibilidad de parte de su reinita. La ropita que su querubín usaba cuando aún no sabía caminar, algunos juguetes de bebé y unas cuantas fotografías de su adorable zorrito antes de que una plasta negra entrara en sus vidas. Que días tan dichosos aquellos.

— Cariño —su bermeja arribó cantarina, encontrándose con la tétrica imagen de su esposo riendo como maniático mientras admiraba la fotografía de cuando Naruto salió del hospital -en la que por cierto, sólo se veían los brazos de ella-. Gracias al señor que ya estaba tan acostumbrada a Minato—. Adivina que pasó —preguntó, pasando de las manías del áureo.

— ¿Le compraremos nueva ropa a nuestro nene?

— No obsesivo, Tsunade-san acaba de telefonear —sabía que no era suficiente con ignorar al teléfono, debía desconectarlo—. ¡Tus padres nos invitaron a la ópera! —más bien era su madre quien los había invitado; realmente dudaba de la capacidad de su viejo como para mantenerse despabilado en un espectáculo así, aquel canoso hombre el único acto de baile y canto que disfrutaría, era el que podía apreciarse en un burdel de alta clase.

— A Naruto no le gusta la ópera —objetó instantáneamente; no era su intención el no complacer a su princesa, pero bien sabía que su retoño no era precisamente el tipo de chico que disfrutaba tres horas de cantos en un idioma incomprensible para él. Una vez lo habían llevado y el resultado, fue pagar una altísima cantidad de dinero por un asiento que fue dispuesto para sus dulces sueños.

— Mi amor, yo nunca dije que nuestro niño tendría que ir —expresó suavemente y con la carita más dulce que se podía permitir, quizás y con eso la expresión de Minato no se fuese a deformar tan horriblemente por la sorpresa. Al dirigir sus verdosos irises al rubio, supo que el plan había fallado.

— ¿Estas insinuando que dejemos a nuestro tesorito solo? —aquello debía ser otra de las bromas siniestras que de vez en cuando le nacían hacer a la taheña; porque ninguna parte racional de la mente del Namikase -lo cual no era muy abundante- podía concebir el abandonar a su niño.

— Vamos cielo, hace muchísimos años —más de los que estaba dispuesta a admitir—. Que no disfrutamos de una velada con gustos un tanto más adultos, además Naru ya está grande no le va a pasar nada porque nos salgamos a divertir una noche —lo suyo no era un capricho, era una necesidad. Ya había cedido por muchos años, muchas actividades de las que le hubiese fascinado ser participe, y ahora no estaba dispuesta a dar nuevamente su brazo a torcer.

— ¡Eso es irresponsable Kushina! ¡Ni te imaginas la de cosas que pueden pasar en nuestra ausencia!

— ¿Como que Naruto se alimente de porquerías y se vaya a dormir tarde? —ya no tenía cinco años, y ella confiaba plenamente en la crianza que le había dado a su hijo. Eso y que de verdad quería ir a ese maldito recital.

— Lo siento cariño, pero no hay fuerza que me convenza de abandonar a mi angelito.

— ¿Estás seguro, mi cielo?

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

— Por favor, por favor ¡Por favor! —era momento de considerar seriamente la posibilidad de haber contraído nupcias con un demonio; no había otra manera de que a su pelirroja esposa, se le hubiese ocurrido un plan tan sencillamente maléfico.

Esa tarde, cuando llegó del trabajo nunca imaginó que lo recibiría su niño con los brazos abiertos y dispuesto a llenarlo de mimos, centrando toda la atención que podía contener su cabecita ataviaba de dorado, en él; por un momento creyó estar en el Edén. Lamentablemente lo único abierto ahí, eran las puertas del infierno.

Ya que aquel trato iba con maña. Media hora después el rubio menor estaba rogándole a su padre, que no dudara de su capacidad para preservar su integridad, y le confiriera el estar a cargo de su morada durante una noche. Aquella maligna idea obviamente tenia orígenes pelirrojos.

— Papi, ya tengo trece años, te juro que no me va a pasar nada ¡Confía en mí! —rogó el chico, sin dejar en ningún segundo de colgarse del brazo de su Oto-chan. Claro, era lo suficientemente maduro como para evitar cualquier percance -nótese el sarcasmo-, y por eso seguía insistiendo en la seguridad de jugar con véngalas dentro de su habitación, gracias al señor jamás había cedido a comprarle algún chisme que siquiera tuviese insinuación al fuego.

— Naru, entiéndeme —aquella sin lugar a dudas, era una de las pruebas más difíciles que había enfrentado. El tener que soportar aquel mohín entristecido, añorante, formarse en el rostro de su adoración no era para nada lindo—. No es que no confíe en ti, es que no confío en el resto del mundo.

Entonces sintió como los brazos del querubín finalmente se desprendieron de su ropa -¡Gracias! La irrigación sanguínea apenas y le seguía llegando-. Tristemente, una de las escenas que más lo aterraban, comenzó a interpretarse frente a sus irises cielo.

— Después de todo, aún soy un pequeño inútil ¿No? Oto-chan —¡Aquello era un lágrima! Por todos los infiernos ¡Había provocado que su hijo, su zorrito de los mil amores, sollozara! No, no, no, aquello no le podía estar ocurriendo. Tenía que pensar, más rápido que un rayo, la solución a sus desventuras.

— ¡¿Qué tal una niñera? ! —Naruto detuvo su teatral lloriqueo, para enfocar sus incrédulos zafiros al rostro cargado de nerviosismo de su padre ¿Qué había dicho?

— ¿Una niñera? —¿Aquello era un broma, no? Tanto melodrama para nada, el hecho de que sus progenitores contrataran a alguien dispuesto a cuidar de un trece añero, era aún más penoso que el que todavía lo hiciesen regresar antes de las ocho a casa ¡Si él ya estaba grande!

— No pienses que no creo en ti mi ángel —comenzó conciliador, sabiendo que su tesorito todavía era fácil de embaucar—. Sólo sería como un apoyo en caso de emergencia, es decir, si se llega a meter algún ladrón o algo así; además ella me aseguraría lo bien preparado que estás para ya afrontar tu solito al mundo.

Era una mentira descarada, pero si Kushina había llegado al enfermizo extremo de jugar con la mente de su querubín, dos podían llevar el mismo juego.

Naruto puso una mueca pensativa y desvió sus cuencas al techo, considerando las palabras de su padre, luego redirigió la vista al rostro del mayor, y asombrosamente no reparó en la forzada sonrisa o el tic de su fina ceja izquierda.

— ¿Sasuke también puede quedarse conmigo?

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Siempre supo que ahí las interesadas eran únicamente su -sorprendentemente sobria- progenitora y su dulce nenita; su padre estaba sentado junto a él, con la cara más aburrida que le había visto componer a ese degenerado, desde que asistió a su graduación en la Universidad, y él, vamos por más que le gustara Carmen* su mente estaba perdida a los recuerdos de cuando su niño no podía separar su cálida manita de su persona. Era lo único que le quedaba para mantenerse ecuánime, vivir de la fantasiosa idea de que al arribar a casa, Naruto hubiese vuelto a tener tres años.

— Hey muchacho —llamó discretamente el canoso hombre a su hijo, aprovechando que las damas estaban completamente abstraídas en la escena de la tabacalera—. Mira lo que logré meter de contrabando —Minato desvió sus irises índigo al saco de Jiraiya, en donde podía apreciarse una de sus tan conocidas e ilustrativas lecturas de material adulto. Suspiró contrariado, a veces le avergonzaba el compartir sangre con aquel pervertido.

— Papá, no leo porno —dijo aburrido, para completa decepción de su viejo. Que su padre se tuviese que consolar él solo muy su problema, pero él compartir la cama con una ardiente pelirroja. Decidió enfocar nuevamente la obra, antes de que alguna de las mujeres -especialmente su madre- se percatara de las revistas, y entonces de manera inminente se desatara la oleada de violencia.

— Siempre supe que tenías ciertas tendencias gay.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

— Y así es como se hace la grulla —cuando Naruto le comentó, que por primera vez iba a permanecer en su hogar si ningún amarillento rastro de paranoia, creyó que aquella sería la oportunidad de oro con su rubio. Desde hacía un larga temporada ya, que estaba seguro de querer que su sólida relación de amistad con el zorrito evolucionara a algo más íntimo, y pensó que tal vez, sin Minato por los alrededores, podría hacer aquel valeroso acto conocido como declaración. Eso y que estaba exasperado puesto que el idiota de su mejor amigo le había dicho, no hace muchas semanas atrás, que oficialmente se había acabado aquel jueguito de besos. "Es que eso, se debe de reservar para la pareja, Sasu-teme". Pues si él tenía que convertirse en el novio de Naruto, para continuar degustando los labios de cereza ¡Por un demonio que lo haría!

Nada le impediría el contacto labial con su amigo. Nada.

Pero volviendo a nuestro punto de interés, aquel plan de confesión se había ido por la borda, al enterarse de que una cuidadora había sido contratada ¿Qué Naruto tenía tres años, o qué? Aquello era ridículo para su edad.

— Eres muy hábil, Konan-nee-chan —premió el niño sol a su nana. Konan era una de las tantas estudiantes que actualmente tenía el Namikaze en la universidad, y aquella chica además de ser de las pocas que pasaban completamente del espectacularmente atractivo sensei, también era una de sus alumnos más brillantes ¡Y la chica contaba con su empresa de cuidado infantil a medio tiempo! A ojos de Minato una emprendedora y responsable joven en la que podía confiar.

La verdad al negro neko poco le importaba el historial de la tipa, ahí lo único que sus obscuras cuencas divisaban era un obstáculo para poder disfrutar de manera menos pueril, una noche con el encantador querubín. Sus estúpidas y prematuras hormonas sí que estaban haciendo de su vida un martirio.

— Tú también lo haces muy bien Naruto-kun —pronunció la chica, al ver lo emocionado que estaba el rubicundo por aprender a realizar miles de formas con el papel; aquel niño sí que era divertido y fácil de cuidar, lamentablemente como de vez en cuando ocurría en el trabajo, siempre había un niñato pendenciero que se negaba a cooperar, como aquel crío de cabellera carbón—. Naruto-kun, podrías hacerme el favor de traer un poco más de chocolate —de inmediato el pequeño acató la orden dirigiéndose presuroso a la cocina. Era momento de tener una pequeña charla con el mocoso de peinado de cacatúa—. ¿No te gusta el origami, Sasuke-kun? —preguntó casual, mientras se encargaba de terminar las figuras que el Uchiha había dejado a medias.

— La verdad, es una actividad simplona y aburrida —comentó mordaz el niño, harto de aquella desquiciante mujer y su carácter impertérrito. No podía concebir, como pese a que él y Naruto habían quedado para hacerle la vida insoportable a la joven, ésta se había ganado el cariño del menor con una habilidad pasmosa, inclusive lo convenció de que aquel estúpido jueguito con el papel era algo realmente emocionante.

— Ohh… ¿Es que acaso pensabas aprovechar la tarde, _jugando_ otra_ cosa_ con tu amiguito? —estaba seguro que en aquel instante su blanca cara palideció aún más. Sus ojos carbón reflejaban la incredulidad, de que esa chica verdaderamente se haya dado cuenta de sus planes.

— Notaste que…

— Aquí la cuestión es más bien ¿Cómo no notarlo? —uno de sus grandes fuertes, era aquella capacidad analítica que tantas ocasiones la había ayudado. Aunque aquí no fue precisamente necesario hacer uso de ella—. Eres bastante obvio a decir verdad —cada que el zorrito se le acercaba, ese sinvergüenza crío no dudaba en abrazarlo codicioso, delimitando su propiedad y procurando que el áureo pequeño no fuese afectivo con ella. Ese niño de verdad que tenía un problema de celos.

— Si te atreves a decir una palabra…

— ¿Cómo por ejemplo, el comentarle a Minato-san que estás coladito por su hijo, y que no puedes esperar a meterle mano? —rió la chica, dejando mudo al insufrible chiquillo. Su discreta sonrisa, sólo se amplió más al ver como el niño se estaba aguantando la de improperios, mientras sus mejillas se iban tiñendo de un adorable bermellón que contenía su disgusto. Vaya que cuidar críos era divertido.

La jovial voz del blondo que se aproximaba por el pasillo, los hizo recomponer sus expresiones neutrales.

— Un consejo pequeño, no quieras correr antes de caminar, el rubito aún es muy inocente.

En aquel momento, Naruto entró a la estancia con tres tazas rebosantes de caliente chocolate y varios dulces aperitivos. Las cosas siguieron tranquilas el resto de la velada.

La próxima ocasión, costara lo que costara, convencería a Minato-san de que un servicio de niñera era en absoluto funcional, y que se podía ahorrar un buen dinero, si los dejaba bajo el cuidado de su Aniki. Así por lo menos aseguraría que Itachi no los sometería a seguir haciendo esas estúpidas grullas de papel.

* * *

Notas

*Es una _opéra-comique_ en cuatro actos de Georges Bizet compuesta en 1875, basado en la novela Carmen de Prosper Mérimée; es la ópera francesa más famosa e interpretada en el mundo entero.

¡No me maten!

¡Sé que me he retrasado siglos, milenios, una cantidad grosera de tiempo! Pero en el momento en que dejé este fic tuve muchos problemas, y luego la inspiración se negaba a participar aquí U_U. Además, pensaba subir este capi desde antier, pero al estar revisando los capítulos anteriores me di cuenta que necesitan urgentemente de edición, así que eso me distrajo más. Por otro lado, Konan siempre se me ha figurado como una chica muy cool, así que me fue imposible el no incluirla.

De cualquier manera, espero que les haya agradado el capítulo, para los que también leen "Elementary School", se habrán dado cuenta de la obvia insinuación de Minato sobreprotector que he colocado ahí, y para los que no pues pasen a leerlo XD, quizás y por ahí otro de mis trabajos también les agrade.

Muchas gracias a todos lo que se molestan en enviarme comentarios, que al parecer muchos tiene este fic en favoritos ¡Así que apóyenlo XD!;

**Yuki-2310****; Lykan Youko****; ****axelia uchiha****; ****kamichama riku; ****Oonigiri****; luna; ****TheRusso****; ****Pikacha****; ****hikikomori-chan****; ****miriamor85****; ****Jery Hiwatary****; ****saskenaru****; ****winny-wika3****; hime. CHESHIREcat****; thalis; YO; YOSARIEL; ****hinamor007****; ****ge-u-know uchiha uzumaki****; ****SmileSkuashSKII****; sasukita15; Cookie. Killer ****y Kanachan. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Inocente atractivo**

Cuando Sasuke entró a la secundaria, creyó con toda la ingenuidad propia que se puede tener a los trece años que las cosas iban a mejorar; que sus compañeros dejarían de ser la bola de ineptos que únicamente se la pasaban jugando, que las niñas finalmente madurarían y aceptarían que él no tenía el mínimo interés en ellas, y que Naruto ya no sería tan inocente y quizás se diese cuenta de todo lo que despertaba en el neko.

Tristemente todas esas circunstancias que ya lo hacían rabiar en el parvulario, únicamente se acrecentaron en el siguiente nivel.

Llevaba más de tres meses como estudiante de educación media y podía gritarle al mundo, que no había cosa más nefasta que esa institución colmada de bobalicones descerebrados; su horizonte figuró demasiado bien dentro de su perversa mentecilla como para ser una realidad.

Primero; ¿Por qué la imbecilidad se acrecentaba conforme las hormonas iban despertando? Esa duda se había situado en su cerebro, luego de ver todos los actos tarados que la mayoría de los hombres cometían, en frívolos intentos por demostrar que ya eran unos "adultos" completamente independientes. No podían ser más infantiles.

Segundo; si antes las féminas de edad similar a la suya no dejaban de ser odiosas, ahora no tenían un mejor hobby que el acosarlo hasta que echaba espuma por la boca de la rabia que le producían ¡Que él no era ningún príncipe encantador, carajo! Nunca, ni en sus sueños más retorcidos le pediría a alguna de ellas que lo acompañara a alguno de los bailes o fiestas que organizaba la escuela ¡Jamás! ¡Primero muerto y en avanzado estado de putrefacción!

Y finalmente, se encontraba cierto usuratonkachi con complejos de estatura y popularidad.

— ¡¿Por qué creciste más que yo, teme? —fue lo primero que su amigo le expresó el día en que entraron a su nueva escuela; no fue el "Sasuke te extrañe tanto durante el verano" que esperaba ¡No! Nada mono salió de los rosados labios del kitsune, sólo reclamos y planes tontos de que ahora que inclusive Sakura-chan se había vuelto más alta que él, tendría que poner el doble de empeño en aquella idiotez de conquistarla.

Pero como la vida no podía ser tan injusta y el karma existía. Al menos en parte.

Aproximadamente dos semanas -trece días ¿Pero quién los cuenta?- luego de ingresar a secundaria, el blondo finalmente se le había confesado a su compañera de verdosas gemas. Por un segundo el Uchiha creyó que aquella tarde terminaría con él golpeando despiadadamente a la chica de cabello peculiarmente rosa; fue una suerte que el señor se hubiese apiadado de Sakura y la hubiese iluminado para rechazar cordialmente a Naruto. No le agradaba ver a su zorrito triste y desconsolado, pero era mejor que mancharse las manos de sangre.

Pero tampoco las cosas podían marchar sobre ruedas.

Si hubiese efectuado un poco antes su plan de consolación para con el áureo, en lugar de dejar que su arrogancia tomase nuevamente las riendas de su escasa conciencia, quizás ahora no tendría un embrollo tan grande.

Al día siguiente Naruto no llegó como de costumbre al aula; entre gritos, risas y tropezones. Había faltado. La peor parte es que haciendo gala de su prodigiosa inteligencia, el rubio sí ingresó al colegio, sólo que decidió matar el tiempo observando melancólicamente las nubes en la azotea en lugar de ir donde Ibiki-sensei, el cual impartía algebra. Aquel calvo de mierda que, según los rumores, había sido director en una correccional.

Vaya que se le armó una gorda al de gemas añiles.

Dos semanas de castigo luego de las clases regulares, lo harían recapacitar sobre la idiotez que representaba el saltarse las horas de estudio. Pero ahí no estaba lo peor. En absoluto. La parte desastrosa fue al tipo de personas que conoció durante su sanción.

Claro que Sasuke odiaba la secundaria, como muchas otras cosas de la vida; pero simplemente aborrecía a los alumnos de grados superiores. Especialmente cuando alguno de esos imbéciles intentaba lavarle el cerebro a su rubito. Naruto había simpatizado con un chico de nombre Hidan, en una de aquellas largas tardes de castigo. Un albino alto y fanfarrón, que se pensaba el rey del colegio y que por desgracia le había llamado la atención nuestro primoroso solecito.

Desde ese momento en la cabeza del zorrito se había instaurado la idea, de que aquel esperpento y la bola de tarados que lo seguían, podían llegar a ser valiosas amistades. Si Naruto supiera lo que en realidad veían en él.

Y Sasuke… simplemente no podía dejar que apartaran a su niño de su lado -¡Mierda! ¡Ya estaba expresándose como Minato!- Por lo que día a día tenía la misión de asegurarse que nada lo llegase a corromper. En todos los sentidos posibles, cabía destacar.

Nuevamente se encontraba vagando por el colegio, buscando una presencia coronada de dorado, para finalmente poder partir juntos a casa. Si al iniciar el año, hubiese sabido que Naruto se las iba a dar de escapista, jamás se le habría ocurrido meterse en el club de Kendo. Sus pasos lo dirigieron a la parte trasera de la pista de atletismo, lugar donde los "mayores" se juntaban para apartarse del resto del alumnado y sentirse cool. Y pudo comprobar que había llegado a tiempo, puesto que una cajetilla de cigarros estaba tambaleándose peligrosamente frente a los irises cielo de Naruto.

— Dobe, es hora de irnos —anunció el moreno, mirando colérico a los chicos que acompañaban al rubito. Esos malditos. En aquel instante el kitsune salió del estupor que seguramente le causaba la presión del grupo. Hidan, que curiosamente tenía un brazo en los hombros del áureo, le dirigió una mirada sulfurada ¡Ja! Como si eso pudiese amedrentar a un Uchiha.

Naruto se terminó de despedir del resto de los tipos y salió corriendo en dirección a su pálido amigo. Sasuke no pudo evitar notar, como los irises purpura de cierto patán, se desviaban a la parte trasera de su sol.

Después de todo, era probable que sus manos sí se manchasen de sangre.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

— ¿Estás enojado? —caminaban en dirección a la casa del rubio, y Naruto hastiado del tenso silenció promovido por Sasuke, se decidió finalmente a preguntar si algo lo incomodaba.

No, no estaba enojado ¡Eso era la punta del iceberg del monumental cabreo que se cargaba! Al parecer la cabellera rubia si le había quitado algunas neuronas a Naruto, ya que dudaba seriamente que existiese algún otro ser tan idiota como para no darse cuenta que esa bola de desadaptados, únicamente se la pasaban comiéndoselo con la mirada.

— No te deberías de juntar con ellos —expresó finalmente el Uchiha, al llegar al pórtico de la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki. El zorrito parpadeó varias veces, sin comprender la situación.

— ¿Por qué? —¡¿Cómo que por qué? ! De verdad que le daban una ganas de molerlo a golpes. Era obvio que esos imbéciles, especialmente su líder el amante de lo religioso, sólo querían carne fresca ¡Por todos los santos! Naruto, el que alguna vez fue lindo y adorable, ahora no era más que sensual ¿Por qué más se juntarían los chicos mayores con él? ¡Seguro que no por su habilidad de meterse en problemas!

— Son… mala compañía —una especialmente nefasta—. No creo que tengan buenas intenciones.

El mutismo volvió a prevalecer, el menor se llevó una mano al mentón y levantó la mirada al cielo cobrizo. Reflexionando. Sasuke, pobre optimista, creyó que finalmente le había hecho entender la situación al blondo.

— ¡Ajá! —gritó Naruto al momento de apuntarlo con el índice—. No puedo creer que estés celoso teme —¿Qué?—. Pero no te preocupes, tú siempre serás mi mejor amigo dattebayo—dijo al minuto en que ingresaba a su hogar.

Estaba pasmado. Las aberraciones que podían salir de los encantadores labios del kitsune, eran simplemente colosales.

— ¡Mi niño!... y el adefesio.

Inclusive el tono de desprecio de Minato-san se le hacía lejano, entre la decepción y la incredulidad todos sus movimientos se efectuaban en automático ¿Cómo podía proteger a Naruto, sin que lo terminaran expulsando por romperle el "encanto" a Hidan, o sin que el blondo se enfadara con él?

— ¿Hay algún bocadillo papá?

Quizás podía hacerle una visita al de cabello platinado, fuera del horario escolar y advertirle que no acercara a su amigo. Porque tristemente querer razonar con Naruto, era infructuoso.

— Claro mi cielo, pero al parecer sólo alcanzara para ti.

Y entonces, la idea más brillante del mundo se conjuró en su cabeza, mientras los abrasivos ojos de Minato no dejaban de intentar borrar a su persona. Aprovechando que Naruto se perdía rumbo a la cocina, no estaría mal tener una pequeña charla con el Namikaze.

— Naruto se ha vuelto muy independiente —dijo repentinamente el Uchiha, sorprendiendo al rubio mayor ¿Acaso ese mocoso estaba intentando iniciar una plática?

— Tiene que crecer ¿No? —¿A dónde quería llegar el engendro?

— Usted sabe que con la secundaria, nosotros tendemos a apartarnos de los padres —Si aquello era alguna especia de burla, vaya que no le resultaría el jueguito.

— ¿Más? Vaya Sasuke ¿Qué harías sin Itachi, entonces? —Ok. No había escogido las mejores palabras, y de ante mano sabía que la lengua de ese sujeto podía ser más filosa que la suya.

— Por lo menos a mí me enseñaron a escoger a mis amistades.

— Se nota.

— Y no tengo la intención de juntarme con subnormales que sólo quieren andarme tocando —sin anestesia, asi se lo estaba pidiendo, asi se lo daría.

La cara de desconcierto de aquel maniático, verdaderamente era fabulosa.

— ¿No me diga que Naruto no le ha contado de sus nuevas amistades?

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

— Cariño…

— ¿Si, tesoro?

— Tsunade-san me dijo que vas a faltar un par de días a la Universidad —su madre podía ser tan cotilla.

— Es que tengo un par de asuntos que arreglar con lo de los impuestos —dijo calmadamente mientras se preparaba para ir a la cama. Kushina lo observó algo inquieta; su esposo no era de los que suspendieran alguna clase por nimiedades. Pero como ese mes ella no estaba a cargo de las deudas…

— No tiene que ver con Naru ¿Verdad? —era mejor prevenir que ir a pagar una fianza.

— ¿Por qué los impuestos tendrían que ver con mi bebe?

Minato no sabía mentir, asi que apreciar sus profundos irises azules extrañados, fue suficiente para dejar tranquila a la pelirroja. La cual lo besó afectuosamente antes de meterse entre las cobijas. Minutos después el Namikaze siguió a su princesita al mundo de los sueños, mientras una expresión de odio se ubicaba en su atractivo semblante. Al parecer se le habían pegado algunas mañas del niñato odioso.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Naruto estaba desconcertado. Hace dos días que no había visto a Hidan y desde entonces el resto del grupo no había querido ni dirigirle la mirada. Intentó por todos los medios razonar con ellos sin mayor logro y…

— Pon atención, dobe —irremediablemente sus pensamientos volvieron a la estancia de su morada, en donde estaba haciendo la tarea en compañía de Sasuke—. Si sigues con la boca abierta se te van a meter las moscas.

— ¡Como eres grosero teme! Sólo me distraje un momento-ttebayo.

— Claro… media hora es un segundo en algún universo paralelo —el Uchiha podía ser tan irritante cuando se lo proponía—. Y a todo esto… ¿En qué piensas Usuratonkachi?

— Los muchachos no me han querido hablar —al parecer el plan había salido a pedir de boca.

— Naruto… —como le encantaba tener la total atención del kitsune—. Lamento decirte esto, pero el otro día escuche de una fuente muy confiable, que Hidan sólo se juntaba contigo por una apuesta.

— ¿Qué?

— Se suponía que tenía que permanecer cierto número de días con alguien de primer año.

— Pero… ¿Por qué haría algo asi?

— Porque esos animales nos consideran inferiores… era una especie de broma —presenciar aquel brote de absoluta decepción en los zafiros de su zorrito de verdad que le dolía, pero tenía que mantener impasible su mirada y esperar a que Naruto se creyese todo —. Lo siento.

Y el pequeño áureo esperó encontrar cualquier duda en las obsidianas de Sasuke; cosa que no existía. El Uchiha era tan habilidoso para mentir. Entonces dijo que necesitaba ir un momento al baño y se perdió escaleras arriba, el de cabello carbón simplemente suspiró contrariado.

— ¿No hubiese sido mejor decirle la verdad? —señaló al ver como el rubio padre de su zorrito salía de la cocina, al escuchar los pasos apresurados de su primor.

— No… mi pequeño aún es muy casto —expuso con seriedad. A la larga hubiese sido aún más contraproducente contarle a su nene, las intenciones que esos bastardos tenían con su sacrosanto cuerpito—. Y va a permanecer asi por una buena temporada —aseguró cruzando sus zafiros embravecidos con los pozos negros del neko. Vaya que ese hombre estaba en otra categoría de la intimidación. Sasuke sintió un nerviosismo completamente impropio para su estirpe ¿No era posible que Minato-san supiese lo mucho que amaba a Naru? Porque de ser asi ya podía ir eligiendo su epitafio.

— Por cierto ¿Qué le hizo a ese imbécil? —cambió rápidamente el tema, deseando que el ambiente cubierto intempestivamente de intenciones homicidas menguara un poco.

— ¿Acaso quieres experimentarlo, Sasuke-kun? —preguntó burlón, divirtiéndose de lo lindo con la mueca contrariada del de cabello azabache—. Confórmate con saber que no volverá a fastidiar a ni niño jamás.

Y finalmente desapareció de nuevo en las profundidades de la cocina.

Ahora recordaba por que le asustaba tanto el padre de su amor, cuando ambos eran pequeños, cuestión que se fue perdiendo con el paso de los años. Verdaderamente Minato era de cuidado, y si no quería terminar durmiendo con los peces, tenía que tener aquello muy presente.

* * *

Notas

Aprovechando que acabo de subir Elementary, que igualmente me retrasé aquí, y que este fic también es de los que están programados para actualizaciones continuas XD… espero que les haya agradado el capítulo, creo que por lo menos en Sasuke ya se ven más los efectos de la pubertad, y de lo vengativo jajaja. Y como siempre Minato a todo por su nene.

¡Y antes de que se me vuelva a olvidar! Tengo el deber morar de promover el espectacular Blog de mi queridísima Kana-chiian -¡Busquen sus fics XD!- **¡AmaiChudoku!** Dedicado a traducir cantidad de excelentes **doujinshis yaoi** al español; de verdad que su labor es increíble y pueden encontrar desde las historias más tiernas hasta las más candentes. Busquen el link directo en mi perfil o simplemente escríbanlo en google, es la primer opción.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, de verdad que son mi inspiración para poder seguir adelante, especialmente a la hora de elegir el fic que será continuado XD;

**Cookie. Killer****; saskenaru xD; Lykan Youko****; ****Hanajima-san; Susana Mode****; ****TheRusso****; Eternity-soft; ****rishuu. 71****; sasukita15; kamichama riku; ****Kana-chiiian****; Joshihita H.K; ****camiSXN****; ****ge-u-know uchiha uzumaki****; YO; ****LaLa Do****; ****Koi Aoi****; ****hime. CHESHIREcat****; ****atashi-hime**** y ****Soy YO-SARIEL****. **

¡Cualquier errorcillo me avisan y espero poder leernos pronto!


	19. Chapter 19

**Las enseñanzas de Jiraiya**

Siempre pensó que su abuelo era maravilloso; no era el tipo de anciano que se la pasa contando historias de épocas mejores, desvalorizando cada cosa actual y cuyo halo de nostalgia llega a ser un tanto depresivo. En absoluto. Jiraiya era de los que ven lo positivo en todo y disfrutan con observar a la juventud, especialmente si ésta está dotada de largas piernas, faldas cortas y blusas escotadas.

Por lo que Naruto, en sus casi catorce primaveras de vida, jamás imaginó, ni de lejos, que aquella figura con quien bromeaba y reía, la que siempre le daba algún dulce, juguete o "consejo" a escondidas de su padre, pudiese llegar a ser tan jodidamente fastidiosa en determinado momento. Nunca creyó que una pelea entre sus abuelos fuese lo suficientemente fuerte, como para obligar al viejo a residir en su morada.

Todo comenzó una lluviosa noche a finales del verano; nuestro zorrito estaba en medio de un enfrentamiento épico con su padre, ambos totalmente absortos en la televisión y con las manos entumecidas debido a la fuerza con la que sostenían los controles de su nueva consola, cuando el estrepitoso sonido del timbre irrumpió en la apacible atmosfera de su hogar. Una y otra y otra vez. Hasta que quince minutos más tarde, finalmente Kushina, la cual tuvo que dejar su relajante baño de burbujas, fue a abrir la puerta. Sus rubios sí que se perdían frente aquel aparatejo del mal.

Lo que encontró la bermeja en el pórtico no fue otra cosa que a Jiraiya empapado, con dos enormes maletas a cada costado y una expresión formada por una sonrisa más que forzada y un iracundo tic en su ceja derecha, el cual adornaba preciosamente su morado ojo. Los problemas habían llegado.

Luego de que los blondos pusieran pausa al juego y Naruto fuese a buscar una buena cantidad de toallas para que su abuelo pudiese secarse, éste les explicó, de manera un tanto explicita a consideración de Minato, que Tsunade se había molestado con él -y de paso lo había golpeado y echado de casa- sólo porque en una fiesta a la fueron, se tomó unos o dos tragos de más y una veinteañera aprovechando su falta de decoro y su exceso de dinero -y quizás el hecho de que su sortija llevaba ya un buen tiempo perdida-, no había tenido mejor idea que besarlo ¡Como si eso fuese un crimen! ¡Por kami, que ni lo había disfrutado! Apenas se dio cuenta de la oportunidad y su mujer ya lo estaba estampando contra la pared del lugar.

De cualquier forma, por más que quiso disculparse con la rubia, de no muy buena manera hay que destacar -los comentarios como "¡Sabes que una no es ninguna para mí!" o "¿Quién necesita a una niña teniendo tus curvas?" sólo embravecen a la fiera-, terminó haciendo que la de ojos chocolate, aun con toda la experiencia y paciencia acumulada de vivir cantidad de tiempo con semejante mujeriego, botara a su conyugue a la calle. Lo cual en retrospectiva era infinitamente mejor que terminar con todos los huesos y órganos dañados.

Lo positivo del asunto es que se había reproducido y aquel noble hijo suyo, quien tenía casa propia, comida caliente y televisión por cable, no sería capaz de dejarlo desamparado… bueno, quizás Minato sí fuese capaz de hacerlo, pero no frente a Naruto y Kushina. Hurra por su adorado nieto y su linda nuera.

Asi fue como la odisea dio inicio.

Con los años nuestro zorrito llegó a creer que su Oto-chan era un tanto exagerado, al contar las fatídicas anécdotas de su infancia y juventud al lado de sus insensatos progenitores, pero pronto cayó en cuenta de que todo era abrumadoramente verídico. La misma noche en que Jiraiya llegó. Compartir habitación con él y más específicamente la cama, era un suplicio ¡Maldita la hora en que el cuarto de huéspedes se inhabilitó para ser remodelado! Su abuelo roncaba, se movía, daba codazos y se iba extendiendo como la mala hierba por todo el espacio del colchón hasta tirarlo del mismo. Hasta ese momento la única persona con la que había compartido lecho era Sasuke y el único movimiento que efectuaba el morocho era abrazarlo suavemente ¿Cómo que hay diferencia entra ambos, no? Quizás eso explicara la casi imperecedera mala leche que se cargaba su abuela, la falta de sueño la volvió neurótica.

Y si por las ojeras del día siguiente Naruto imaginó que lo peor ya había pasado, es porque simplemente durante toda su vida, su padre había procurado echar a sus abuelos de casa antes de que se pusiese el sol. Ya que aparentemente sus desordenes metales se incrementaban con la obscuridad.

Dos meses. Entre su irresponsabilidad, su desorden y su exceso de confianza como para tomar sus cosas sin permiso alguno, y su integridad mental asi como la paciencia y el autocontrol, ya se veían peligrosamente inexistentes. Tenía tantas ganas de gritarle al mayor que dejara su hogar de una vez por todas.

El zorrito aún creía que el viejo era maravilloso, mientras su coexistencia se limitase a un horario máximo de 7 horas y únicamente durante vacaciones y fines de semana.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

— Vaya, Jiraiya-san es un poco ruidoso —comentó Sai, mientras pegaba parte del diorama de la tundra, que les habían dejado en la clase de geografía. Aquel día Naruto había quedado con su amigo para terminar su correspondiente proyecto, y sentía que por vez primera, la pena taladraba dolorosamente su psiquis ante el comportamiento de algún familiar suyo. El que te dispongas a trabajar en la sala, donde casualmente tu abuelo está roncando, con una botella de sake en la mano y el control de la pantalla en la otra, se llega a observar como un impedimento pedagógico. Lamentablemente no podía ocupar otro espacio, puesto que su recamara se convirtió en un botadero infestado de ropa sucia.

— ¡Ja! ¿Un poco? —el de hebras obscuras levanto escéptico la mirada ante el comentario del rubio. No tenía idea de que Naruto podía ser sarcástico—. No es que no quiera a mi abuelo, pero… ¡Me está volviendo loco! —gritó medianamente desquiciado, comenzando a enredar sus ansiosos dedos entre los dorados mechones de su cabeza. No era el mejor ejemplo del orden, eso era un hecho, pero al menos su papá le había enseñado lo básico para tener un área moderadamente limpia—. Además, a veces no me puedo concentrar con él cerca —confesó con cierto aire depresivo ante la curiosa mirada ónice. Al mayor se le estaba olvidando que el que él dispusiese de toda la calma del mundo para hallar la inspiración para escribir sus novelas, no significaba que cualquier ente a su alrededor dispondría de la misma soltura de tiempo.

— Te puedo ayudar con eso —ofreció sonriente el Uchiha, dispuesto a tranquilizar un poco a su alebrestado amigo blondo, el cual estaba a punto de padecer alopecia temprana de seguir tirando su cabello.

— ¿Puedes? —¡Oh, Naruto! Siempre tan ingenuo ante las dificultades más triviales. Sai se levantó de su puesto, avanzó diez pasos hasta donde el anciano reposaba, se aclaró la garganta y luego…

— ¡Oh Tsunade-san, que sorpresa! —gritó enérgico en el oído del mayor.

Fue una reacción inmediata, asi como un balde de agua fría directo al rostro, Jiraiya se levantó como si su espalda estuviese en llamas y el corazón hecho un nudo.

— ¿Qué diablos…? —sus contraídos irises se paseaban frenéticos por toda la estancia, intentando localizar a su despiadada mujer. Pero no había nada. Ningún demonio dispuesto a llevárselo, sólo se encontró con la angelical mirada confundida de su nieto y una mueca jovial en un chico macabramente pálido—. ¡Naru, ya volviste! —saludó afectuoso reincorporándose del improvisado catre, yendo a revolver el suave cabello de su niño—. ¡Qué bueno! Porque quería que me ayudaras con…

— Ahora no, abuelo —dijo el rubito liberándose algo tosco de las ásperas manos del mayor. Normalmente estaría dispuesto a formar parte de sus extravagantes planes pero…—. Necesitamos terminar la tarea —proclamó señalando su proyecto a medio terminar sobre la mesa de la estancia.

— ¡Ba! ¿Eso de qué les sirve en la vida? —¡Eso no se le pregunta a un adolecente!—. Mira hijo, si algo sé con seguridad, es que la mitad de lo que aprendes en el colegio nunca lo vas a necesitar —lamentablemente la otra mitad sí, y nunca sabes cuál es la útil.

— Pero Oto-chan… —¡Ahh su retoño! Siempre con esa manía de andar estresando a la gente.

— Minato es un exagerado —ósea que todo su esfuerzo…

— A mí siempre me han dicho que no hay nada peor que cultivar la ignorancia —Jiraiya entonces recordó que no estaba platicando a solas con su pequeño, fijando sus experimentados ojos en el fantasmagórico amigo de su nieto.

— Tú eres Sasu…

— Sai —¿Por qué siempre lo confundían con su primo? No se parecían en realidad.

— Claro —como que había muchos paliduchos de cabello negro rodeando a Naruto—. De cualquier forma, a su edad de lo que deberían estarse informando es de otras cosas —no pudo evitar que una libidinosa risa se le escapara con el comentario.

— ¿Cómo por ejemplo? —preguntó un tanto hastiado el rubito ¡Por kami! De verdad que únicamente quería terminar su trabajo de una vez.

— Ve al cuarto, muchacho, tienes permiso para husmear en la maleta que no he abierto en tu presencia —y por más que el rubio hubiese querido seguir ignorando al mayor y dedicarse a sus asuntos, aquella propuesta era tan tentadora y su índice de curiosidad tan elevado, que tan pronto como su cerebro proceso las palabras ya se estaba encaminado a la planta alta. Jiraiya dibujó una mueca perturbadoramente enorgullecida en sus duras facciones, mientras veía como su pequeñín se encaminaba a descubrir la auténtica "sabiduría" de la vida. Luego notó que su nieto se había ido sólo a la habitación, dejando a su extraño invitado en la sala—. Tú también deberías acompañarlo, se nota que te va hacer bien.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Nunca había sentido su cara arder con tal intensidad. Su bochorno crecía exponencialmente con cada nueva imagen que se mostraba para sus azules gemas. Ahora entendía porque su padre no se cansaba de repetir, que creció demasiado decente para haber sido criado por semejante pervertido; porque mira que proporcionarle revistas eróticas a un niñato, no era precisamente correcto.

— Me pregunto por qué se verán tan sonrientes. No tener ni para comprarse ropa no es motivo de dicha —comentó un calmado moreno, pasando impasible de página.

— ¡No creo que esa sea la razón por la que están desnudas, Sai! —exclamó agitado el zorrito. No estaba para aguantar los comentarios irónicos del Uchiha, no bajo esta situación.

Pero aun con la sobrada compañía de morocho, Naruto no era capaz de reprimir su curiosidad aderezada con morbo y una buena dosis hormonal, por lo que redirigió sus cristalinos irises al lujurioso material de su abuelo. No es como si fuese un santurrón ignorante de que existiesen tales publicaciones, pero era difícil para su todavía medianamente pura mentecilla, no sentirse excesivamente acalorado ante tales imágenes. Aunque la verdadera sorpresa es que con todo no abrigaba pisca de excitación. Se encontraba ansioso y ruborizado, pero no sentía aquella chispa de precoz libido que tanto comentaban los chicos mayores del colegio. Luego de cavilar eso, sólo sintió confusión.

— Tú… no pareces impresionado… —cuestionó a su blanquecino amigo, aun cargándose un timbre de notoria vergüenza. Estaba bien que Sai fuese un tanto retraído exteriorizando lo que sentía, pero andar ojeando aburrido el tesoro del viejo, le hacía creer que aquello no era una experiencia nueva para el Uchiha.

— Puedo ver casi lo mismo en los libros de biología —sólo que ahí te explicaban más cosas y te ayudan a pasar exámenes—. Además si te soy sincero, esto no cubre mis gustos —declaró silbante, impregnando la duda en la cara del menor—. Aparentemente las chicas no son lo mío —esclareció finalmente. Enseguida se permitió pasar sus analíticos ojos por todo el rubito, descubriendo que Naruto estaba igual de estimulado que él—. Y al parecer tampoco lo tuyo —que buena noticia para su primo ¿No? Al final ese viejo degenerado sí que les había esclarecido muchas dudas.

Mientras tanto en la cocina…

Jiraiya estaba husmeando en el frigorífico, esperando encontrar alguna de las delicias preparadas por su hijo, ya que se merecía un buen festín por su loable labor. Estaba tan orgulloso de sí mismo, no todos los días se le instruye a las mentes jóvenes el ir por el sendero correcto de la vida.

— Sí fuese por Minato, mi muchacho crecería como un mojigato perdido —comentó risueño, revolviendo descuidado la despensa, hinchándose tanto de alegría pervertida como de auto elogios, que ni cuenta se dio de que ahora tenía un acompañante.

— ¿Por qué crees eso? —tampoco puso atención a quien le hacía la plática.

— Obviamente porque en esta casa no hay ni una sola revista ero… —hasta que fue muy tarde. Su cuerpo se heló, su mente se puso en blanco, con el terror a flor de piel, volteó lentamente de la gaveta donde colocaban los aperitivos hasta dar con la cara de su rubio fruto. Había cometido un error garrafal.

— Así que… estás proporcionándole porno a mi hijo —lo más siniestro era la sonrisa turbia en la cara de Minato, perfecta para acompañar su tranquilamente peligroso tono de voz mientras sus nudillos crujían—. ¿No, papá?

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Ni lejanamente se consideraba una persona hogareña, por lo que estar intentando cocinar galletas de nuez iba contra su naturaleza amante de los restaurantes. Pero sentía tal necesidad de distraer su mente cargada de remordimiento, que quemarse los dedos con el horno parecía un método altamente efectivo para bloquear culpas; además ella sabía curar esas minucias.

Ya habían transcurrido dos meses desde aquella pelea con su esposo y ese viejo descarado seguía sin regresar a su hogar. Ahora que lo analizaba todo en retrospectiva, quizás había llevado las cosas un poco lejos; después de todo, por lo que le contaba Kushina, Jiraiya estaba verdaderamente arrepentido de sus actos -aunque todavía mantenía que no había sido su culpa-, sólo que seguía sin reunir el suficiente coraje como para encararla.

El frenético tocar del timbre interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Qué raro? —tampoco era una persona muy sociable, por lo que las visitas eran inusuales.

Tan rápido como Tsunade abrió la puerta, su cuerpo fue rodeado por unos fuertes brazos, que parecían buscar todo su calor, consuelo y protección.

— ¡Te juro que jamás te vuelvo a fallar! —¿Aquel era su marido, tiritando como un pequeño y torpe niño reencontrando a su madre? Que miedo.

— ¿Jiraiya? —preguntó aun escéptica la mujer, separándose levemente de su conyugue para observar su turbado rostro—. ¿Qué ocurrió? —aquella cuestión hecha con inocencia, desató los dolorosos recuerdos de su diabólico hijo amordazándolo, para luego dirigirse a la maleta con todos sus tesoros; revistas, manuscritos, referencias visuales, videos exclusivos... Y sin la más mínima clemencia, hacerlos arder frente a sus ojos, retorciendo con ello su transgredida alma.

Volvió a la realidad y observó detenidamente a su esposa—. ¡Tu hijo heredó tu carácter, mujer! ¡Eso ocurrió!

* * *

Notas

Se está volviendo una mala costumbre esto de publicar cada siglo; lamentablemente no es algo que pueda corregir por el momento. Intentaré ser más constante pero no me puedo comprometer a nada U_U. Al menos espero que disfruten el capítulo.

Como siempre muchas gracias a quienes me brindan su magnífico apoyo;

**Atashi-hime****; ****Susana Mode****; sasukita15; ****Tomoe91****; ****saskenaru****; Luna; ****Brye****; ****camiSXN****; ****TheRusso****; Veruto kaname; ****rishuu. 71****; Hanajima-san; ****Soy YO-SARIEL****; ****jennita****; ****Kana-chiiian****; joshihita H. K; miriamor87; ****NelIra****; anon; ****DSRH****; ****sabaku no eli****; ****Mikiita**** y Tarian.**

¡Espero de verdad poder leernos pronto!


	20. Chapter 20

**Prioridades de un Uchiha**

Minato estaba consiente de que su hijo ya no era ese querubín que desprendía ternura e inocencia en todos sus modos; se había convertido en un chico maravillosamente enérgico, catastróficamente impulsivo, peligrosamente ingenuo y un tanto bocón. Pero al fin de cuentas un adolescente ejemplar, que nunca presentó mayores desacuerdos con sus padres y cuyos castigos escolares se limitaban a estupideces de corte heroico.

Por lo que verlo durante más de una semana, o con el entrecejo formando un triangulo isósceles cuyo vértice principal estaba casi en la punta de su nariz, o con sus diamantes perdiendo brillo entre un severo brote de melancolía expulsado mediante suspiros, era algo sencillamente preocupante. Desde el lunes antepasado cuando llegando de la escuela, en vez de anunciar su arribo con el típico chillido que fungía de saludo, un escueto y desinteresado "Ya vine" salió de sus labios de durazno, y en lugar de ir efusivo con su padre simplemente pasó de su presencia en la sala para terminar enclaustrándose en su habitación, el Namikaze supo que algo no andaba bien.

Quizás su reinita de cabello bermellón habría pasado de su inquietud -como de costumbre- si ella misma no hubiese presenciado el ataque de violencia que su solecito cometía en contra de sus almohadas, golpeándolas despiadadamente mientras refunfuñaba el nombre de Sasuke. El punto favorable es que gracias a la poca prudencia de su retoño, al no cerrar la puerta de su alcoba, ahora ya sabían la procedencia de todos sus embrollos cerebrales, el punto negativo, que el blondo progenitor estaba dispuesto a romper al muñequito Uchiha si el bastardo había lastimado a su angelito. Afortunadamente Kushina, con toda la experiencia legal que poseía, convenció a su marido de que la mejor forma de proceder era primero interrogar a su nene para averiguar el origen de su inusual estado anímico, antes que ir a la residencia del niño de irises brunos y querer golpearlo.

Y era por eso que ahora nuestro papi de cabello oro estaba ahí, sentado en el blando colchón de su tesoro, intentando indagar en la vida de un hijo, que para su total sorpresa y absoluto desagrado se mostraba distante ¿Dónde quedó su tierno zorrito que le platicaba todo sin inhibición alguna?

— Entonces ¿Se pelearon? —soltó la pregunta que le parecía más lógica, considerando que con aquello, su retoño por más renuente que se apreciase al hecho de exteriorizar sus preocupaciones, terminaría hablando. Naruto bajó la mirada mientras el incesante movimiento de sus dedos entrelazándose, comenzaba a alterar un poquitín a su padre.

— No en realidad —eso era bueno—. De ser asi, significaría que le importo lo suficiente dattebayo… —¡Genial! La hora del drama iba a dar inicio.

El pequeño se encogió más sobre su figura, quizás su papá podría ayudarlo después de todo.

Nunca había experimentado el rechazo del de cabello negro, desde que podía recordar hace tanto ayeres, ellos dos habían sido amigos y cualquier dificultad era bienvenida mientras la pudiesen resolver en compañía del contrario. Hasta ahora. Naruto tarde se percató, que mientras él seguía con sus diversiones pueriles, yendo despreocupado por la vida como el típico adolescente, el Uchiha comenzaba a tomar responsabilidades cada vez más significativas, que iban abriendo un trecho que pronto de volvió tan ancho y profundo que ya estaban en planos distintos. En el último año, Sasuke se había convertido en el presidente del consejo estudiantil, en el capitán del equipo de natación y en el perfecto represéntate de su escuela en las competencias académicas entre distritos. Y él… todavía era ese rubio con aires de aventurero que despilfarraba el tiempo -y el dinero- en el cine o juguetes, que llegaba a casa a conectar la consola antes de hacer la tarea y que si leía era porque se trababa de un emocionante manga y no de un aburrido libro de mates.

Pero con todo, sus discordantes estilos de vida continuaban encajando hasta la llegada de Karin. Una pelirroja que de la noche a la mañana se había vuelto inseparable del Uchiha ¿Por qué? Porque ella estaba en todas las actividades extracurriculares a las que pertenecía el moreno -exceptuando lo físico-, porque los maestros los habían hecho equipo puesto que la de cabello fuego igual era brillante, y porque con todo Sasuke no rechazaba su compañía.

La de mirada carmín ahora monopolizaba el tiempo del teme ¡Y a éste parecía no interesarle en realidad! Que si a la hora del almuerzo se lo llevaba para hacer los reportes del consejo estudiantil, bien, que si eran equipo para algún festival de ciencias, bien, que si se quedaban para coordinar algún evento escolar ¡Todo estaba jodidamente bien con ella! Y él se había convertido en el mejor amigo, al que saludaba en las mañanas cuando arribaba al colegio, y de quien se despedía por la tarde antes de que el morocho se largara a las prácticas en la piscina -sí, esos eran sus encuentros cercanos-, a quien ya le abría todas sus invitaciones porque resulta que necesitaba estudiar -más- o alguna sandez similar y en compañía de quien creen. Vaya mejores amigos. Cada día se sentía más desplazado de la vida del moreno y aquello era sencillamente castrante.

— Ya nunca quiere hacer nada conmigo —finalizó su pequeño con la cara escondida entre un gran cojín, mientras sus dientes marfilados agredían la pulcra tela a su disposición. Claro que en ocasiones también sentía una insoportable presión taladrándole el pecho, unas ganas gigantescas de llorar por el abandono y una irracional desesperación porque su teme lo cobijara entre sus brazos de marfil, pero por el momento era mejor ahorrarse aquellas confusas sensaciones de su perorata.

— Naru, simplemente ahora ustedes tienen intereses distintos —no era por menospreciar el problema de su solecito, pero él sabía que luego las circunstancias confabulaban en contra de los deseos por permanecer al lado de alguien -como el hecho de que su niño creciese e ingresara al colegio-, por lo que uno tenía que entender como afrontar aquellas situaciones—. ¿Le has intentado decir como te sientes al respecto? —entonces la cara compungida del menor se dejó ver nuevamente, confrontando aquellos heredados irises añiles.

— Papi… ¡Casi no he hablado con él en toda la semana! —y era por ello que últimamente Sai no se cansaba de decir que ahora a su primo le afloraba lo bastando a niveles insanos—. Cada que intentamos interactuar, llega esa lapa —como que a Minato le sonaba la percepción, sólo que diez años después—. Y se lo lleva alegando alguna tarea, que estoy seguro se acaba de inventar —pero a la que su disque casi hermano nunca cuestionaba con cumplir al instante—. Y como bono, parece que ya todo le irrita al teme —por si la comunicación no se hubiese ido ya al demonio.

Era sorprendente que fuese a hacerle un favor a ese mocoso con peinado de cacatúa, lo que uno hace por la felicidad de los hijos—. Cielo, es obvio que el problema no sólo les incumbe a ustedes dos, aunque por el momento voy a preparar aperitivos para que tengan una amena charla, asi que vele informando.

— ¿Y si no quiere venir?

Entonces las facciones del adulto compusieron una sonrisa que tranquilizó por completo a su lindo pequeñín—. El chantaje casi nunca es bueno, mi niño.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Ella era una chica inteligente, que sabía lo que quería y como obtenerlo. Por eso, cuando su roja mirada enfocó a aquel joven de porte principesco, él día en que fue transferida a aquella horrenda escuela, de inmediato se impuso que de una u otra forma lograría volverse una parte indispensable en la vida del inalcanzable de Uchiha Sasuke.

Claro que desde el comienzo comprendió que acercarse en plan de loca hormonal no tendría resultados, y luego de una pequeña averiguación supo por donde colarse en la vida del ídolo juvenil. Tenía que ponerse a su nivel, demostrarle tanto a él como al profesorado que ella era la compañera idealizada del morocho. Admitía que al principio fue difícil, puesto que un rubio que pregonaba ser su mejor amigo, no se despegaba de su amor bajo ningún argumento, y era horrible presenciar como Sasuke cedía a las peticiones del áureo con una disposición grosera, mientras el resto de la humanidad era ignorada con una facilidad pasmosa. Asi fue, hasta que al bocón de su primo se le ocurrió lanzar el comentario de que su hermano mayor -un tal Itachi- nunca se había permitido holgazanear tanto. Lo expresó en plan de broma, pero el resultado de aquel día fue encontrarse con el gatito negro tan enfrascado en los libros, que casi olvidaba la presencia del de irises índigo.

Ahí estaba la grieta en el impenetrable muro.

A diferencia del blondo, que más parecía obstruir el desarrollo intelectual del azabache que fomentarlo, ella podía caminar con toda tranquilidad junto al Uchiha, logrando socorrerlo con eficiencia y motivándolo a alcanzar su máximo potencial asi fuese sumergiendo a ambos a un descontrolado ritmo de trabajo. Cualquier artimaña era valida, si la benigna presencia del principito de hielo se postraba a su lado durante toda una romántica tarde, no interesando que estuviesen atascados en un pantano de hojas, consumiéndose entre responsabilidades dentro del aula del consejo estudiantil.

Karin se detuvo un momento y se retiro las gafas para tallarse un tanto los ojos, ya harta de revisar peticiones de clubs ¿Por qué hacía eso, pudiendo pasar su viernes en el centro comercial? ¡Oh claro! Porque su idilio de cabello obscuro y piel lechosa yacía a unos metros. Al menos la primera parte de su plan pintaba a la perfección. Ya podía controlar con soltura los horarios del bruno, ahora sólo faltaba iniciar con su sutil táctica de coqueteo y finalmente el de mirada noche terminaría encandilado con su persona.

— Sasu…

— ¡Primo! —y con aquel estridente grito, su dócil llamado murió antes de siquiera llegar a los oídos que pretendía—. Es hora de regresar a nuestro cándido hogarcito —fue expresado con un obvio tinte de sarcasmo, ganándose un bufido irritado por parte del presidente. Sai, también era miembro del consejo de estudiantes, y cada que ella quería interactuar con su pariente en un plan fuera del académico, parecía la solemne obligación del de sonrisa fingida joderle la tentativa—. O si lo prefieres, podemos hacer un collage con estos aburridos papeles.

— Vete a la mierda Sai —expresó Sasuke, pretendiendo recobrar la concentración—. Necesito adelantar el presupuesto de la competencia interescolar de atletismo del semestre entrante; pero si tú gustas, puedes largarte de una vez.

— Sabes lo que de verdad necesitas… —odiaba cuando esos dos comenzaban a discutir, porque entonces su presencia quedaba relegaba al nivel de alguna otra silla vacía—. Que te parece ir al cine o a enviciarnos con los nuevos juegos de Naruto, ya sabes, hace tiempo que no nos pasamos por su acogedora morada —y ahí estaba, la mención del güerito, justo lo que la taheña procuraba evitar. Vio a su amorcito desatender en ese instante los documentos que pregonaban por su cuidado, y algo parecido a la añoranza reflejarse en sus obscuras perlas.

La propuesta del imbécil de Sai sonaba tan bien. Quería tanto estar al lado de su zorrito coqueto, en proporción al nivel en que en ocasiones procuraba evitarlo. Desde hace más de dos años que no probaba esos labios dulces, que soñaba con perderse entre la tersa piel y que sus tratos divertidos terminaran con su cordura, se estaba volviendo loco por confesarse ante Naruto, pero su cobardía afloraba al grado en que su padre comenzaba a comparar sus escuetos logros con la inalcanzable figura de…

— Entonces Sasuke-kun, siempre he tenido una duda ¿Tu hermano también estuvo en el comité de la escuela? —otro certero disparo a su orgullo. Admitía que la taheña fungía como un excelente respaldo en su búsqueda por la grandeza. Era lista, generalmente callada y siempre estaba al pendiente de sus encargos con el colegio, pero de vez en cuando, sus dichos y actos únicamente servían para amargar aún más el bodrio en el que se estaba convirtiendo su vida.

— Voy al sanitario —dijo el moreno de cabello más largo, para abandonar el salón. Realmente necesitaba hundir un rato la cabeza en agua fría.

La puerta se cerró con un azotón bastante pronunciado.

— ¿Cuál es tu plan Karin?

— Disculpa…

— Por favor —entonces se dio cuenta, que la normalmente indescifrable mirada del blanquísimo muchacho, ahora se había tornado de un obscuro intimidante helado, más cruel incluso que la que exhibía su principito cuanto éste se exasperaba con la torpeza o la mediocridad de alguien—. Naruto puede ser desesperantemente distraído y Sasuke deja de analizar el panorama cuando alguna alusión a su hermano aflora, pero yo no soy tan fácil de engañar —dijo borrando su eterna mueca disfrazada de dicha.

— Sólo estoy preocupada por mi compañero y…

— Te gusta mi primo ¿No? —iba a descubrir por las malas, que si de algo carecía era de tacto—. No, en realidad puedo afirmar que estás tan loca por él, que crees que reteniéndolo vas a ganarte su afecto —la chica arrugó el entrecejo y se mordió ligeramente el labio, frustrándose con sus alusiones—. Desde ahora te lo digo, ya tiene a su persona especial, asi que es mejor dejar morir tus ilusiones con un poco de decencia —eso tenía que ser mentira, únicamente un comentario sanguinario ideado para herirla por parte de aquel paliducho insignificante.

— El máximo de Sasuke es el de pintarse no sólo como un alumno de excelencia sino como el mejor estudiante de toda la generación, y puesto que ha perdido los últimos años jugueteando al lado de unos críos inmaduros que únicamente piensan en su frívola diversión, es natural que ahora quiera reponer el tiempo —ni crea que la podía intimidar con argumentos tan insulsos—. Yo me limito a velar por sus intereses puesto que le tengo un gran aprecio y una enorme admiración, a diferencia de ti y ese bobalicón rubio.

Y la risa, sincera y exasperante llenó todo el cuarto.

— Jajaja de verdad crees que puedes competir con Naruto —¿Por qué siempre tenían que mencionar a ese blondo tarado como si fuese el eje del universo del Uchiha?—. Sólo me queda aclararte dos cosas, linda; Sasuke está a punto de necesitar un poco de terapia de color dorado, y lo otro, tú no vas con sus gustos en lo absoluto.

— Eres un subnormal, lo dices como si él fuese…

— ¡Sai! —impredecible e irracional, asi como jamás los ojos escarlatas de la joven lo habían vislumbrado, su perfecto caballero irrumpió en el aula con la respiración errática, la camisa desaliñada y tecleando el móvil de forma exasperada—. Lo siento me necesito ir ahora mismo, el dobe me llamó y dice que si sigo actuando como un jodido apático, deja de hablarme de aquí a la graduación —rápido fue por sus cosas, las metió a su mochila en completo caos, observó de nuevo los -según- urgentes papeles que rogaban por su revisión, chasqueó los dientes y los mando a pudrirse en el olvido ¡Al demonio con todo! Si su magna persona tenía que decidir entre una escueta palmadita en el hombro por parte de un padre completamente ausente y la cegadora y reconfortante luz de su zorrito; como que no necesitaba ser un genio para saber con cual quedarse—. ¿De donde mierda sacó la idea de que lo estoy evitando?

— Vaya misterio ¿No?

— ¡Pero Sasuke-kun! Si no terminamos con el trabajo entonces se molestaran con…

— Te lo encargo Karin, sé que podrás con todo —y asi, sin permitirse escuchar cualquier alegato o reflexionar más su situación, se fue corriendo rumbo a la salida. Karin se quedó tiesa, absteniéndose de digerir que efectivamente cuando el rubio se ponía en plan de princesa, su príncipe le tenía que cumplir.

— Te lo dije —y el moreno que quedaba, con una picara mueca bailando en sus pálidos labios, decidió que el igual tenia un amiguito -sólo que más rojillo- al que ya le iba faltando un poquito de atención—. Pero sabes, mi primo sí te tiene aprecio. Hoy en día es muy difícil encontrar personal tan calificado como tú.

* * *

Notas

¡Feliz día del SasuNaruSasu atrasado! Quería tener esto para ayer, pero la luz no quiso cooperar ¬¬.

Ahora, antes que de me abucheen a Karin hasta el cansancio, recuerden que todas -o la gran mayoría- somos chicas que seguramente han hecho alguna tontería por según amor XD, y que yo sólo la puse porque necesito recursos y ella se prestaba para el argumento jojojo.

Muchísimas gracias a quienes siempre me apoyan con sus hermosos comentarios, pese a que ya actualizo cada milenio, pero ¡Hey! No pueden decir que en el último mes no me he aparecido bastante por aquí, aunque con otros fics XD;

**Kana-chiiian****; ****camiSXN****; Ren; ****Tomoe91****; sasukita15; ****TheRusso****; ****Violet Strawberry****; ****Soy YO-SARIEL****; Hanajima-san; ****Cookie. Killer****; shao-kino; ****Ru. Q****; veruto kaname; Miru; ****; ****miriamor85****; ****shameblack****; ****rishuu. 71****; ****Susana Mode****; ****Lina Ozakaki****; Sofy-Chan; ****Ang97**** y ****naniz99****.**

Espero leernos muy pronto y ya saben cualquier errorcillo me dicen.


	21. Chapter 21

**Feria de regalos **

Las piernas le temblaban y la ansiedad apenas podía ser contenida por su menuda figura; sentía un hormigueo que se iba extendiendo como fuego desde la boca del estómago hasta llegar a la garganta, que ya permanecía reseca de expectación. Logró moverse un par de pasos, lo suficiente para que su trepidante pulso volviera a descontrolarse. Apretó un poco más aquellos marfilados falanges, sintiendo el contacto como su puente con la realidad, asegurándole que no estaba experimentando una fantasía hermosa y…

— Ningún juego vale más de treinta minutos de espera —el hastió contenido en el parco timbre fue la prueba irrefutable. Si eso fuera un sueño, Sasuke no miraría -con el entrecejo fruncido- como maniático a su fino reloj de pulsera.

— No es sólo un juego —sus gemas añiles dejaron de prestarle atención a la fila, enfocando de inmediato a su desesperado amigo—. El Rasengan es una de las mejores montañas rusas del mundo —declaró orgulloso sacándole la lengua y aflojando el agarre que mantenía con la mano del Uchiha, para de inmediato volver a alzar la cabeza, embobándose con el vertiginoso recorrido que en minutos experimentaría.

— Pues lo dudo, no creo que le llegue al Chidori ni de lejos —el comentario había sido en parte aposta, ya que por mucho que adoraba al blondo, eso no impedía que igual disfrutara haciéndolo rabiar cual mínimo ofendido.

— ¡El Chidori son sólo bajadas y subidas y algunas curvas cerradas! ¡No son cinco increíbles vueltas de 360 grados-ttebayo!

— Las pendientes son más altas y el recorrido más largo.

— ¡Pues entonces no te subas jodido amargado!

— Que tal si mejor decidimos eso al final de recorrido —y entonces recuerdan que no van solos, y que Gaara ya debe estar harto de verlos discutir en cada fila en la que esperan, a diferencia de Sai, que se mantenía tan entretenido probando las golosinas de feria, dulces placeres jamás experimentados, que por él su primo podía estar cubierto de fuego y seguiría sin darle importancia—. Por cierto, esta vez me siento con Naruto.

— Claro Gaa…

— Olvídalo mapache. El dobe es mi compañero —declaró el posesivo azabache antes de que su rubio accediera. La fría mano de Sasuke volvió a encontrar la cálida de Naruto, la cual se resistía a su toque intentando liberarse, dramatizando su disgusto.

— ¡Sueltamente o te muerdo!

— Ya no estés de nena, usurantokachi.

— ¡Es mi cumpleaños y puedo subirme a los juegos con quien se me dé la gana!

— ¿No quieres estar a mi lado Gaa-chan? —mejor no hubiese abierto la boca. Sai aún estaría distraído comiéndose la manzana de caramelo en lugar de comenzar a sofocarlo con un bochornoso abrazo público, y los tortolos mantendrían su charla un par de decibeles abajo.

— No me llames asi —reclamó asestándole un codazo en el torso, gesto que ni inmuto al blanco muchachito para el disgusto del taheño—. No me voy a arriesgar a que vomites sobre mí. Y menos siendo consciente de lo lleno que estás de porquerías —sus labios podían verse lindos -y seguramente saber delicioso-, asi todos rojitos por la chuchería de antes, pero no se expondría a que su saco beige fuese redecorado por una digerida plasta verde.

— Soy excesivamente resistente a los mareos.

— Felicidades. Yo soy excesivamente desconfiado.

Al final el blondo estaba tan distraído riñendo con su mejor amigo, que ni percibió cuando la fila avanzó, hasta el punto de colocarlos a ambos en el mismo asiento. Y pese a que el Sabaku no dejó de luchar con su propio moreno para ir al lado del rezongón zorrito, no le quedó de otra más que quedarse calladito y cooperar, cuando Sai comenzó a gritar que si tenía mucho miedo podía sujetarse fuertemente de él, en lugar de huir del Rasengan ¿Cómo podía pronunciar frases tan vergonzosas entre la multitud?

Naruto olvidó cualquier disgusto tan pronto la hilera de carros comenzó a deslizarse, preparando sus pulmones para el caótico despliegue de risas y alzando anticipadamente sus delgados brazos. Y justo cuando la adrenalina de la velocidad y lo precipitado del trayecto se iba a desatar ahí en el límite de la primer colina, Sasuke se limitó virar su cabeza, localizando al otro extremo del parque el juego que más ilusión le traía, aquel que justificaba la pequeña cajita que guardaba celosamente en un bolsillo oculto de su obscura chaqueta de cuero y el cual podría verdaderamente robarle el aliento y saturar su pulso. La noria.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Kushina atrapó con sus labios de cereza un poco más del azucarado contenido del enorme algodón que ahora consumía, deleitándose con su textura y sabor; enseguida se acurrucó sobre el cálido pecho de su esposo, mientras la góndola del carrusel les confería un momento de privacidad.

Aquel día su hijo cumplía quince años, y pese a lo fresco del clima, su deseo fue celebrar entre los fríos juegos del parque de diversiones. Rio un poco por el capricho de su niño; la última vez que Naruto había visitado dicho lugar, pese a haber tenido trece, su baja estatura le impidió disfrutar de las atracciones que más lo tentaban, por lo que en esa ocasión el que estuviese tan exaltado corriendo incansable mientras profería gritos de júbilo, atascándose de golosinas, gaseosas y jaloneando a su sequito, se justificaba perfectamente.

— ¿Estás seguro que fue buena idea invitarlos a todos? —aunque ahora que lo volvía a recordar. Eso de pagar seis entradas para adultos, definitivamente no podía ser provechoso para la economía familiar.

— Es el cumpleaños de mi tesoro y si él quería pasar un día en el parque de diversiones con sus amigos, no se lo iba a negar —Minato le sonrió a su adorada princesita, la cual le devolvió un gesto inseguro. Quizás ella fuese un tanto meticulosa con los gastos, pero esa explosiva generosidad por parte del Namikaze -especialmente con lo mucho que apreciaba a los amigos de Naruto; nótese la ironía- no podía ser natural.

— A menos que tu plan sea reponer los boletos vendiendo la de peluches que has ganado… —la mayoría obtenidos con el fin de hacer quedar mal al chico cacatúa en los juegos de destreza—. Pensé que ibas a exigirles lo de las entradas a los demás —bromeó al momento de recostarse nuevamente entre los brazos de su blondo, atrayendo en el proceso a un enorme y esponjoso koala, obtenido mediante las mágicas manos de su marido.

— Y si te dijera que me salió gratis —esa confesión definitivamente calmaría su ansiedad financiera, aunque despertaría otro tipo de conflictos.

— Opinaría que es maravilloso; aunque no puedo imaginar donde ganaste tantos boletos.

— Sólo te puedo decir que Mei, no es tan mala como crees —justo al acabar aquella oración, la mágica atmósfera terminó destrozándose.

— ¡¿Esa tipa de los dio?!

Kushina no era celosa, insegura o desconfiada. Consciente de lo mucho que su esposo la amaba y el hecho de que jamás le sería infiel, nunca se preocupó por las constantes insinuaciones que Minato recibía a donde fuese que se encontrara. Hasta que conoció a Terumi Mei.

Fue unos meses atrás, cuando pasó a recoger al áureo al trabajo puesto que el automóvil de éste lo había usurpado Tsunade -el carro de la rubia yacía en el taller, luego de que se le olvidó que aquellas maquinas no sólo funcionan con gasolina-, y mientras éste se dirigía a donde su pelirroja había aparcado, la Uzumaki no pudo evitar recaer en la acompañante de su consorte. Alta, delgada, voluptuosa, jovial, de largo y sedoso cabello castaño claro -peligrosamente cerca del rojo-, ojos esmeraldas, facciones de revista y actitud coqueta.

Una llamada a su suegra aquella noche le proporcionó toda la información que necesitaba. Mei tenía poco de haber ingresado como docente a la universidad del fuego, sin embargo ya era toda una luminaria en dicho lugar. Lo fuese por su espectacular figura o su alto nivel de exigencia académica, el punto es que no existía estudiante de economía que no entrase en conflicto al momento de querer inscribirse a su clase; porque en primer lugar a menos que de que fueses mujer -y hasta eso se pondría en tela de juicio- era más fácil prestarle atención a sus peligrosas curvas que a sus esquemas de finanzas privadas, y en segundo, porque en caso de cumplir con el punto uno, con toda y la pinta de princesa que se cargaba su actitud era la de una total bruja al momento de evaluar.

Sí, la castaña era verdaderamente temida y respetada como sensei, aunque no tanto como su rubio, al que no pasaba un día sin brindarle alguna atención -también en palabras de Tsunade- ¡¿Qué acaso no entendía lo que significaba la argolla en su dedo, la foto familiar como fondo de su portátil o su incansable manía por estar hablando de su retoño?! Aquella arpía debía entender que el Namikaze hace mucho que era propiedad privada.

— Cariño, me estás cortando la circulación del brazo —ya le había dicho en infinidad de ocasiones que únicamente Naruto y ella -y quizás sus padres- ocupaban un imperecedero lugar en su corazón, que su popular colega no le llamaba ni mínimamente la atención, y que si aceptaba sus presentes era únicamente por que los estudiantes atiborraban a la castaña de cosas, y ella se la pasaban re-regalando entre los demás profesores. Aunque… ver a su reina celándolo era tan atractivo como gracioso; un poco de sádico placer ligeramente comparable a lo que él percibía cada que su niño se ponía efusivo con otra persona. Al fin el karma estaba actuando.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

La gama de ocres comenzaban a teñir el cielo, que a juego con el dorado del otoñal follaje conferían un maravilloso aspecto de paz e ilusión. Naruto ahora deambulaba a paso calmado, ebrio de ramen, azucares y calorías, de caídas, giros y vueltas, de risas y regalos. Sólo quedaba tiempo para un par de juegos más, el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales con el que cada noche aquel recinto de entrenamiento cerraba y su jornada de diversión abría concluido.

Lo admitía, su festejo había cobrado un aire en extremo pueril para su edad, pero él quería aferrarse por un momento extra a su casi extinta infancia. Quizás en un par de años se decidiría a experimentar algo más osado, pero en ese instante, ver los rostros complacidos de sus amigos y la inocente dicha en las facciones amables de sus padres, le parecía idóneo.

— ¿A qué se quieren subir ahora? —preguntó deteniéndose al tiempo en que termina con un sonoro sorbo su soda de naranja. El helado y travieso viendo con piscas de invierno revolvió el sedoso y brillante cabello del zorrito, haciendo su estampa aún más cautivante. Alguien sabía perfectamente cuál era el próximo destino.

— ¿Qué tal la noria? —y la atención junto con la incredulidad de inmediato se desviaron a cierto chico de cabello ébano ¿Sasuke había sugerido, qué?

— Asi que después de todo eres intolerante al azúcar —Sai, siempre arruinando el momento. Era posible que dicha sugerencia sí hubiese sonado un tanto desquiciada salida de su ilustre persona; pero aquello no evitaba el desear que su furibunda mirada bastara para que su primo sufriera un agónico dolor—. Sabía que tu amargo sistema no podría digerirlo, es una pena que terminaras enfermándote en el cumpleaños de Naru.

— Cállate, retrasado —sólo porque Minato-san estaba unos metros atrás, pero alguien se estaba ganando una sarta de porrazos.

— De verdad, teme ¿No prefieres una segunda ronda de Rasengan? —y ahora Naruto… ¿Por qué carajos le hacían tan difíciles las cosas? ¿Qué no ese rubio tonto había preguntado en primer lugar? Además a ese maldito juego no se habían subido y…

— Suena interesante —justo cuando el Uchiha estaba a punto de mándalos a todos al demonio y retractarse de su idea -aún si eso jodía tremendamente su acaramelado plan de confesión- , el timbre suave del taheño penetró en los oídos de sus amigos—. Podrías tomar buenas fotos desde la cúspide —añadió, enfocando con sus jades las cuencas obscuras del de sonrisa perenne.

— Eso es muy cierto, Gaa-chan —tanto como que Sai estaba en un punto de la complacencia para con su rojo amiguito casi enfermizo ¿Discutirle algo al Sabaku? ¡Jamás! Excepto por sus odiosos motes afectivos.

— Que no me digas asi.

— Bueno, entonces creo que está decidido —suspiró el áureo. Aquel juego era aburrido, pero si a los demás se les antojaba… Enfocó a sus padres, los cuales de nuevo estaban distraídos y en proceso de ganar el quinceavo peluche de la jornada; por más increíble que pareciese Minato sí que le había dado su espacio, brindándole atención momentánea pero concentrando sus esfuerzos en complacer a su princesita de fuego. No pudo evitar sentirse dichoso por sus progenitores. Naruto decidió no interrumpir la concentración de su padre -cuyo foco era un enorme y afelpado sapo naranja- y simplemente siguió el camino que ya estaban tomando sus amigos.

— No fue nada —escuchó el susurro del bermejo, aprovechando que el rubio permanecía unos pasos atrás y que el paliducho se encontraba unos metro adelantado. Pocas veces Sasuke se sentía tan agradecido con el Sabaku, aunque si lo consideraba en su totalidad.

— Igual no hay otro lugar para besuquearte con mi primo.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

— ¡Esto es aburrido, teme! Apenas y siento que algo se mueve.

— Ya cállate, dobe.

No habían pasado ni veinte segundos desde que abordaron esa jodida rueda de la disque fortuna y el rubito que estaba de quejica. Que la fila fue excesivamente larga -diez minutos- y atestada de innecesarias muestras públicas de afecto -si el blondo supiera-, que por qué no se habían subido todos juntos -ya que las cabinas eran exactamente para cuatro personas- y finalmente que ahí nunca sentiría el pulso en el cerebro o las tripas en el cogote. Al menos esperaba que lo último cambiase.

El de hebras carbón esperó a que la altura fuera idónea para conferir el paisaje adecuado, mientras las titilantes luces citadinas comenzaban a menguar la inevitable obscuridad nocturna. El zorrito finalmente había guardado silencio y Sasuke, que apretaba aquella aterciopelada cajita sacándola de su guarida, se aclaró tenuemente la garganta dándose valor para poder continuar. Vaya que se estaba viendo marica.

— Naruto yo…

— ¡Oh era cierto! ¡La vista si es genial desde aquí! —¿De verdad estaba tan prendado del de gemas añiles? Lamentablemente, sí—. Que buenas fotos, aunque seguramente las de Sai saldrán mejor, tiene ojo artístico y ese rollo y él no las está tomando con su celular. Le hubiese pedido la cámara a mi papá, pero con eso de que no soy de los que quieran inmortalizar cada segundo y suelo tener accidentes, no quiero terminar trabajando para comprar una nueva…

— ¡Naruto! —Había gritado ¿Y qué? Aparentemente con ese bocón de cabello dorado no se podía ser sutil—. ¿Qué no puedes estar sin hablar? —preguntó para de inmediato cubrir con la diestra los suaves labios del solecito -mejor ahorrarse la perorata acerca de su majestuosa capacidad de apreciar el silencio- y en un rápido movimiento con su mano libre puso el estuche frente a los irises de océano mostrando su contenido—. Feliz cumpleaños, usuratonkachi.

Era un collar, con una hermosa y resplandeciente gema irregular de tono verdoso y dos pequeñas esferas de plata a cada lado. Las cuencas cerúleas estaban absortas en el objeto que enmudeció a su dueño -para dicha de Sasuke-; luego de unos minutos el áureo dibujó una enorme sonrisa para al momento estrangular a su amigo con un efusivo abraso.

— De verdad pensé que se te había olvidado mi presente —confesó aún sin permitirle respirar al moreno—. Es muy lindo, aunque no tanto mi estilo, teme —se separó arrebatando el dije, intentándoselo poner.

— Ven aquí dobe —y Sasuke se colocó tras Naruto abrochando la cadena, percatándose de que efectivamente aquel cristal hacía juego con aquello traviesos y refulgentes ojos que tan encandilado lo traían—. ¿Quieres ser mi novio? —salió quedo de sus labios, cual secretito de infantes. Aquellos que se confesaban sin miedo ni prejuicios, desde que ambos tenían memoria.

— Sasuke… —sintió los deditos morenos apretar su pálida mano y luego un fuerte jalón que puso su frente en contacto con la de su inseparable amigo—. ¡Eres un cursi! —y las risas llenaron el lugar ¿Eso era un sí?—. Asi que por eso querías subirte a ese juego de nenas ¿Nee? Vaya que tienes ideas muy melosas.

— Prefiero decir que son románticas. Y si lo iba a decir que al menos valiera la pena ¿No? —el rubio nuevamente rio y el Uchiha sintió que sólo faltaba un gesto. Cortó la distancia y unió sus labios a los de su sol. Tal parecía que Naruto aguardaba por dicha acción, puesto que no perdió tiempo para agarrar las solapas del morocho y desquitar los años en que aquel contacto dejó de emitirse. Lento y dulce, profundo, más necesario que nunca antes. Una explosión de joven pasión, tan luminosa como aquellas flores de fuego que ahora estallaban en el firmamento.

— Hace mucho que no nos besábamos —¿Y de quien era la culpa? Pero el gatito prefirió guardarse el comentario y seguir disfrutando de aquel calorcillo que emitían los piquitos de su rubio tesoro.

Entre mimos el final de juego se aproximaba y su cabina estaba a punto de llegar al punto de partida, cuando los ónices se percataron de un detalle que atentaba contra todo.

Sasuke entonces sintió un horrible escalofrió.

— Naru… ¿Qué tal si mantenemos en secreto un tiempo nuestra relación? —pronunció dejando distancia entre ambos. El blondo compuso una mueca de extrañeza, luego dirigió la mirada a donde estaba centrada la atención de Sasuke.

Ahí estaba Minato, en la salida de la noria, observando absorto el espectáculo de pirotecnia. Gracias a Kami, no se dio cuenta de nada.

* * *

Notas

¡Penúltimo capítulo!

Sentí la última parte un poco apresurada, pero creo que ese es el estilo de CdP.

Varios me habían preguntado si iba a seguir con nuestros chicos hasta que fueran adultos; lamento decirles que no, puesto que mi idea desde el principio fue concentrarme en la edad que, según yo, es la menos abordada en los fics; la infancia y antes de los 16 años. Además es en la que tienen más interacción con los padres ¿No? XD

Espero de verdad que les haya gustado, que todos pasen unas muy felices fiestas y que nos leamos muy pronto, que la próxima vez será el gran final.

Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo y sus hermosos comentarios:

**Mikiita****; ****Violet Strawberry****; bob-chan; ****Tomoe91****; sochibi; ****Ang97****; ****Soy YO-SARIEL****; VAAYPER; ****Luna1986****; Guest; Susana Mode; Pau; rukia; ****TheRusso****; ****jennitanime****; veruto kaname; ****rishuu. ****71****; ****Saku-Aya****; ****00Katari-Hikari-chan00****; ****kari-chii****; ****alessa-vulturi****; ****dark angel-loveless**** y mani.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ultimo día de clases**

Aquella mañana era sencillamente radiante; con su resplandeciente cielo salpicado ligeramente con motas blanquecinas, con su fresca y revitalizante brisa, con los cerezos abriendo sus tiernos capullos y coloreando de rosa la ciudad, con el júbilo de todos aquellos jóvenes que lentamente comenzaban a madurar.

Sus gentiles gemas de color océano recorrían sin premuras su salón de clases, para luego virar hacia el ventanal, soltando durante el proceso varios melancólicos suspiros. Estaba actuando como una nena, una a la que le cuesta aceptar que aquel era su último día en aquel colegio.

— Hasta que te encontré, dobe —aquella sonrisa de circunstancias de inmediato de transformó en una mueca sincera al escuchar aquel timbre, que al parecer jamás se aburriría por llamarlo de aquel modo que a todos les parecía más ofensivo que amoroso.

— Sólo vine a despedirme de mi pupitre, teme.

— La ceremonia de clausura comenzará en poco, y no debemos llegar retrasados —Sasuke, quien lo observaba con aquella mueca prepotente que tanto le fascinaba le extendió una mano, instándolo a abandonar el aula.

— Tú vas a dar el discurso de generación y es tu obligación estar presente desde el comienzo, yo me puedo colar hasta el momento en que me vayan a dar mi diploma dattebayo —bromeó, sacándole juguetonamente la lengua, para enseguida componer aquella vibrante mueca de vitalidad que tanto hechizaba al moreno, a quien no le parecía mala idea dar un par de zancadas y cortar las risillas con un beso, silenciando de inmediato a su bobalicón de cabello oro.

— Entonces causarás que el mejor alumno de la generación falte —pronunció despegándose de aquella boca de caramelo, la que ya no podía pasar día sin catar—. Si no estás ahí, no me interesa.

— ¿Desde cuando eres tan cursi y manipulador? —¡Ja! Desde que a ese rubio adorable se le había ocurrido corromper su corazón con su mortal dosis de azúcar e ilusiones.

— Viene con el paquete, al igual que tu torpeza.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

— ¡Sonrían! —o al menos que intentaran tal amargo, realmente no le interesaba captar las muecas de mediana dicha de aquel grupito, pero si su adoración era feliz brillando en medio de la opacidad de sus amigos, aquella foto valía la pena.

La ceremonia tenía poco de haber concluido y ahora nuestro zorrito, quien lucía un hermoso tocado a la izquierda de su saco azul y sostenía con orgullo aquel largo título, no se cansaba de hacer guiños de felicidad y signos de triunfo para la cámara de su padre, obligando en el proceso a sus amigos a inmortalizar el momento.

Sasuke, a quien le encantaba lucir al lado de su encantador zorrito, agradeció cuando el Namikaze finalmente pidió -ordenó- a todos apartarse de su niño para retratarlo en solitario, dándole un necesitado respiro; quizás los padres de ningún otro habían asistido a su fin de curso, pero ello no significaba que aquel desquiciado pudiese monopolizar su tiempo; suspiró, tanto años transcurridos y seguía sin acostumbrarse a la excentricidades de Minato-san. Sin embargo aquel rubio adulto seguía aderezando de forma bastante curiosa su existencia, la que cualquiera hubiese pronosticado fría y monótona, en la que jamás hubiese desempeñado actos tan impropios de su sangre como…

— Sasuke —correr cual chiquillo ilusionado, ante el llamado de la única persona que le ha apoyado durante toda la vida. Los ojos obsidiana de nuestro primoroso gatito brillaron de discreto entusiasmo, al presencia a unos metros de su persona la ilustre figura de su hermano; aquel joven de veinticinco años que se miraba imperturbable y magnifico, con un atuendo casual que definitivamente le ajustaba mejor que el típico traje sastre, y concordaba infinitamente más con el aspecto eternamente relajado de su rubio artista, quien yacía a su lado, saludándolo efusivo.

— Aniki —dijo a modo de saludo, para de inmediato ser recibido por aquel golpecito en la frente, al cual nunca dejaría de responder con una falsa mueca de enojo.

— Bien hecho, otouto baka —hacía tiempo que una felicitación no lo llenaba de tanto orgullo. Mientras su fraternal pilar estuviese en aquellos instantes trascendentales de su existencia, cualquier desprecio por parte del resto de su clan podía ser olvidado. Era un agasajo enorme saber que su zorrito no era el único con parientes que lo apreciaban.

— Toma Sasuke, un pequeño presente —comentó el áureo, sacándolo de la pequeña ensoñación en la que había caído y entregándole un paquete muy mono envuelto con brillante celofán azul.

— Gracias, Deidara —expresó, para romper ligeramente una de las esquinas y darse cuenta que dentro no habia otra cosa que un libro, pero no del tipo que él acostumbraba—. ¿Una guía turística? —vaya con los blondos peculiares que tanto furor le causaban a su estirpe. Porque segurito que a su hermano le cautivaba tanto su pareja, como a él lo desquiciaba su niño de ojitos índigo.

— Ya estás en edad de explorar el mundo hm —indicó con total seguridad el joven de largas hebras trigo, e inquietando ligeramente el moreno menor, compuso una pícara sonrisa mientras meneaba sus delgadas cejas—. Además, puedes invitar a tu amiguito a compartir aventu… ¡Auch!

— No le des ideas —a veces la única forma de tratar a su rubito era mediante golpes en su duro cráneo ¿Por qué no entendía que Sasuke aún no estaba en edad para su tipo de viajes? Y pasando magistralmente de los ruidosos reclamos de su novio, Itachi decidió que ya era tiempo para el verdadero regalo de su otouto—. Yo colaboré para otro tipo de sorpresa —y señaló, justo detrás del graduado, quien volteó esperando por un ingenuo segundo encontrarse con un auto deportivo, pero aquello simplemente rebasaba cualquier armatoste que le pueden obsequiar.

— Madre.

Podría sonar idiota, pero no tenía idea de cómo actuar. Estaba ahí, con una mueca de irreconocible incredulidad mirando a la mujer que dulcemente lo apreciaba; tanto tiempo deseando verla en más ocasiones que las galantes cenas del clan, que las elitistas fiestas colmadas de zánganos, para que al final la realidad se le antojara a quimera.

— Felicidades hijo —y con aquellas sencillas palabras y una expresión de auténtica culpa taladrando el precioso semblante de su progenitora, Sasuke no necesito realizar mayor acción que dejar que la mujer se acercarse y lo absorbiese en un abrazo, que no estaba seguro de quien necesitaba más—. Lamento que tu padre no haya podido venir —que lo hayan descuidado por tantos años, que en la lista de prioridades no hayan figurados las personitas que más amaba en el mundo. Y el menor lo entendió dejándose hacer ante los mimos de Mikoto.

— Está bien, mamá.

Y así continuaron por unos minutos, hasta que entre los delicados brazos de la primorosa dama, un leve e involuntario movimiento obligó a su hijo a apreciar su pulcra y normalmente serena tez, la que ahora trataba de reprimir un holgada risa; las cuencas de plomo entonces viraron levemente en dirección a donde la mujer estaba mirando, encontrándose con la adorable estampa de cierto par de ruidosos rubios y una enérgica taheña, que ahora posaban exactamente como la familia dichosa que eran, mientras Sai se encargaba de plasmar el momento.

— ¿Ese es tu amigo? —preguntó separándose de su niño y recobrando su distinguido porte, su hijo de mechones tan obscuros como los propios asintió al instante —. Sigue tan encantador como hace diez años —¿Acaso lo recordaba? Pero si fueron contadas las ocasiones en las que los apreció a la salida del prescolar—. Por cierto… ¿Ya tienes respuesta para la oferta que te hicimos? —cambió de tema la solemne mujer sin despegar en ningún instante sus perlas obscuras, de la radiante figura de aquel chico, el que seguramente todavía colmaba de calidez bendita a su hijo mejor.

— Sí —respondió firme Sasuke, con una discreta sonrisa de la que pronto Mikoto se volvería cómplice—. Y no creo que pueda cambiarse.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

— ¡Oh mi pequeñín, no sabes el orgullo que me traes! —sintió su tórax siendo comprimido por aquellos brazos que sólo intentaban transmitir amor, uno bastante doloroso a decir verdad. Con razón su padre siempre limitó su convivencia con los mayores, ahora que entendía la intrínseca tosquedad de la rubia o los comentarios libidinosos de Jiraiya, las situaciones cobraban un sentido muy distinto a cuando era un chiquillo incauto.

— ¡Déjalo, mujer! ¿No ves que lo avergüenzas tratándolo así? Naruto ya es todo un hombre, no el niño de la abuela —en realidad no le daba pena dejar que Tsunade le brindara algunos mimos, lo único que le mosqueaba es que por cada dulce caricia su tierno organismo quedara todo magullado.

La celebración seguía y ahora una pequeña comida para los graduados tenía lugar en la residencia Namikaze-Uzumaki, la cual parecía el segundo hogar de todos; de sus caóticos abuelos que nunca dejarían de lado sus amorosas riñas o su envidiable vitalidad, de Sai quien cada día se volvía más descarado con cierto rojillo, al cual un tinte de violencia lo envolvía cada que el paliducho le hacía algún descarado comentario -o caricia-, de Itachi que inclusive parecía relajado en aquel ambiente tan vaciado de preocupaciones y apariencias, y especialmente de su adorado noviecito, con quien tenía tantos buenos recuerdos resguardados por aquellas solidas paredes, que cada espacio de su casa podían contar una historia respecto a ellos dos ¡Y las que les faltaban!

— Naruto ¿Puedes ir por más carne? —indicó el blondo padre alzando la voz, para hacerse oír entre la bulla propia de los jóvenes, y también de los ancianos—. Y lleva a Sasuke, también necesito que alguien cargue el resto de condimentos.

— ¡Claro papá!

El rubito partió rumbo a la cocina al lado de su mejor amigo, dispuesto a extinguir los víveres que ésta contenía, pero cierto moreno para quien la tarea tampoco significaba mayor sacrificio, por un segundo se distrajo en las escaleras que se vislumbraran desde aquel punto de la casa y que llevaban directamente a…

— Toma teme, que seguro en lo que regresamos igualmente se engullen el refresco de naranja… ¿Teme? —el de pozos azulinos viró rápidamente la cabeza desde el frigorífico, en búsqueda de cierta presencia coronada con negro, localizándola a medio recorrido rumbo a la planta alta; lo siguió intrigado puesto que no era común que el morocho anduviera de fisgón en morada ajena, encontrándolo justo en su habitación, la que siempre estuvo dispuesto a recibirlo.

— Tu cuarto no ha cambiado —dijo con un toque nostálgico, penetrando aquellos muros aún cubiertos de celeste, encontrándose todavía con pequeños vestigios de la tierna infancia de su rubio, aderezado con un controlado caos de ropa botada. Pasó sus marfilados dedos, por las sabanas que tantas noche de su niñez le brindaron protección y como nunca se le antojó descansar en aquel desbaratado catre, cumpliendo con su capricho al momento—. Hace tiempo que no me recostaba en tu cama —sí, aún le transmitía una insospechada paz—. ¿Sigue siendo el mismo colchón?

— Sí, nunca lo he cambiado —aclaró el de cuencas índigo, extrañado por la actitud del de marmoleada dermis—. Ahora levántate, hay que regresar antes de que Sai se acabe los aperitivos de pulpo, y digamos que mis abuelos tampoco son de estómago pequeño.

— Deberías hacerlo, antes de que se te tuerza la espalda —¿Por qué se le ocurría ignorarle justo el día en que su padre preparaba todos los exquisiteces que a él le encantaban? Vaya con la errática actitud del neko.

— ¡Vamos, teme, la comida se terminaahh! —lo jaló, sin problema alguno en dirección al lecho, reteniéndolo ahí, mientras permitía que su irónica miraba obscura se divirtiese con los tiernos rasgos de un rubito que no se cansaba de refunfuñar.

— Aunque, seguimos cabiendo bastante bien —y antes de que su angelito de intensa mirada cielo pudiese opinar lo mínimo, calló cualquier protesta sellando su labios de cereza con un tierno toque, de esos que no se cansaban de compartir desde que volvieron a ser permitidos.

Se separaron lentamente y Naruto vislumbró algo tranquilo y esperanzado, en aquellos ojos de obscura obsidiana—. ¿Qué sucede?

— Mis padres quieren mandarme a estudiar al extranjero —sabía aquella utopía no podía ser eterna.

— Felicidades teme, seguro que la pasaras genial.

— Rechacé su oferta —y pensar que ya se había logrado la calma.

— ¡¿Por qué?! —gritó, con aquel tono mortalmente agudo y a menos de un pal de su oído, aún tirado en medio de la cobijas y zarandeándolo por el cuello de su uniforme—. ¡¿Acaso tienes un parasito comiéndote el lóbulo temporal?! ¡Esa es una oportunidad única y…!

— ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? —lo interrumpió, con una pregunta tan fuera de contexto, que francamente su teoría del insecto alojado en el cerebro del Uchiha parecía en completo acertada.

— Fue el primer día del jardín de infantes —la mañana en la que su padre lo asfixió de besos y abrazos, en la que su madre lo inspiró con palabras de crecimiento—. Yo era el lindísimo niño que jugaba con todo y tú el amargadito del rincón —era el solecito que decidió acercársele a aquella y blanquecina estrellita inmaculada para brindarle su candor.

— Más bien yo era el pequeño tranquilo y tú el mocoso con sobredosis de azúcar —el que estaba seguro a pesar de su tierna edad, que nunca establecería un verdadero vínculo con ninguno de los chiquillo que lo rodeaban, el que a rastras al final se doblegó ante el quemante ímpetu de un niño latoso al cual llegó a adorar—. Y aún así funcionó —más que cualquier otra desabrida relación que le hubiesen podido ofrecer, porque aquel áureo fue su antídoto antes de la enfermedad y gustoso lo seguiría bebiendo hasta el infinito—. No me pienso separar de ti, Naruto.

— Eres un tarado.

— Calla, usuratonkachi —y sus labios, de blanca nieve volvieron a unirse a aquellos de intenso color durazno, dejando que su amor de niños se convirtiese de forma intempestiva en una pasión para nada pueril.

— Sasu… Sas.. —suspiró el blondo, mientras aquella blanca prensa dejaba de cubrir su lampiño torso de trigo, dejando que su afanoso moreno repartiese quemantes piquitos por todo su torso ¡Por todo lo divino! Estaba consciente que su áureo era un monada lista para comerse, pero ahora su juicio nublado de hormonas, le mostraba una sensualidad jamás apreciada por sus cuencas de plomo; Naruto era paraíso y pecado, especialmente mientras se comía sus gemidos, los que de subir un decible se apreciarían en la planta baja. Entonces su espalda se llenó de frío sudor. Lo más correcto era detenerse.

— Sería mejor… volve…

— ¡Ni se te ocurra bastardo! —juraba, sobre cualquier cosa bendita -Naruto por ejemplo, quien curiosamente estaba debajo de él- que había intentado parar, pero ahora la chispa que había iniciado terminó convirtiéndose en lava que arrasaba con toda la pecaminosa figura de su zorrito—. Ni creas que… me vas a dejar caliente —amenazó y tras esas palabras sólo se le ocurrió estirar sus manos canela para dejar aquel torso lechoso en la misma condición que el propio, tirar un poco más de aquella estorbosa camisa y…

— Naru ¿Por qué tardan…? —entonces todos los movimientos se detuvieron y ambas miradas, zafiro y granito, enfocaron a la figura ataviado con dorado que yacía inmóvil en la entrada de la alcoba, la cual estaba completamente abierta. Naruto sintió vergüenza y pánico, Sasuke absoluto terror, entonces notó que pese a que la expresión decorada con una afable sonrisa del áureo, no se había transmutado, el puño de este crujía sin parar—. Estas muerto, Uchiha.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Siempre había disfrutado cocinar; el placer de preparar alimentos que ayudasen a nutrir el cuerpo y elevaran el alma, con las que sus adoraciones de oro y rubí pudiesen disfrutar, y le alegraba al doble si sus manjares ayudaban a volver gloriosos recuerdos aún más magníficos. Como aquella fecha en la que su pequeñín finalmente se vislumbraba como un muchacho de bien, que llevaba su juventud por un sendero repleto de amigos fieles que lo procuraban a cada paso.

Desde hacía años que llevaba riñéndole al Uchiha por razones que seguramente el de hebras ébano aún no comprendía, pensando que el mocoso quería arrebatarle un amor que tenía garantía eterna ¡Que inmadurez de su parte! Porque aún así hubiese adorado a su niño con cada fibra de su cuerpo, desde el mismo instante en que se enteró que Kushina lo estaba esperando, aquello no era excusa para córtale su preciosa libertad o desconfiar de cada ente que se le acercara, en especial Sasuke, quien había demostrado que era un genuino apoyo para su angelito. Era hora de tener una mejor actitud con el de mechones carbón.

— ¿Pero a qué fueron estos chicos? —dijo, harto de esperar por los ingredientes para seguir con el festejo; llegó a la cocina y se extrañó de que ahí no hubiese rastro de los menores, entonces unos tenues sonidos provenientes del primer nivel captaron su atención, más les valía a su tesorito no haberse entretenido con algún juego.

— Naru ¿Por qué tardan…? —estaba por preguntar al llegar a la habitación de su hijo pero repentinamente su cerebro colapsó; su niño, su tesoro, su universo, estaba agitado, con la carita roja, los labios entreabiertos y el cabello enredado, sobre su cama, sin camisa y bajo el cuerpo de Sasuke, quien aparentemente estaba a punto de desprenderse de su propia ropa ¡No se necesitaba ser un genio, para saber que el mocoso de negruzca melena quería abusar de la inocencia de su dorado querubín! —. Estas muerto, Uchiha —justo cuando pensaba que lo podía dejar de aborrecerlo todo se iba derechito y sin escalas al carajo.

El recuerdo más vivido que Naruto tiene de aquel día, no fue la pomposa ceremonia en la que le entregaron el diploma que lo acreditaba para comenzar la educación media superior, tampoco los votos que hizo con sus amigos de que seguirán juntos hasta que fuese inevitable separarse, menos la amena comida que organizaron en su vivienda y en donde asistieron todas las personas verdaderamente importante en su vida ¡Oh no! la imagen que jamás se podrá quitar de la mente es la de su padre arrojándose contra su novio -cuya relación en aquel momento se hizo pública- e intentando ahorcarlo con tanta efusividad, que verdaderamente ahí casi ocurre un homicidio; de igual manera los comentarios posteriores también eran un asuntillo que permanecerían cincelados en su mente por siempre.

El grito que profirió alertó a todos los presentes que de inmediato brincaron los escalones para llegar a la escena del crimen; su madre le gritó a su padre y de inmediato fue a intentar separarlo de su azabache amadísimo, aunque no tan rápido como Itachi, que jamás se vio tan estremecido por la seguridad de su hermanito.

— ¡Minato, no!

— ¡Minato-san, tranquilo!

— ¡Déjenme! ¡Necesita morir, se atrevió a tocar a mi niño! ¡Te lo dije Kushina, que no era una opción el que interactuara con otras personas, o al menos no con él!

— ¡Naruto ¿Por qué! —lloraba su abuelo, al cual el motivo del ataque le quedó clarísimo desde el principio ¡Viejo verde a quien todo le gusta pervertir! Tsunade quien igual intentaba serenar a su hijo, le explicaba lo normal que a esa edad era el querer descubrir cual acera te atrae más.

— Primo, tú sí que sabes ser oportuno —rio Sai, percatándose de que ahora los argumentos que le había presentado a Gaara, acerca de que no era apropiado revelar aún su condición de novios, no volverían a ser discutidos por el impresionado bermejo.

Deidara sólo se mantenía distante, pasmado de que Itachi apenas pudiese contener la furia bestial de aquel sujeto ¡Gracias a kami que no pertenecía a ninguna de esas familias!

Y Sasuke y Naruto únicamente soportaban todo el espectáculo en silencio y todavía con la ropa hecho un asco, mostrando más piel de la que era apropiada.

— Creo que deberíamos huir del país —sugirió en un susurro repleto de miedo el gatito.

— Te aseguro que mi papá nos encontraría, y es mejor que se haya enterado ahora, que hay testigos que lo controlen.

Y nuestro zorrito aún con todo se permitió sonreír, porque mil cosas podrían cambiar en su vida, transformarse, evolucionar o desaparecer; pero el seguiría dichoso mientras tuviese el afecto de su familia, el apoyo de sus amigos, el retribuido amor de su pareja y cualquiera de los complejos de su padre.

* * *

Notas.

¡Ahí está el gran final! ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos lo que han apoyado este escrito hasta aquí! Aunque sigo pensando que esto de las conclusiones no es lo mío XD…

Empecé este fic, así como muchos otros, por una necesidad; primero porque cuando todo inició a Minato apenas y lo nombraban y de ser así, su personaje nunca hacía algo de verdad trascendental, y en segunda porque, podrá soñar meloso, pero los fics en donde todos sufrían injustificadamente estaban a la orden del día; entonces me di a la tarea de contar una historia sencilla y sin mayor ambición, la vida de un chibi Naru viviendo dulces aventuras acompañado de su familia, y el cómo éste va encontrando el amor al lado de Sasu, porque sin toque gay la cosa no tiene chiste XD.

Hasta ahora sigo sin creerme la gran aceptación que tuvo CdP, de verdad muchísimas gracias a todos lo que me han apoyado con sus valiosísimos comentarios:

**Lykan Youko****; ****bakuens****; NelIra; ****Hagane Yuuki****; ****alessa-vulturi****; ****Ang97****; ****jennitanime****; ****Luna1986****; ****Violet Stwy****; ****Soy YO-SARIEL****; veruto kaname; ****Goten Trunks5****; ****dark angel-loveless****; karolita; ****JuHahaMoutons****; ****00Katari-Hikari-chan00****; Linne'-Malfoy; ****Zanzamaru****; ****Yuki-2310****; ****; ****shameblack****; ****Aoi uzu****; miyuki shirahime; Lala Do y ****nozomi-NN-chan****. **

Y a todos los que de alguna forma me alentaron durante la historia.

¡Espero poder leernos pronto, cuídense mucho y besos!


End file.
